Ámame
by anto-chan-SS
Summary: Sin darme cuenta, me había enamorado de él. Varias situaciones se encargaron de que vaya conociendo poco a poco a ese chico "delincuente". Su frialdad no era mas que una máscara para ocultar su tristeza. Yo solo quiero que sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Y me encargare de compartir su dolor para que su carga sea menos ¿Por qué? Porque lo amo. Re-subido
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola! A todos y todas. Les traigo mi primera historia de Sakura y Shaoran que hago. Me encanta esta pareja más que nada. Si hasta mi nariz sangra cuando veo a Shaoran. Ese no es el punto XD. Volviendo al tema esta es mi primera historia y espero que le den una oportunidad. Quería ponerlo cuanto antes porque la idea se me vino como fosforito encendido a mi cabeza. Asi que les pido una oportunidad para esta historia.**

 **Bien empecemos.**

 **-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"_ _  
_ _ **Flashback**_ _ **  
**_ **Sakura POV** **  
** **Shaoran POV**

 _ **Ámame**_

 **Sakura POV**

Era una mañana muy tranquila, podía escuchar a las aves claramente desde mi habitación. Es raro levantarme temprano. Estoy muy acostumbrada a levantarme tarde, ver el reloj y salir de mi casa corriendo como loca y tratar de evitar los reclamos de mis maestros. Me levante lentamente de mi cama y observe el reloj.

7:15 a.m.

Ciertamente es muy temprano. Tengo tiempo de sobra para desayunar con tranquilidad. Me puse mi uniforme de la preparatoria Seijo. Consiste en una camiseta blanca con botones con un chaleco negro que tiene el emblema de la preparatoria, la falda blanca por un poco más arriba de las rodillas, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Me mire al espejo y mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre, me lo cepille y puse al costado izquierdo de mi cabello un broche blanco y otro negro para sostener unos mechones largos que tapaban mi rostro, mis ojos son verdes y mi cabello castaño y corto que llegan hasta los hombros. Muchas chicas de mi edad usan maquillaje, dicen que a los 16 años uno madura y tiene que cuidar de su imagen pero a mí a pesar de todo me resulta incómodo maquillarme.

Sentí en mis piernas cosquillas, agache la mirada y vi a mi gato Kero ronroneando y pegándose a mí. Solté una pequeña risa. Con esos gestos que me mostro enseguida supe que él lo único que quiere es comida.

-Vamos Kero.

Baje las escaleras y entré al comedor que también está conectado con la cocina. Inmediatamente fije mi vista a la pequeña mesa donde estaban las fotos de mis difuntos padres. Sonreí al verlas.

-Buenos días Mamá, buenos días Papá.

Me prepare el desayuno y le di la mitad del mío a Kero. Cogí mi mochila y me acerque a la puerta para salir de casa.

-Ya me voy –dije en voz alta despidiéndome.

La mañana estaba fresca, el clima templado. Como la preparatoria queda a siete cuadras de mi casa camine despacio disfrutando del ambiente y de las flores de cerezo que estaban empezando a brotar de los árboles.

Llegue al aula 2-B y me senté en el penúltimo asiento que ocupo desde hace 2 años. Mi aula queda en el segundo piso de la preparatoria y mi asiento a lado de la ventana dándome un paisaje muy bonito. Cuando estoy pensativa inconscientemente miro por la ventana, es un mal hábito también porque cuando los maestros me ven distraída me sacan de clases.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos y vi a una chica de mediana estatura con una sonrisa muy propia de ella, su cabello corto casi rosándole los hombros de un color pelirrojo y café; y sus ojos del mismo color, su piel es blanca .Llevaba en sus manos un florero.

Rika Sasaki.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-Buenos días Rika. –le dedique una sonrisa.

-Hoy te has levantado temprano ¿Tenías que hacer algo tan de mañana?

Avanzó hacia la repisa que se encuentra detrás de mí y puso el florero en ella acomodando las flores.

-No. Tan solo no tenía sueño.

\- Eso es muy raro viniendo de ti –soltó una pequeña risita.

\- Tú estabas aquí antes que yo ¿Verdad? Eres muy madrugadora ¿Es asi todos los días?

Se sorprendió un poco al escucharme decir eso, y miro para otro lado menos a mí. ¿Es mi imaginación o esta sonrojada?

-B-bueno estoy ayudando al profesor Terada un poco, se ha notado muy cansado y decidí ayudarle.

-Eso es muy bueno Rika, se nota que eres una buena alumna muy servicial.

-¿Eso crees? –puso sus manos en sus mejillas y trato de taparse un poco la cara.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y mi sonrisa se agrando al ver que se trataba de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Tomoyo buenos días!

-Buenos días Tomoyo –saludo Rika.

-Buenos días chicas.

Tomoyo Daidouji, es una chica muy hermosa y mi mejor amiga-prima su piel es muy blanca, tanto que la hace parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Su cabello es negro y le llega hasta la cintura. Sus ojos de color amatista hacen resaltar bastante su belleza. Tomoyo es popular entre los chicos pero ella siempre los rechaza, todavía no hay uno que le haya interesado, eso sí, los rechaza con cortesía y amabilidad.

-Parece que hoy sucederá una catástrofe ¿Acaso es el fin del mundo? –Hizo un gesto de estar asustada –Sakura Kinomoto despertó temprano.

Puse mi mano derecha detrás de mí nuca y sonreí nerviosamente.

Tomó asiento a mi lado ya que ese era su puesto. Siempre hemos estado juntas al lado de la otra

Su semblante cambio y se tornó preocupada.

-Chicas ¿supieron lo de Kuroba Akira?

-Si es una lástima que sea tan pronto. Me entere por parte del profesor Terada. –Rika también la miro con preocupación y a la vez con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con Kuroba-san?

Mi amiga me dirigió una mirada de tristeza por lo que me dijo:

-Como ya sabrás Kuroba-san perdió a sus padres en un accidente. Se fue ayer sin despedirse de nadie. Fue a vivir con su abuelo a Inglaterra ya que es el único familiar que tiene por allá.

-¿¡QUE!? ¿ASI NADA MÁS? No es posible.

-Si lo es –en ese instante apareció el maestro Terada con su maletín y otras cosas de maestros –para ella fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Ella no quería despedirse de todos sus amigos repentinamente. Dijo que le dolería aún más la despedida.

Mis ojos estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas. Me dolía mucho que una amiga se haya ido repentinamente. Me llevaba muy bien con ella y a veces nos reíamos de muchas ocurrencias suyas. ¿A quién no le dolería que una amiga con quien has cursado desde primaria se fuera sin tan siquiera avisar?

Pero no lloraría. Sabía muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, perder a sus padres debió ser muy doloroso que no soportó la idea de quedarse en el lugar donde vivió con ellos.

Cada estudiante entro al salón uno por uno, otros en grupo hasta que el aula se llenó completamente. El profesor Terada cerró la puerta y se dirigió a todos con una voz firme pero a la vez triste.

-Quizá algunos ya lo sepan pero aun asi daré la noticia: Kuroba Akira por asuntos personales fue a vivir a Inglaterra con un familiar. Asi que me temo que algunas cosas en clase cambiaran por este acontecimiento. Bien primero…

Mis pensamientos vagaron por un momento en saber cómo es que lo estaba pasando ella. Yo también perdí a mis padres hace algunos años pero saber que estoy feliz con un recuerdo de ellos es suficiente como para que no me arrepienta de haberlos tenido. Asi sea por poco tiempo.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente haciendo que todos en el salón volteemos a ver al chico que interrumpió al profesor. Aunque ya sabíamos de quien se trataba. Esto pasaba a casi a menudo.

El profesor Terada lo miro con un gesto de desaprobación mientras él entraba al salón con tranquilidad e indiferencia, como si no hubiera nadie alrededor. Avanzo hacia el asiento que ocupa tras de mí, donde era precisamente el suyo para variar. Y se sentó en aun con la expresión en su rostro fría y serena.

-¡Li! ¡Llegas tarde, es la cuarta vez esta semana! –el profesor dejo la carpeta que sostenía en el pupitre sin mucho cuidado y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

Sinceramente no quería voltearme a ver la cara de Li, porque estoy segura que en esos momentos tenía una expresión aún más fuerte que la del profesor Terada, además de que yo me siento adelante suyo resultaría una desventaja para mí ya que estamos muy cerca.

-…

No dijo nada como siempre. Solo escuche que dio un suspiró cansado, y el sonido de algun que otro libro abriéndose. Ignorando al profesor.

-No vas a decir nada eh? Te espero en mi oficina. Y espero que vengas si no quieres estar en detención por ocho semanas como la vez pasada.

Shaoran Li.

Conocido también como el chico problema del instituto. Además de ser buen estudiante, cosa que no afecta sus calificaciones, aun asi lo que daña su reputación es su manera de ser. Nadie se acerca a él por miedo y eso precisamente es por ser reconocido como un "delincuente", llega tarde a la preparatoria, falta constantemente a clases (especialmente a la clase de japonés moderno), ya que no es bueno en esa materia se fuga y reprueba la materia. Pero después se recupera para no quedarse de año. Anteriormente hubo problemas con otro instituto de mala fachada donde también había delincuentes buscándolo. Se armó una pelea tan grande que la policia tuvo que intervenir en el asunto. Aunque no sé cómo es que todavía no lo han expulsado dándole tantos problemas a la preparatoria.

Sin más, el profesor Terada cogió la carpeta que segundos antes habia tirado y la abrió para seguir dando las indicaciones.

-Retomando… -centro su vista en el contenido de la carpeta y empezó a hablar de los nuevos cambios –como La señorita Kuroba Akira se fue debo dar lo siguiente: habrá un estudiante de intercambio desde Inglaterra dentro de una semana. Asi que les aviso con anticipación que lo traten de manera amigable y no lo hagan sentir incómodo.

Un nuevo estudiante. Es el que reemplazara el asiento vacío que esta diagonal al mío y atrás de Tomoyo. Ver ese asiento me produce mucha pena. Sin embargo note que mis pensamientos tomaban rumbo a mi ahora antigua compañera y los despeje inmediatamente.

-Y por último la lista tendrá un pequeño cambio. Por el asunto de Kuroba se quitó de la lista su apellido por lo que ahora los encargados de hacer la limpieza en la mañana y en la tarde después del término de las horas de clase serán Kinomoto y Li.

Un momento. ¿Escuché bien? Por favor que no me hallan fallado los oídos. Simplemente no puede ser. Si estoy soñando que alguien me despierte. No. No estaba soñando lamentablemente. Recordé el orden alfabético de los apellidos de la lista y eso me llevo a la realidad. Es verdad. Kinomoto, Kuroba y después Li. Ahora que ella ya no está tendré que hacer con el chico problema la limpieza del salón. Vaya la suerte que tengo.

Además de que el a veces no hace nada. Kuroba-san me habia contado que Li solo llegaba a arreglar unas cuantas cosas y de allí se iba sin decir nada como siempre. U otras veces llegaba más temprano de lo normal y limpiaba todo, para cuando mi amiga llegaba ella no tenía que hacer ya nada porque estaba todo limpio y él se desaparecía.

Como si no quisiera acercarse a nadie.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad y llego la hora de salida. Claro sobrando que no atendí nada de las clases porque estaba distraída pensando en mi amiga Kuroba-san y otras cosas por el estilo. Lo peor de todo es que me pillaron justo en la clase de matemáticas. Ganándome como premio un castigo y quedarme hasta tarde en la preparatoria.

-Sakura ¿Quieres que te acompañe? –mi amiga estaba sacando sus libros del pupitre y los metía a su maleta mientras me miraba. Todos se estaban retirando de clases.

-No. Estoy bien, ve a casa tranquila. –Tomoyo me miro con preocupación y se quedó quieta en su sitio.

-Pero…

-No Tomoyo. Tranquila. Termino esto rápido y me iré a casa enseguida. Además recuerda que tienes clases de piano más tarde.

Tomoyo dio un suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo –caminó lentamente hacia la puerta y se detuvo en el umbral –Trata de salir temprano Sakura y ten mucho cuidado. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

-Sí. Está bien.

Nos dimos un último saludo y se marchó.

Mi amiga desde siempre se ha preocupado por mi bienestar a costa de la suya. Hemos sido criadas desde muy pequeñas y nuestros lazos son demasiado estrechos como para preocuparnos de manera exagerada una con la otra. Aunque pese al cariño que le tengo no es nada comparado con el de ella. Era necesario que le hiciera acuerdo que tenía clases de piano porque si no ella se quedaba conmigo toda la tarde. Y no quiero ser una molestia.

Una vez borré lo que estaba en la pizarra cerré las ventanas y las cortinas del salón. Ya eran más o menos las 5:30 de la tarde. Tenía que llegar a casa temprano para darle de comer a Kero, el muy glotón debe estar esperándome con la pansa rugiéndole. Me apresuré a coger la pila de papeles del profesor que estaban encima del escritorio y me encamine hacia la sala de profesores. Solo a dejar esto y me voy de inmediato.

-¡Lo que no entiendo es el porqué de tu actitud tan altanera! –escuche a lo lejos la voz del profesor Terada regañándole a alguien. Mientras más me iba acercando pude notar que estaban justo en la sala a la que me dirigía. –de no ser por tus padres estuvieras expulsado desde hace mucho tiempo. Asi sea que tengas buenas calificaciones.

-Yo no tengo padres. Es problema de ella si quiere que siga en esta institución y los convenza de tenerme aquí. No es que me agrade la idea.

" _¿ella? ¿No tiene padres? esa es la voz de Li"_

Conforme me iba acercando sus voces se hacían más fuertes.

-Entonces trata de agradecer lo que hacen para que te quedes aquí. Pagan por tus estudios y tu bienestar. Y aun asi lo que haces es causar más problemas para ellos. –escuché el sonido de la silla arrastrándose con rapidez y fuerza.

-No voy a seguir escuchando las mismas cosas de siempre. Me voy.

-¡Oye! ¡No he terminado de hablar contigo! ¡Vuelve en este instante Li!

La puerta se abrió abruptamente ocasionando que me golpeara y callera al piso junto con las hojas que llevaba conmigo. Como vi que las hojas estaban todas tiradas y desordenadas me apresure a recogerlas del piso.

-¡Ay no! Que tonta.

-Lo siento.

Cuando escuche esa voz no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y alzar la mirada ya que Él se habia agachado para ayudarme a recoger los papeles. No se si era por la impresión de aquel momento pero me quede viéndolo por aquel gesto tan amable que habia visto desde… bueno nunca habia visto que hiciera algo amable.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habia extendido las hojas hacia mí para que las recibiera. Me sonroje al máximo por haber hecho que recogiera las hojas solo y yo por verlo como tonta no le ayude.

-Gracias –murmure y recibí las hojas que él me extendió.

-…

Se levantó y me dio la espalda sin decirme nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue. Sin saber por qué lo observe parada y quieta como estatua mientras él se alejaba hasta ya no ver su espalda.

Sacudí mi cabeza y aleje las miles de preguntas que se me venían a la cabeza y entré a la sala de profesores.

-Profesor ya cumplí con mi castigo asi que me retiro –deje las hojas encima del escritorio.

-Muchas gracias señorita Kinomoto –tenía el dedo pulgar e índice posados en el puente de su nariz como una clara señal de que estaba cansado o estresado. Supongo que le es difícil lidiar con Li. Bueno para todos lo es.

Me acomode la mochila en mi hombro y camine hacia la puerta de salida.

Inconscientemente pensé en Li y sus supuestos problemas. Nunca nos hablamos, bueno al menos no por parte de él Cuando lo conoci fue en tercero de secundaria, la primera vez que todos lo vimos el era un chico callado y serio. Cuando se le acercaban él siempre era reacio o ignoraba a las personas. Intente acercarme de muchas maneras pero el siempre ignoraba eso. Por eso cuando entramos a primer año de preparatoria nos tratamos como si fuéramos desconocidos. Ya me habia rendido desde hace mucho el intentar hablar con él Y muchas de las chicas también se habían rendido ya que para ellas es el dios mas sexy y guapo que jamas hayan visto por, ende ninguna chica puede ser "aprobada" por el club de fans de Shaoran Li.

Suerte que él no sabe de eso porque no se comunica con nadie. Sino hace rato mandaría a volar ese club de fans.

No me di cuenta que me habia desviado del camino a mi casa. No sabía dónde me encontraba tan solo mire a mi alrededor y el lugar parecía muy desolado. Creo que me perdí.

-Genial Sakura por estar distraída mira lo que te pasa. Tonta, tonta, tonta.-murmure para mí misma.

El lugar tenía un aspecto andrajoso, las paredes estaban repletas de dibujos desde los más artísticos y bonitos hasta los más obscenos. Los edificios y casas estaban descuidados y el olor de ese lugar era muy asqueroso. Volví sobre mis pasos y choque con un torso desnudo y duro que casi hace que me caiga de no ser que me habia sostenido del brazo sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Una linda gatita. –me acercó mas a su cuerpo y poso su mano en mi cintura con descaro. No dije nada y no me moví para nada. Ese chico estaba repleto de piercings por toda la cara y su cabello estaba todo parado haciéndolo parecer un muchacho de la calle. Sus ojos verdes me miraban lascivamente sin reparo alguno a ver mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa. Una sonrisa que no me gusto para nada se asomó en su rostro. –y de la preparatoria Seijo. Vaya! Tengo mucha suerte. Vamos gatita te llevare a un lugar que te gustara mucho.

Reaccione cuando sentí que su mano me arrastro a uno de los callejones que estaba a un lado de nosotros. En ese momento me asuste y comencé a forcejear.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no me hagas nada! Ya me iba. –su agarre se apretó aun más en mi brazo y yo solté un quejido de dolor por cómo me estaba lastimando. –espera. Hablare contigo si quieres ¡pero no me lleves allí!

-Silencio gatita. Solo te mostrare algo –soltó mi mano y me acorraló a una pared cercana. Tomó mi mentón y lo mire con mucho miedo - estaba muy aburrido y ahora tengo con quien entretenerme –cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando a lo que se venía. Mi cuerpo y mis labios temblaban como si fuera un cordero asustado –esto es de lo mej…

-Aprovechándote de una chica solitaria y sin oportunidad de defenderse. Es otra de las cosas que demuestran lo repugnante que eres.

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Reconocí esa voz apacible, fría y distante de inmediato. Era Li que estaba parado y viendo con mucho enojo al chico que me tenía sujeta.

-Li. Vienes a joderme de nuevo con eso –el chico aflojo el agarre y me escabullí rápidamente hasta quedar detrás de Li –estoy cansado y no quiero pelea. Asi que vete y devuélveme a esa gatita.

-Que coincidencia. Yo tampoco quiero pelea. Solo no me pareció apropiado que te quieras violar a una chica en medio de la calle. Para eso les pagas a las prostitutas del burdel de la esquina. Solo quiero llevarme a esta chica.

Su voz me hizo estremecer del miedo. Vi que ese chico no se movía ni un ápice ni tampoco mostraba miedo en sus ojos. Estaba retándolo a Li con la mirada y mantuvieron los ojos fijos entre ellos.

-Tch. Algun día me las pagaras Li. Te arrepentirás de todo. Incluyendo esto –sonrió con el mismo gesto de quererlo retar –y ya te dije que no quería verte por aquí. Tienes suerte de que mis chicos no estén aquí para molerte a golpes.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón al que quería llevarme.

Fije mi vista en Li de nuevo y su mirada seguía aun sin despegarla del lugar hacia donde se habia ido ese chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Di un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y mi voz salió como un murmullo casi inaudible –s-sí.

-Ven.

-Eh? –avanzo hacia al frente aun sin mirarme.

-Te sacare de aquí asi que sígueme. –sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos hacia el camino. Me ordeno que lo siguiera. Y no me despegue de el por nada del mundo. Lo único que quería era ver sus ojos. Pensar que iba a ser violada por un tipo solo por distraerme del camino me asusto. Eso demuestra que la distracción también es peligrosa para mí. Incluso sabiendo que estoy acostumbrada a eso.

Nos demoramos casi media hora en coger varios lugares parecidos a un laberinto que no reconocía hasta llegar a una tienda que estaba cerca del parque pingüino.

El camino que estábamos tomando si lo reconocí. Unas 4 cuadras más y estaríamos por el parque Pingüino. Es un parque que queda casi por la mitad de la casa de Tomoyo y la mía. Aunque la mía esta más cerca.

-No vuelvas a ir por allá.

Li se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pies pasando de mí. Iba a regresar por el mismo camino. Me preocupé y me gire a verlo para detenerlo. Pero me alivie al ver que tomaba el camino hacia la derecha y no al frente.

-¡Li!

Me vio de reojo por primera vez desde eso.

-G-gracias. Gracias por ayudarme.

-…No hay problema.

Y sin más se fue hasta que lo deje de ver. Todavía estaba temblando. Pero mi temblor disminuyo un poco cuando estuve con él. Asi sea por un momento me sentí aliviada de tenerlo frente a mí y ver su ancha espalda mientras caminaba. Asi sea por el silencio incomodo que se habia formado desde que me guio hacia el parque pingüino. Asi sea que no me haya percatado que este sería el comienzo de muchas situaciones que jamás en mi vida me hubiese esperado.

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo. Tengo muchas más ideas. Asi que si les gusto la historia por favor dejen Reviews me gustaría saber su opinión. Y por favor nada de insultos. Recuerden que es la primera asi que me gustaría que me dieran opiniones constructivas y sin insultos. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** Tratar de agradecerte.

 **Sakura POV**

- _¿¡QUÉ!?_

Tuve que alejar mi oído del teléfono rápidamente porque ese grito casi me deja sorda. Me encontraba ya en mi casa. Después de lo que habia sucedido esa tarde le di de comer a Kero que estaba protestando por haberme demorado y no darle a la hora debida la comida. Subí a mi habitación y marque el número de Tomoyo para avisarle que ya estaba en casa. Le dije que me habia perdido y se preocupó. Trate de convencerla de que estaba bien pero eso no fue suficiente, ella noto algo raro en mí, y como mi prima es tan insistente no me quedo de otra que contarle lo sucedido con Shaoran y ese chico.

-Como lo oíste –suspiré –ese chico me quería llevar a otro lugar y Li me ayudo a quitármelo de encima. Luego me guio hasta el parque Pingüino. Me sacó de ese lugar y le di las gracias.

-¿ _Y qué te dijo?_

-Nada. Bueno… solo me dijo "no hay problema" y se fue –recordar eso me ponía nerviosa y también triste.

- _Ese chico. A veces no sé si es un patán o un caballero…_

-¡No le digas patán Tomoyo! –me exalte por el comentario. Y creo que lo grite muy fuerte porque escuche al otro lado de la línea como mi amiga se quejaba.

- _Sakura ¿Y esas ganas de defenderlo de donde salieron?_ –note que la voz de mi amiga era de auténtica sorpresa y credulidad.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que he hecho me sonroje y me quede callada. ¿De dónde me habían salido esas ganas de defenderlo?

-N-no me malinterpretes Tomoyo, solo fue un impulso. L-lo que pasa es que el me ayudo y pues…–que decir en un momento como este. Tan solo no me parecía justo que diga eso de él, a pesar de no haberme hablado ni dirigido unas cuantas palabras mas no quita el hecho de que me ayudo.

Las risas de mi amiga me pusieron en alerta, y espere a que me molestara.

- _De hecho, me sorprendió que lo hayas defendido. No te pongas asi Sakura, eres tan buena que defiendes a todo el mundo. Por eso me sorprendí de que me hayas gritado. Pero a él que ni te dirige la palabra no me lo esperaba._

Esa voz. Mi amiga estaba pensando en algo pero decidí no tomarle importancia. Es verdad, le habia gritado…

-Lo siento

- _No te preocupes. Sakura. Mañana nos vemos en el colegio. Pon la alarma temprano. Y mama te manda saludos._ –sonreí

-Dale saludos a Tía Sonomi de mi parte. Adiós Tomoyo.

Tía Sonomi es la madre de mi amiga. Dueña de las empresas más grandes en todo Japón. La familia Daidouji es reconocida por ser rica y de un estatus muy alto. Ella fue prima de mi difunta madre, según lo que me decía mi padre antes de morir, ella era muy sobreprotectora con mi madre. Ahora veo por qué mi prima es asi también, y a la vez al tener tanto dinero no pierde su humildad con las personas. No se agranda su ego ni tampoco desprecia a los demás por su estatus social. Es una de las muchas cosas por las que aprecio a mi querida amiga. Y también a tía Sonomi

Colgué el teléfono y ordene mi mochila para el siguiente día. Habia pensado mucho en lo que le diría a Li. Me gustaría agradecérselo personalmente, con más calma. No pude hablar ni tampoco agradecerle bien por su mirada intimidante, y esa aura tan ausente que transmitía no ayudaba mucho por lo que me sentí tonta tartamudear frente a él.

Puse la alarma a las 7:00 a.m. para no tener problemas. Apague la luz de mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama abrazando a Kero.

Sí. Mañana tengo pensado levantarme en la madrugada y hacerle eso que tenía en mente. Si es que él llega temprano también. A veces le da la gana de llegar temprano y otras tarde.

Y no es que lo observe todo el tiempo. A pesar de no quererlo el destaca mucho entre los demás.

 **Shaoran POV**

Subí las escaleras que llegaban a mi apartamento con cansancio, me dolían los pies y la cabeza me martillaba con mucha insistencia. Ese maldito olía a tabaco y quien sabe que otras cosas se habrá metido en su organismo para que su asqueroso olor me produjera este dolor. Al decir verdad tengo un problema con los olores fuertes, las cosas más simples me marean y me ponen mal. Hasta el simple olor de la cerveza hace que me quiera desmayar, y eso no es que sea débil. No, yo no soy débil porque es a lo que me propuse a evitar.

Lo que más me preocupaba era Kinomoto, no sé si ella es débil ante ese olor pero aun asi me preocupaba de lo que le pudiera pasar. Fui descuidado al vigilar si alguna chica de la preparatoria Seijo estuviera por esos alrededores. Por simple intuición una chica no debería entrar a un lugar tan peligroso como la calle 5 del barrio Meguchi, una de las calles más peligrosas de Tomoeda. Ese lugar es bien conocido por ser peligroso y con personas vulgares. No habia contado con que Kinomoto iba a ser una chica más distraída de lo que ya aparentaba.

Cuando escuche el grito de ella fui de inmediato a ver qué era lo que pasaba y me encontré con una escena muy desagradable. Ese maldito de Eita estaba molestándola. Supongo que estaba drogado y eso lo digo porque no le importo querer violar a Kinomoto en plena calle. Solo me quede mirando por unos segundos eso y mi ira entro aun más cuando vi que estaba a punto de tocarla en lugares que no debería. Sin dudarlo me acerque a ayudarla. Tenía todas las intenciones de golpearlo en ese instante pero no lo hice por dos razones: La primera, porque Kinomoto estaba presente y no uso la violencia frente a las chicas. Y la segunda, porque al acercarme a penas unos cuantos centímetros el olor que desprendía me mareaba y eso no iba a ser conveniente en mi caso. Bueno tampoco para él porque estaba drogado.

Me detuve frente a la puerta de mi departamento y saque mis llaves. Entre rápido para tomar una ducha y relajarme. Aunque detesto el lugar en el que vivo. Como siempre la misma vista todas las noches y mañanas, solitario y callado.

Ya me habia acostumbrado a este ambiente. Siempre he sido yo y nadie más que yo. Siempre.

-"Hogar dulce hogar" –la ironía en mis palabras es demasiado obvio.

Para no seguir viendo el ambiente tan lamentable me apresure a ir a mi habitación, la cerré con seguro y me desvestí rápido dejando mi ropa tirada en el suelo de por medio mientras me encaminaba a la ducha. Abrí la llave y el agua caliente acaricio mi piel con suavidad y mis músculos tensos se relajaron al contacto de esta. Me quede allí pensando por un buen rato.

Cuando vi que mis dedos se estaban arrugando, salí de la ducha y cogí mi toalla amarrándomela de paso en la cintura. No haría la tarea, estaba muy cansado como para hacerla asi que me puse una pantaloneta y camiseta y busque mi cama para dejarme caer en esta con pereza. Lentamente mis ojos se cerraron con pesar y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

…

La alarma sonó insistentemente y no me quedo de otra que apagarla. Mis brazos me dolían terriblemente, eso me pasa por haber dormido mal, me quede dormido boca abajo y los brazos cruzados en mi estómago.

Me estire tronándome a la vez los huesos de mis brazos. Cogí el uniforme de la preparatoria con desgano. Y me lo puse. No me moleste en arreglar mi cabello porque sé que es una pérdida de tiempo, los mechones por más que trate de arreglarlos y vuelven a su sitio. Asi que hace tiempo me resigne en peinar mi cabello.

Tome las llaves del mesón que habia dejado en la noche tiradas y me encamine raídamente a la puerta. Como dije antes me molesta mucho ver mi apartamento, siempre paso fuera, en la calle por esa razón. Y créanme que de ser posible dormiría en la calle como un vago, pero no soy tonto.

Salí del edificio y tome el atajo que me llevaba a la preparatoria. El parque pingüino. Cuando llegue a Tomoeda no sabía cómo llegar a mi apartamento por lo que en ciertas ocasiones me perdía, a medida que pasaban los días me fui acostumbrando al lugar rápidamente. Mi guía siempre lo encontraba en ese parque, con tan solo ver la resbaladera gigante que tenis la forma y rostro de un pingüino era suficiente para saber que tenía que coger el camino hacia la derecha para ir al edificio en el que me hospedaba.

Visualicé los edificios de la preparatoria mientras me acercaba, las ventanas estaban cerradas, me di cuenta que habia llegado temprano porque los encargados de hacer la limpieza esta semana no llegaban aun.

Me dirigí al patio trasero, no quería entrar al salón, ciertamente no me gusta estar sentado y esperar a que llegue el maestro u otros estudiantes del salón y recibirlos con una sonrisa estúpida, un "buenos días" o un "como estas", eso no era lo mío, ni tampoco lo es. Prefiero estar solo, asi puedo estar más tranquilo y hacer lo que me dé la gana sin que escuche reclamos ni consejos de personas que sentirían el derecho de hacerlo y meterse en mi vida cuando se les entre la gana.

No. Mi vida aunque no sea apetecible ni divertida la prefiero asi.

En el patio trasero de la preparatoria no pasa casi nadie, porque hay lugares aun mas entretenidos para almorzar como la azotea o el comedor, ese es un lugar solo para mí, en el hay un árbol de cerezo en donde a veces me acuesto apoyado en su tronco a descansar, o sino trepo de él y me siento en una de sus ramas a contemplar el paisaje o a despejar un poco mi cabeza. Sinceramente es la manera más tranquila de despejar mi mente, porque a veces cuando me entran las ganas me despejo de maneras aun más agresivas. Me acosté debajo del árbol y cerré mis ojos. No para quedarme dormido. Solo para sentir el aire mecer mis mechones marrones y escuchar el sonido de las aves, de sus polluelos esperando a sus madres traerles la comida. Y ellos esperándolas con mucha alegría.

Madres.

Demonios no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos. Me gire a un costado y apoye mi brazo izquierdo en la cabeza y trate de pensar en otra cosa.

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo. Madres. Esa palabra la detesto. La odio, la…

-Li –abrí mis ojos cuando escuché la voz de una chica. Usualmente el que me venía a ver era el profesor Terada con sus reclamos de siempre o su mirada desafiante, pero no. Esa voz no es gruesa, es fina y aguda. Con tonos de preocupación que habia escuchado antes. No es el profesor Terada, es Kinomoto – ¿Estas bien Li?

Desde abajo pude ver que ella estaba asomada al árbol como si temiera acercarse a mí. Un momento ¿Por qué Kinomoto esta tan temprano en la preparatoria?

-¿Qué sucede Kinomoto? –le pregunte lo más frio que pude.

-N-nada es solo que te vi muy mal y me preocupe –su cabeza que estaba asomada al árbol se metió un poquito dejando ver sus ojos asomados en los dedos que estaban apoyados en el tronco del árbol –Esto… no creí que llegarías temprano.

Ni tampoco lo creí de ella.

-Kinomoto ¿necesitas algo?

-Bueno. Que-quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste ayer y bueno estoy en deuda contigo.

Lo que menos quería era que pasara esto. Me tocara ahuyentarla como las demás chicas. Me incorpore hasta quedar sentado y mire a otro lado menos a ella.

-No necesitas agradecerme. Solo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados por lo que veía.

-Aun asi, quisiera agradecerte y…

-Te lo dije… no necesitas agradecerme nada. Ya lo hiciste ayer. No agradezcas de nuevo –me iba a levantar y ella saco la mitad de su cuerpo del tronco.

-¡Espera! –Me detuve –yo no es que venía a molestarte si eso piensas. Es solo que no me quedo tranquila si agradezco de una forma cualquiera a las personas. Y bueno…

-Kinomoto, es para hoy –me estaba cansando, si quería agradecer que lo hiciera rápido, no me gusta cuando no van al punto.

Esta vez saco el cuerpo entero del tronco y sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda como queriendo ocultar algo. Se agacho y poso sus rodillas en el pasto verde y su mirada estaba prendida del suelo.

-Li ¿a ti te gusta el chocolate? –seguía sin mirarme, pero ¿a qué venia la pregunta?

-Dije que es para hoy Kinomoto.

-Por favor solo responde –suspire

-Sí, me gusta

-Qué bueno –su mirada que estaba clavada en el suelo se dirigió a la mía. Una sonrisa tímida se asomó a su rostro y también pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ah no. Todo menos eso, si era eso entonces lo que tiene atrás es…

-Toma –extendió una caja envuelta en un pañuelo celeste, hasta su presentación es bonita, ya me podía imaginar que era lo que tenía dentro. Es obvio. Chocolates, tenía chocolates, y créanme que ganas de comerlos no me faltaban. Pero estaba mal. No podía aceptar esto.

-No lo quiero –trate de que mi voz no vacilara en ningún momento pese al regalo que ella me hacía –llévatelo. No lo quiero.

La decepción en su rostro era una clara señal de que mis palabras le habían dolido. Pero no tengo otra opción, al menos para mí.

-P-pero…

Me levante y le di a espalda para irme de ese lugar. Esta chica perturbo el lugar más tranquilo que tenía desde entonces y vino a molestar. No quería tener ningún contacto emocional con nadie. Y si aceptaba esos chocolates ella lo malinterpretaría y seguramente trataría de acercarse más a mí. Asi que lo único que debo hacer es cortar el problema desde la raíz, asi ella ni nadie se involucra en mi penosa vida. Nadie.

 **Sakura POV**

Mi voz no podía salir de mi garganta por más que lo intentara, como si algo se hubiese atascado en ella, mis ojos me ardían, mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado y mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía la caja de chocolates que iba a darle.

Me asuste. Su mirada fría me asusto, ya me habia asustado antes por esa mirada. Pero esta vez fue aún más fuerte, y soy distraída. Lo sé. Pero esa mirada pude entenderla perfectamente.

No quería que me acercara más a él.

Me habia levantado a las 3 de la mañana para hacerlos. Habia dormido solo 2 horas porque los chocolates a veces me salían mal por lo que tenía que empezar de nuevo. Y por fin me habían salido bien.

Pero que él no los aceptara me habia dolido, y mucho. Eran mis disculpas ¿Por qué no podía aceptarlas asi de fácil?

Sentí que una lagrima cayo en mi pierna. No quería llorar, me limpie las lágrimas que iban a salir y me levante. Me habia tomado mucho tiempo buscarlo hasta que lo encontré acostándose debajo de este árbol y la alegría de verlo me invadió al instante. Estaba en el segundo piso y justo a lo que pase lo vi por la ventana. Baje las escaleras y me acerque a él con cautela.

Si cobraran 20 dólares o más por ver la cara de Li, juro que pagaría esa cantidad y más de ser necesario. Su rostro estaba más sereno que antes y no tenía el ceño fruncido que lleva siempre. Cuando duerme su rostro se ve muy tranquilo sin esas expresiones duras que lo caracterizan y de los que estoy acostumbrada a ver. Pero cuando empezó a retorcerse un poco y su rostro se arrugo más, me preocupe.

Me dirigí al aula de clases, ya faltaban 10 minutos para que empezaran. Antes pase por el casillero y deje los chocolates dentro para que nadie los viese. Pareciera ridículo que me vieran por allí con chocolates sin ser san Valentín o algo asi. Además de que mis amigas me atacarían con preguntas.

Cuando abrí la puerta ya había algunos estudiantes. Estaban mis amigas, Tomoyo, y también Li mirando por la ventana. Trate de despejar de mi mente lo sucedido hace algunos minutos y vi que mi prima se acercaba a mí con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien Sakura? –me tomo de las manos.

-Estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Te conozco Sakura, tienes los ojos rojos ¿Has estado llorando?

-Eso te lo contare más tarde. Hoy iré a tu casa ¿está bien? Y hablaremos –trate de poner mi sonrisa de siempre pero creo que salió falsa.

-De acuerdo – no convenció del todo a mi prima eso lo sé.

Camine hasta mi asiento y vi que Li me miraba por el reflejo de la ventana. Desvié la mirada hacia el suelo y me senté rápidamente. No quería verlo ni tampoco estar cerca de él. Me sentía muy estúpida y también triste por lo acontecido minutos antes.

La clase transcurrió normalmente y salimos a receso. Me junte con mis amigas para almorzar y nos sentamos en el pasto a charlar.

-Takashi es de lo peor. Sin vergüenza, descarado, idiota…

-Pero asi lo quieres ¿Verdad? –Tomoyo se reía bajito y el comentario la hizo sonrojar.

-B-bueno eso no quiere decir que no me saque de quicio –Chiharu Mihara es una de mis amigas, ella es una chica de alta estatura, su cabello es castaño y sus ojos del mismo color. Es una chica con muy buenos sentimientos. A pesar de que a veces se vuelve violenta cuando su novio lo hace enojar. –además creo que no le hablare en una semana.

-Oh vamos ¿Eso no es un poco exagerado?

-¡No es exagerado! ¿Cómo reaccionarias tu si le guiñara el ojo a otra chica? –Cruzo sus brazos por encima de sus pechos y miro para otro lado –y después de que le reclame se reía de mí y me dijo linda.

-Bueno, es que te ves linda cuando estas celosa. Eso ya te lo habia dicho él una vez. –Naoko Yanagisawa, una amiga muy peculiar, su cabello es corto y laceo café y sus ojos también. Está obsesionada con lo paranormal, se cualquier tipo de cosa que este fuera de lo normal. Y ella a pesar de que sabe que le tengo miedo a esas cosas aun asi las cuenta.

-No Naoko, si no se disculpa como es debido le arrancare el cuello –hizo un ejemplo con sus manos.

-Ya, ya coman que su almuerzo se enfría –Tomoyo le puso los palillos en la mano de nuevo para que comiera.

-Sakura ¿Qué te sucede? No has dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de clases –Naoko me miro con preocupación y las demás le siguieron la mirada.

-Ah no! No es nada. Estoy bien –puse mis manos en frente y las moví para dar énfasis.

-No has tocado tampoco tu comida. Y esta fría –Naoko toco mi comida y me vio tras sus lentes queriendo una explicación.

-Chicas ya les dije que…

-Sakura se siente mal del estómago –Tomoyo atrajo la atención de todas, y yo la mire sorprendida. Mi amiga sabía que algo andaba mal y aun asi mintió para que no me sigan preguntando –Esta bien Sakura. Le diré al profesor que no puedes asistir a la siguiente clase. Ve a la enfermería.

-S-si –me levante –Lo siento chicas, me siento un poco mal.

-No importa, ve Sakura.

Tomoyo es buena sacándome de este tipo de problemas. Le agradecería después cuando vaya a su casa. Pase por la entrada del pasillo y pude ver a algunas chicas paradas allí. Las reconocí al instante. Son las principales miembros del club de Li. Cuando doble el pasillo pude sentir que me miraban y murmuraban cosas que no pude entender. Decidí ignorar eso y entre a la enfermería.

* * *

Estuve solo un rato en enfermería y entre al salón con el permiso y la prueba de que estuve en enfermería. Bueno la preparatoria tiene algunas leyes que molestan y fastidian. En algo estoy de acuerdo con Li. Rayos, otra vez pensar en él me puso triste. A veces es difícil que me quiten las cosas de la cabeza.

Una vez que las clases transcurrieron normalmente prepare mis cosas para irme con Tomoyo a su casa. Tomoyo me esperaba en la puerta y cuando me acerque a ella alguien puso su mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

Me gire para ver quién era. Natsumi Sho.

-Kinomoto el profesor de Educación Física te quiere ver en estos momentos. Está en la cancha de soccer –extrañada hice la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Para qué? No hice nada malo

-Yo que voy a saber, solo ve rápido – se hizo el pelo para atrás y paso de mí. Esta chica hace enojar a la mayoría por su actitud creída. Una de las que sigue al grupito ese de las FLS, que quiere decir "Fans de Li Shaoran" se pasan de ridículas cuando les conviene.

Suspire y vi a Tomoyo con pereza.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, otra vez tendrás que ir sola.

-No importa Sakura. Solo ven a mi casa cuando termines. Recuerda que lo prometiste.

-De acuerdo –se despidió con la mano.

Me dirigí de una vez a mi casillero para sacar mis zapatos y también esas galletas que nunca di. Para que una vez saliera con mis cosas después de ver al profesor.

Me dirigí a la cancha de soccer y no vi a nadie. Lo busque por todos lados y no encontré al profesor ¿Acaso era una broma? Que fastidio. Me hicieron perder el tiempo. Iba a salir de la cancha cuando alguien se habia puesto delante mío. Después una a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, y otra atrás. Alrededor de ellas habían dos más. Y me estaban rodeando.

-Vaya! Kinomoto, linda y hermosa Kinomoto. Te cite aquí por una razón en particular asi que quiero que escuches. –las chicas que estaban frente a mí se apartaron y dieron paso a Kagura Saion. La más odiosa de todas y la líder del grupo FLS.

-Vine aquí porque me llamo el profesor, no vine a perder el tiempo, asi que permiso.

Me iba a ir pero me cerraron aun más el paso. Haciendo que retrocediera cada vez más y que chocara con una pared. Parecía un ratón acorralado por gatos.

-Muy mal Kinomoto. Te dije que escucharas –me resigne y baje mis hombros para darle a entender que hablaran rápido. Quería irme –eres tan distraída niña. Bueno eso no me importa te cite aquí para advertirte de una cosa.

Había veneno en sus palabras.

-No te acerques más a Shaoran-sama –me apunto con el dedo en mi pecho.

-¿Qué? – ¿Quiénes se creían esas chicas? Estaba cansada de que ellas acosen a las chicas que se acercan a él y me amenazan tan solo porque quise agradecerle. Un momento. ¿Shaoran-sama? Hasta lo agrandan como un dios.

-No te hagas la tonta. Vi en la mañana que le estabas hablando y te sentaste con él unos momentos –genial. Simplemente genial.

-Ahora lo acosan ¡Ustedes están enfermas!

-¡Tu! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarme asi! ¿Quién te has creído eh? –Se acercó más a mi haciendo que me pegara más a la pared –sabes lo que somos nosotras, vivimos para alejarlo de bichos como tú.

-Grupo de locas. Permiso, tengo que irme –esta vez no fue para nada cuidadosa. Me habia empujando tan fuerte que casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y de paso hizo caer los chocolates que tenía en la mochila.

-Oh! Pero qué es esto. Miren chicas, esta es la cosa que Shaoran-sama rechazo a esta arpía ¿verdad? –escuche risas a mi alrededor de las chicas que estaban presentes. No quería que lo tocara. Esos chocolates eran solo para él.

-¡Devuélvelo! –extendí mi mano para quitárselas a la fuerza pero ella esquivo la mano que tenía agarrados mis chocolates -¡Por favor devuélvelo!

-Qué asco. Hiciste esta porquería para Shaoran-sama. Cuando cocines asegúrate de hacer mejor estos adefesios –tiro la caja de chocolates haciendo que el pañuelo se desenvolviera. Pisaron los chocolates que habia hecho. Un pie, otro pie y más pies se estamparon en el chocolate hasta dejar migajas que se veían esparcidas por el suelo. Sus risas eran malvadas. Estas chicas son malas. Puedo aguantar cualquier cosa. Pero esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Mis lágrimas cayeron, no sé si eran lágrimas de rabia o tristeza. O ambas juntas pero no podía dejar pasar esto.

¡PLAF!

El golpe resonó como si se tratase de un eco. Las risas pararon y también las palabras. Le habia dado una cachetada a Saion dejándome llevar por la rabia que me consumía. Sin pensarlo dos veces tan solo la golpee por instinto. Los rostros sorprendidos y a la vez asustados hicieron que volviera en mí y pude observar a Saion con la mirada sorprendida y tocándose la mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Frunció el ceño y su quijada estaba tensa. Sus ojos irradiaban rabia. Parecía una gata callejera.

-Maldita ¡Como te atreves!

Alzo su mano para golpearme. Por inercia cerré mis ojos para que el golpe llegara.

¡PLAF!

El golpe sonó. Lo escuche pero nunca lo sentí. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver una espalda ancha en frente de mí que habia reconocido ya en algunas ocasiones. El cabello marrón ondulaba por el viento. Y su rostro a un lado por el impacto de la cachetada. No puede ser. Es el.

-L-li-sama u-ust-ted… –escuche la voz nerviosa de Saion pero no la pude ver porque Li me bloqueaba la visión –L-lo siento mucho L-li-sama.

-Piérdanse – la voz de Li también era fría. Hasta a mí me hizo temblar.

-L-li-sama yo solo lo estaba protegiendo y defendiendo de esta arpía.

-¿Me crees estúpido? Estuve escuchando sus gritos y aun asi tratas de engañarme. Creo no haberte escuchado bien. Dijiste que me estabas protegiendo y defendiendo de ella. Dime ¿Me proteges y defiendes de los maestros cuando me reclaman, de los delincuentes cuando me golpean? –Vi que los pies de las chicas estaban retrocediendo –No me jodas. Piérdete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Escuche que se fueron corriendo dejándonos solos. Definitivamente estoy anonada y muy sorprendida. Clave mi mirada en el suelo volviendo a ver los chocolates destrozados. Y me puse a temblar de nuevo.

Li me ayudo nuevamente. No. No me ayudo. Me defendió.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Bullying**

 **Shaoran POV**

¿Saben que es lo que más detesto? ¿Saben que es lo que más odio antes que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo? Lo que más aborrezco es que se aprovechen de las personas débiles. Detesto que les hagan daño sabiendo que no tienen oportunidad de defenderse. Y lo que me pone más furioso es que sea un número grande contra solo una persona. Los cobardes que tan solo esperan a que su víctima este sola y la atacan sin igualdad. Sean hombres o mujeres, no me interesa el género, solo me entran ganas de golpearlos e insultarlos hasta que mis puños estén cubiertos de sangre o suciedad y mi garganta me duela de tanto gritar.

No me disculpare, eso no, ni tampoco me arrepiento de decir cosas asi. Porque esa es mi manera de pensar, y nadie cambiara esa manera de pensar. Porque nadie sabe lo que he vivido yo.

Esas tipas gritaban muy fuerte. Escuchaba con atención desde el otro lado de la pared como trataban a quien sea la persona que molestaban. Y en un pequeño instante habia escuchado mi nombre, ¿me habían llamado Shaoran-sama? Casi me da risa el pensar que me llamaban asi, a un tipo como yo. Pero no pensé en eso, era injusto como trataban a la persona con quien estaba discutiendo.

Me sorprendió el saber que ese grupito espantaba a las chicas que se me acercaban o querían acercarse, de cierto modo agradezco su "colaboración" pero si trataban igual o peor que la persona a quien estaban dándole una "lección" me enojo bastante.

Cuando escuche que se estaban burlando de los chocolates que alguien me iba a dar de inmediato se me vino a la mente Kinomoto ¿Cómo era posible que la llamaran solo para decirle cosas tan crueles? Está bien, me molesto el hecho de que se me haya acercado pero solo es mi problema. No el de ellas. Me pareció muy injusto.

Salí del otro lado de la pared para ahuyentarlas y que dejaran de molestar como los mosquitos que son y la escena que vi ante mis ojos era horrible.

Ellas estaban pisando los chocolates de Kinomoto, y ella solo veía sin hacer nada. Me acerque un poco más y me detuve muy sorprendido de lo que Kinomoto habia hecho: le habia dado una cachetada a esa chica insoportable, estaba llorando pero su ira me pareció aún más fuerte que la tristeza que tenía en sus ojos. Parecía otra persona. Muy diferente a lo poco que la conozco.

-Maldita ¡Como te atreves!

Esa chica habia levantado su mano para golpearla. La iba a golpear solo por haberse defendido.

Rápidamente me moví de mi lugar y camine a paso rápido hasta llegar y ponerme en frente de Kinomoto.

¡PLAF!

Habia recibido el golpe en lugar de ella. Por el impacto de ese golpe mi rostro se hizo a un lado y mí en mi mejilla sentí un pequeño ardor.

-L-li-sama u-ust-ted… – ¿Ahora me llamaba Li-sama? Es decir que si no estoy presente, ella tiene el derecho de llamarme por mi nombre. A eso me refiero con que detesto a los cobardes-L-lo siento mucho L-li-sama.

Se disculpaban conmigo, pero al parecer no se sentían arrepentidas por lo que le hicieron a Kinomoto, no las quería escuchar, tan solo quería que desaparecieran en ese instante antes de que lo hiciera yo mismo.

-Piérdanse.

-L-li-sama yo solo lo estaba protegiendo y defendiendo de esta arpía – ¿protegiéndome? Si tuviera suficiente sentido del humor me hubiese reído a carcajadas por ese comentario. Pero qué demonios decía ella. Nunca he sido protegido. Nunca.

-¿Me crees estúpido? Estuve escuchando sus gritos y aun asi tratas de engañarme. Creo no haberte escuchado bien. Dijiste que me estabas protegiendo y defendiendo de ella. Dime ¿Me proteges y defiendes de los maestros cuando me reclaman, de los delincuentes cuando me golpean? –Creo que habia soltado más de la cuenta, pero demonios, mi paciencia se estaba agotando – No me jodas. Piérdete antes de que pierda la paciencia.

Se habían ido corriendo. Le hubiese dicho cosas más fuertes, pero yo jamás insultaría a una mujer. Lo que le he dicho no es nada comparado a lo que hacía.

Me gire y vi que Kinomoto estaba temblando, no me gustaba verla asi.

-Hey –pareciera como si no me escuchara. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo.

-Pase 6 horas haciéndolos. Y aun asi… -callo de rodillas al pasto. Y seguí mi mirada hacia donde la tenía ella.

Los chocolates ¿ella los habia hecho? ¿¡6 horas!?

Sentí mas culpa de lo normal por no haber aceptado sus chocolates. El dinero se lo vuelve a tener trabajando, o sino unos cuantos centavos pueden volver a tu bolsillo. Pero hacerlos es muy diferente que comprarlos, los ingredientes, las cosas que se necesitan para hacerlos, y además de todo mucha paciencia. El dinero es poco a diferencia del esfuerzo.

Vi que sus temblorosas manos cogían los trozos pisados del chocolate y los ponía en su falda. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y no pude soportar eso. Una chica que solo quiso mostrar bondad. He sido cruel.

Me agache y tome una de sus manos en la que tenía unos pequeños trozos de chocolate, estaban un poco sucios y no tenían forma. Ella dio un pequeño respingo y me miro con sorpresa, al fin habia reaccionado. Cogí unos cuantos trozos de chocolate de su mano y me lo lleve a la boca. Kinomoto abrió más sus ojos tal vez sin dejar de creer lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Li No te los comas! –Tomo mi mano para evitar que comiera otro trozo de chocolate, pero no la deje, no importa que, me comería los trozos de chocolate sin dejar nada -¡Li dije que te detengas! ¡Están sucios!

-Pero ricos –y no estaba mintiendo, se habia esforzado mucho en hacerlos. Quizás estarían más ricos si no los hubiesen pisado, pero aun asi, no iba a desperdiciar 6 horas de esfuerzo. Con lentitud soltó mi mano y me quedo mirando aun con su rostro de sorpresa mientras me terminaba los trozos de chocolate.

Fueron solo unos minutos de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo analizando las reacciones de uno con el otro. Su rostro seguía opaco y un poco demacrado. Fácil. Habia hecho los chocolates en la madrugada.

Baje mi rostro dejando que mis mechones taparan un poco mis ojos. No quería que me viera arrepentido pero qué más da.

-Lo siento –era la segunda vez que me disculpaba con ella. Detesto hacerlo pero qué más da, por lo que ha hecho ella es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Eso y comerme los chocolates que ella hizo para mí.

-N-no está bien –me miro con más atención. Nunca nadie habia hecho contacto visual conmigo a más de 2 minutos, claro, a excepción del profesor Terada, un amigo que no soporto y… mi madre –yo debería disculparme.

Salí de mi pequeño trance al sentir el contacto de su mano en mi mejilla izquierda. El tacto era cálido y a la vez extraño. Mis ojos se abrieron ante aquella sorpresa y alcé mi rostro para verla creo yo de la misma manera en que me sentí. Sorprendido.

-Por mi culpa te golpearon –con su pulgar acaricio con suavidad mi mejilla, tratando de que el dolor se disipara –debe de dolerte. Ese golpe sonó aún más fuerte del que yo le di.

Extrañado por la sensación que comenzaba a invadir mi cuerpo por el tacto de ella me aparte violentamente. Como si me quemara. Ella se puso pálida ante mi reacción y maldije en mi interior por hacer eso.

-He recibido peores golpes. Esto no es nada. –me toque la mejilla para darle énfasis a lo que decía y ella no dijo nada. Bien. Eso quería. Que no preguntara nada, que no me hablara, y más bien que no me tocara siquiera. –no te preocupes por pequeñeces como esta.

Ella asintió y se paró después de unos segundos para coger su mochila. Yo también hice lo mismo, la acompañe hasta la entrada de la preparatoria y se fue, eso sin antes advertirle que no camine distraída de nuevo.

No muy convencido de mí mismo trate de olvidar ese sentimiento extraño que todavía seguía en mi pecho.

 **Sakura POV**

Mis pies se movieron solos en el camino hacia la casa de Tomoyo. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en esos ojos ámbares que reflejaron sorpresa en el momento en que toque su mejilla.

Tan solo con ese gesto fue suficiente para mantenerme fuera de este mundo. Por un momento parecía un niño pequeño. Sus ojos brillaron asi sea por poco tiempo, pero pude darme cuenta que brillaron. Mi corazón en ese momento dio un salto de felicidad.

Ese definitivamente era otro Li, a mi parecer, otro Li que ha estado oculto entre las más profundas sombras. Sé que suena exagerado pero asi lo vi en ese momento. Me sorprendió cuando se alejó bruscamente de mí. Rompió la pequeña magia que habia creado en mi cuando lo toque. Pero es que habia sido un acto inconsciente el tocar su mejilla herida, era como un si miles de mariposas estuvieran revoleteando en mi estómago al ver el brillo en sus ojos. Y con ese brillo créanme que sus ojos son hermosos acompañados con ese color ámbar que es muy característico de él.

Ay no! En que estoy pensando. Me di palmadas en mis mejillas para despertar de mi ensoñación y para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la casa de Tomoyo. Su casa es una mansión inmensa que ocupa casi tres cuadras de la calle.

Toque el timbre y una voz salió de un pequeño aparatito, una de las mucamas de Tomoyo.

-Familia Daidouji ¿En qué puedo servirle?

-Buenas tardes, soy Kinomoto vengo a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji –siempre que vengo tengo que avisar a la puerta. Es una de las tantas seguridades que posee la casa de mi prima. Aunque solo basta con decir mi nombre para que me dejen pasar.

-Bienvenida señorita Kinomoto. Pase por favor.

La enorme puerta de entrada se abrió lentamente y entre por ella. La vista hace algunos años dejo de sorprenderme, la casa tenía un enorme jardín que se podía apreciar mientras caminaba a la entrada de la mansión. Con una fuente de agua muy bonita, los arboles bien cuidados y el pasto verde muy lindo.

Mi amiga salió de la puerta de su mansión con un vestido amarillo que le llegaba hasta debajo de las rodillas y con una diadema del mismo color. Su sonrisa se ensancho cuando me vio y salió corriendo a recibirme.

-Sakura. Qué bueno que viniste –tomo mis manos y me guio hacia dentro de la mansión –ven. Subamos a mi habitación.

Una de las mucamas de Tomoyo estuvo esperando en la sala y me hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Buenos días señorita Kinomoto

-Buenos días Hachi-san –le di una sonrisa.

-Hachi tráenos dos tazas de té con pastelillos.

Una vez subimos a su habitación me lleno de preguntas de lo que paso en la hora de receso y le conté lo de Li.

-Que sinvergüenza. Después de que te has esforzado tanto –su ceño se frunció levemente desaprobando lo que habia hecho Li.

-Pero eso no es todo –quería decirle lo que paso antes de venir aquí. No quería que malinterpretara a Li otra vez.

-¿Aún hay más? Si él te insulto o…

-No. No es eso. A decir verdad él fue muy amable conmigo –solté rápidamente para que me dejara hablar. Tomoyo me miro atentamente y guardo silencio -¿recuerdas que Natsumi me llamo porque el profesor me buscaba? –Ella asintió levemente –bueno eso fue una trampa.

-¿A qué te refieres? –detecte un leve temblor en la voz de mi amiga.

-En la cancha de soccer me esperaba "ese" grupo junto con su líder y me acorralaron. No querían dejarme ir –mi amiga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente asustada –ellas… ellas –baje la mirada y no pude evitar que lagrimas nuevas cayeran otra vez –ellas me empujaron y luego pisaron los chocolates que hice para él.

-¿¡QUE!? Voy a matarlas…

-Tomoyo. Déjame terminar.

-Lo siento. Continua.

Tomoyo me escuchaba con atención en cada palabra que decía. No paraba de mirarme analizándome. Y cuando le dije lo de la cachetada se sorprendió, supongo que es noticia nueva que yo, Sakura Kinomoto le haya golpeado a alguien. Después le dije lo de Li y lo que reino en ese momento fue el silencio. Tomoyo tenía la boca entreabierta y su mirada estaba perdida en algun punto exacto de la habitación.

-Li te defendió

Asentí.

-Comió las galletas del suelo.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Y… ¿Sakura le tocaste la mejilla? –asentí nuevamente sintiendo mi cara arder, los ojos amatistas de mi prima tenían mucha impresión, como si hubiese descubierto América o algo por el estilo –Lo que viste en sus ojos ¿no habrá sido tu imaginación?

-No. Estoy cien por ciento segura que sus ojos brillaron.

Tomoyo se tomó la barbilla, eso era una clara señal de que ella estaba analizando lo anterior.

-Sakura. Li no es una mala persona, pero no estoy segura si es del todo buena –se paró para coger algo que habia de su cajón –Sabes que detesto no entender las cosas –saco una caja y la abrió –asi que me encargare de averiguarlo –finalmente abrió la caja y de ella extrajo una cámara de video. Al verla casi me caigo para atrás del asiento. Creo saber qué es lo que está tramando.

-Tomoyo. Por favor no te pases –me reí bajo y le dedique una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No hay nada que temer, sabes que soy buena grabando.

Me pare de inmediato y cogí la cámara de sus manos.

-Escucha –esta vez la mire seria –no me apetece la idea de que Li este siendo acosado por ti y tu cámara. Puedes tener una mala reputación Tomoyo –mi amiga me miro con tristeza y decepción y volvió a poner la cámara en su lugar entendiendo mis razones.

-Está bien. Me las pagaras después. A veces eres madura –me dedico una sonrisa burlona.

-Y tú a veces muy infantil –le dedique la misma sonrisa. Habia decidido quedarme a dormir a la casa de Tomoyo. Ya que uno de los mayordomos de mi amiga trajo a Kero a su casa y me quede más tranquila.

* * *

Al día siguiente Tomoyo me despertó para ir juntas a la preparatoria. Tomamos un delicioso desayuno y nos encaminamos tranquilamente. Llegar temprano tres días seguidos sin ser la encargada de limpieza es un record muy sorprendente para mí.

Nos encaminamos a los casilleros. Tomoyo abrió el suyo y saco sus zapatos de el para después ponérselos. Iba a hacer lo mismo pero cuando tire de la manija no se abrió, trate de nuevo y el intento también fue en vano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué extraño? –seguí jalando y no se abría.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura?

-No abre –tire otra vez de el para mostrarle. Tomoyo se acercó y tiro también pero no logro abrirlo tampoco.

-Debió atascarse. Llamare a uno de los conserjes, ya vuelvo.

Asentí. Cuando se fue trate de abrir de nuevo el casillero y no funciono. Ya harta le propine un golpe y lo jale con más fuerza. Cuando sentí que se abrió solté un grito de victoria que después se convirtió en un grito de susto y sorpresa.

El casillero se abrió. Allí estaban todos mis posters de mis cantantes favoritos, estaban también mis zapatos, algunos de mis cuadernos. Pero no en el estado que esperaba encontrarlos. El casillero estaba repleto de lodo. Los posters que tenía pegados estaban repletos de manchas de tinta y algunas cosas obscenas en la cara y cosas pervertidas en las partes de debajo de algunos de mis cantantes favoritos. Dentro de los zapatos habia pintura, no podía ponérmelos. Y los cuadernos desgarrados. Cuando abrí uno de ellos sobre las hojas estaban escritas varias palabras: " _idiota, sucia, muérete, imbécil, zorra, lanzada, puta, poca cosa, etc."_ mis ojos estaban a punto de soltar algunas lágrimas.

-Sakura no encuentro a nin… -seque mis lágrimas rápido, me voltee y cerré violentamente el casillero para encarar a mi prima -¿Sakura?

-V-vamos a clases Tomoyo –mi voz estaba temblando nuevamente –se nos hace tarde.

-Pero ¿y tus zapatos? No puedes entrar asi –ella trato de posar su mirada en la mía y yo la evitaba.

-Puedo ocultarlos –forcé una sonrisa –vamos Tomoyo que se nos hace tarde.

-Sakura, muévete –me miraba esta vez con seriedad. Me quede donde estaba y trate de hablar pero ella no me dejo –dije que te movieras Sakura.

Tomo de mi mano un poco brusca para quitarme del lugar y cuando llevo su mano a la manija toco el timbre de ingreso.

Agradecida en mi interior tome la mano de Tomoyo para arrastrarla a los salones rápidamente.

-El profesor nos puede retar y tú tienes un historial perfecto de asistencias Tomoyo. No puedo permitir que se te arruine por mi culpa –no me dijo nada. Estaba asustada de que ella descubriera lo que tengo allí. Porque estoy segura de que ella haría cualquier cosa por descubrir a la persona que me hizo eso. Y con lo inteligente y astuta que es ella no dudo que diera por primeras sospechosas a ese grupito de fans.

Al entrar el profesor ya estaba poniendo sus cosas listas para empezar la clase. No salude ni nada, tan solo me encamine a toda velocidad a mi asiento para evitar la mirada de Tomoyo. Cuando me senté sentí que la silla se estaba moviendo un poco. Ignore eso y enfoque mi atención a la clase. Después de unos minutos el borrador que utilice se habia caído al suelo. Me agache un poquito para alcanzarlo y con tan solo ese movimiento me desplome al suelo llamando la atención de todos.

Mi asiento se habia desarmado y todo el salón me miraba, algunos con burla, otros con preocupación. El profesor se me acerco y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Santo Dios ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? –estaba muy avergonzada por algunas risas que escuchaba. No quería mirar.

-Sí, estoy bien. No se preocupe.

-Debió aflojarse un poco. Llamare más tarde para que traigan un asiento nuevo.

El resto de la clase pase en el asiento del profesor. Tras mucha insistencia tuve que aceptarlo a pesar de que no me agradaba la idea. Pude notar que me miraban con preocupación, algunos del curso, mis amigas y Tomoyo. Li me ponía aun más nerviosa. No pude descifrar la mirada que tenia. Era como calculadora, incluso más que la de Tomoyo.

Desvié mi mirada de la de él y conseguí enfrascarme en el resto de la clase. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anuncio la hora del almuerzo me levante rápidamente y Salí del salón corriendo para evitar a Tomoyo y a mis amigas. En estos momentos no quería ver a nadie ni que se me acercaran, no estaba tan solo avergonzada, solo quería desaparecer y que nadie me viera donde estaba ¿mi almuerzo? Bueno lamento dejar a un lado eso porque el apetito se me habia quitado muy rápido.

Me adentre a uno de los baños de la preparatoria y me senté en la tapa del retrete a esperar a que termine el receso.

Un poco cabizbaja regrese al salón una vez culmino el receso y pude ver a algunas personas de otros salones en el mío amontonadas. Me deje ver por algunos y sus miradas se posaron en mí, extrañada me acerque aún más a ellos y pude escuchar algunos murmullos.

-"que vergüenza"

-"mira, es ella"

-"descarada"

-"pervertida"

No entendí muy bien por qué me llamaban de esas maneras, decidí ignorarlas y avance entre la multitud para ver cuál era el problema. Mis ojos se aguaron en ese momento. Habían fotos mías pegadas en el pizarrón, fotos obscenas donde yo estaba desnuda y algunas palabras escritas en ella: te invito, ven a mí, cinco dólares la hora. No quise seguir leyendo. Vi que Tomoyo estaba arrancando las fotos del pizarrón con mucho coraje, estaba arrugándolos y votándolos con sumo desprecio.

-¡Quien hizo esto! ¡Quiero saber quién hizo esto! ¡No sean cobardes y salgan!

No pude quedarme más tiempo allí y salí corriendo

-¡Sakura!

Escape, y no me detuve para nada. En mi mente todavía seguían la burla, la sorpresa y las caras de todos viéndome como si fuera el peor ser del planeta. Quería desaparecer.

 **Shaoran POV**

Cuando entre al salón muchas personas estaban amontonadas y vi con sorpresa las fotos de Kinomoto esparcidas por todo el pizarrón. Fotos de ella desnuda. No sé si fui el único pero me di cuenta que esas fotos eran montajes de ella. Daidouji estaba desesperada y muy exaltada, por más que intentaba sacarlas los celulares seguían sin detenerse en tomar las fotos con el Flash.

En ese momento pude escuchar a Daidouji gritar el nombre de Kinomoto, me voltee y pude ver que ella salió corriendo. Daidouji quiso salir tras de ella pero no podía dejar las fotos allí, asi que siguió con su vano intento de quitar las fotos y bloquearlas. Me puse de mal humor y cogí uno de los celulares de un chico que estaba tomando fotos con mirada lasciva, lo arroje al suelo y lo pise. El chico me miro sorprendido. Hice lo mismo con tres, cuatro, cinco celulares más y los demás guardaron el suyo aun con sus miradas sorprendidas. Las risas y los murmullos se acabaron en ese momento, el silencio era casi sepulcral. Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me dirigí despreocupadamente al frente al pizarrón. Daidouji estaba con unas pocas lágrimas en el rostro y me miraba con sorpresa al igual que los demás.

Encare a todos los estudiantes presentes y cogí una de las fotos de Kinomoto para después romperla a la mitad.

-No me interesa si les gusta o les disgusta esto. Los que no son de este salón, lárguense en este momento. Y no suban las fotos a internet. Llamare al profesor y le pediré que se los confisque a todos los celulares.

-¡Mi celular lo rompiste!

-¡El mío también!

Los mire y luego avance a la puerta.

-Luego se los pagare. Ahora váyanse –todos se fueron y solo los que pertenecían al salón se quedaron –el profesor vendrá en 3 minutos más –dije viendo mi reloj de mano –si no quitan esas fotos todos recibiremos castigo.

Todos quitaron las fotos mientras me veían salir del aula.

Busque a Kinomoto por todas partes y el único lugar que me quedo por buscar fue el patio trasero. No me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla. Estaba en una esquina de la pared del edificio con sus piernas recogidas con sus brazos y su rostro hundido entre ellos.

Me iba acercar lentamente para no asustarla, alce mi vista por un momento y pude vislumbrar una sombra por el reflejo de la ventana del tercer piso viendo para donde estaba Kinomoto. Me asuste en el momento en que vi una de las macetas de plantas que se movía apuntando a la cabeza de ella.

Corrí rápidamente para evitar que eso sucediera y la maceta callo, pude protegerla. Me arroje sobre ella para cubrirla con el cuerpo y la maceta callo en mi espalda. Me dolió, no voy a negarlo pero era preferible que me diera a mí, antes que en la cabeza de ella que pudo haber ocasionado que resultara herida o peor aún muerta.

Ella se dio cuenta y se asustó. Se movió de entre mis brazos y vio la maceta rota con horror. Después llevo sus manos a mi espalda con mucho cuidado y me di cuenta que lo acontecido anteriormente no lo recordó en ese momento.

-¡Dios mío! ¿¡Li Estas bien!? –me irguió suavemente y me zarandeaba un poquito.

-Si estoy bien.

-¡Vamos a enfermería rápido! Ven te ayudare –puso su mano en mi espalda y la otra hizo pasar mi brazo por encima de sus hombros.

-No. No quiero ir, ya te dije que estoy bien.

Ella me ignoro, al ver su cara seria y a la vez preocupada hizo que ese sentimiento extraño surgiera nuevamente en mi interior. Disipando ese pensamiento me deje llevar y alce la mirada nuevamente al tercer piso. Averiguaría quien le quiso hacer daño a ella. Y estoy seguro que es la misma persona que hizo lo de las fotos. Estaba muy convencido.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sospecha y Seguridad**

 **Sakura POV**

No puede ser. Dos veces ¡dos veces me ha protegido por ser estúpida! Por mi torpeza salió lastimado, y lo que es peor es que no pude hacer nada.

Lo cargue tanto como pude. Su cuerpo es más alto y pesado por lo que se me habia un enorme trabajo. Al menos el ayudaba un poco en mantenerse de pie y enderezar su espalda. La maceta habia caído en su espalda y me protegió con su cuerpo. Estoy tan mal conmigo misma por hacerle pasar esto.

Vi de reojo su rostro, expresaba mucho dolor. Y no es para menos. Rayos, si tan solo no me hubiese puesto en ese lugar. Si tan solo no hubiese estado distraída el no estaría asi.

Un quejido me hizo despertar de mi auto-culpabilidad y vi que su mandíbula estaba tensa supongo que estaba aguantando mucho.

-Tranquilo, ya casi llegamos a enfermería –se lo dije muy bajo con un poco de miedo a que me mirara acusándome. Pero no fue asi, su mirada se posó a la mía y sus ojos tenían un brillo indescriptible en los que me perdí por un momento.

-¿Estas mejor? –parpadee un poco tratando de entender el porqué de su pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-Que si estas mejor –seguía sin entender y el alzo una ceja con extrañeza, suspiro cerrando los ojos y me miro nuevamente –por lo que te hicieron –hizo una mueca de disgusto –en las fotos.

Me habia olvidado de eso. La preocupación que sentí por ver a Li asi hizo que se me olvidara todo eso. Pero ahora que lo recuerdo esas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente como si se tratase de un resumen. No pude evitar que mis ojos se aguaran nuevamente y me pusiera triste. No quería que él me viera asi. Por lo que trate de sonreírle lo mejor que pude.

-Sí. Estoy mejor, no me pasa nada, además… a-demás –mi voz estaba temblando otra vez. Baje mi mirada y la pose en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera su rostro –eso ya no importa, me resbala lo que digan o me hagan ellas…

Rápidamente tape mi boca con mi mano libre y empecé a sudar frio.

-Yo…esto…

-…

Gire lentamente mi cabeza, no me di cuenta que nuestro andar se habia detenido. Por otra parte al ver su rostro produjeron en mi ganas de salir corriendo. Mostraba seriedad mezclado con la sorpresa y el enojo.

Por favor que no diga nada.

-¿Ellas?

Rayos.

-Olvida lo que dije, no es de importancia.

Iba a seguir mi camino con él, pero se quedó quieto impidiendo que sigamos. Esto me dificultaba porque a pesar de todo no lo iba a dejar tirado.

-Ellas… ¿acaso sabes quienes te hicieron eso? –su mirada se volvió más fría y la aparte inmediatamente.

-No, no se quienes me hicieron eso. Y-ya dije que no importa. Vamos Li –trate de andar de nuevo y otra vez me detuvo.

-¿Quiénes? –esta vez pude notar exigencia en sus palabras.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Demonios Kinomoto ¡Dime quienes te hicieron eso! –no grito pero alzo su voz lo suficiente para intimidarme.

Esta vez me arme de valor para mirarlo y lo encare tratando de que mi valentía no flaqueara en ningún momento. Al decir verdad desde que lo conocí podía intimidar a cualquiera y yo no era la excepción. Pero no quería que él se enterara.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! –Cerré mis ojos con fuerza -¡Esto no es asunto tuyo!

Sorprendida por lo que habia hecho abrí mis ojos y el al parecer estaba un poco sorprendido también, pero solo un poco, endureció su mirada aún más de lo que ya estaba y vi que su boca se abría para decirme algo.

-¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –Los dos fijamos nuestra vista al frente y allí estaba la profesora Tatski un poco enfadada –Kinomoto ¿te saltaste las clases junto a Li? De usted no me lo esperaba. Y tu jovencito ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Ve a mi of…

Su rostro enojado mostro uno de preocupación al verlo a Li.

-¿Qué sucedió? –se acercó a nosotros. Agradecí infinitamente por alguna fuerza paranormal o algo por el estilo a que interviniera – ¿Li?

-…

Desvió su rostro con molestia y la profesora se enojó un poco con su actitud.

-Una maceta le cayó encima –Li giro su rostro hacia mi aparentemente molesto de lo que le dijera a la profesora, decidí no tomarle importancia –se lastimo la espalda. Fue culpa mía. Si no hubiera estado tan distraída…

-Bueno –se acomodó los lentes y se cruzó de brazos otra vez poniéndose molesta –en vez de estar discutiendo como una pareja de enamorados por qué no lo llevas a enfermería a que lo revisen.

Parpadee dos o tres veces asimilando lo dicho por la profesora y mi cara se puso tan roja que creí que podria confundirse con un tomate, bueno asi lo sentí yo, de reojo vi a Li que desvió su mirada al piso dejando caer unos mechones para que no viera su cara. Qué momento tan vergonzoso, para ambos.

-N-nosotros no…

-Ya, no quiero explicaciones. Llévalo a enfermería rápido y después vuelve a clases. Iré a dirección para justificar el atraso de los dos –suspiro y dio la vuelta –vaya, es la primera vez que Li tiene una justificación –creo que eso lo habia dicho para sí misma.

Seguí mi camino para llevarlo a enfermería, en todo el trayecto no dijimos ni una sola palabra. Por mi parte por cómo le habia gritado y me daba vergüenza verlo, y por parte de el… bueno por parte de él no sé porque siempre está muy callado.

Llegamos a enfermería y entre dejando ver a la enfermera alta y atractiva, con una sonrisa muy amigable en el rostro. Casi siempre paro a la enfermería con ella a su cuidado, con lo torpe que soy me caigo o me golpeo muchas veces y ella me cura. Al vernos se levantó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Se lastimo la espalda –ella lo cogió por los hombros y lo llevo a la cama.

-¿Cómo se lastimo? –busco algunas cosas en el cajón.

-Le cayó una maceta desde el tercer piso –saco unas tijeras, vendaje y algunos líquidos enfrascados –iba a caerme a mí pero él me protegió.

-Entiendo –lo miro a Li y lo sentó con mucho cuidado en la cama para girarlo lentamente – ¿puedes sacarte la camiseta?

-…No

¿Acaso es asi con todo el mundo? Eso me hizo temblar un poco. La enfermera a pesar de que le contesto de esa manera no abandono su rostro gentil y lo miro sonriente -¿Por qué? Si no quieres que te cure al menos déjame revisarte para ver si es preocupante o no.

-Dije que no quiero –sus ojos estaban cerrados y su ceño ligeramente fruncido. Me quede embelesada mirándolo. Era la primera vez que lo veía discutir. Antes me daba miedo verlo y discutía con los profesores pero yo solo lo escuchaba, jamás lo mire.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-…

-Eres un chico muy callado –me miro -¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Li Shaoran –respondí un poco cohibida ya que la mirada reprobatoria de Li no se despegaba de mí.

Reviso en la lista y encontró en una donde estaban todos los apellidos que empezaban con L.

-Ah, el chico problema –sonrió un poco divertida por el asunto –Li Shaoran ¿Te importaría decirme por que no quieres que te revisen?

-Usted no está hablando con un niño de primaria. No me hable asi.

-¿Te da vergüenza porque tu novia está presente?

Este no era mi día. Otra vez me sonroje y mire a la pared para ocultar mi nerviosismo. Y jugaba con mis dedos aparentando no haber escuchado nada.

-E-ella no es mi novia –lo mire de reojo y su rostro estaba sonrojado y su ceño más fruncido. No pude soportar tal escena, era tan conmovedora.

Asi que Li podía sonrojarse de esa manera tan… tierna.

La enfermera se rio un poco y comenzó a tocarlo por encima de la camiseta en la espalda –avísame si te duele –empezó a tocar con un dedo luego con dos y con tres. Li en algunos no decía nada y en otros daba un pequeño sonido de dolor –no es tan grave, voy a recetarte algunas pastillas, cremas y medicinas para aliviar el dolor ¿de acuerdo? Allí mismo en tu casa puedes hacerlo o pídele a tu novia que lo haga por ti.

-¡No somos novios! –dijimos al unísono y ella solo se rio un poco.

-Nunca te he visto en la enfermería, por eso quiero conocerte un poco como uno de mis pequeños pacientes –le sonrió, Li solo hizo un bufido. La enfermera luego me volteo a ver –Kinomoto hazme un favor –asentí –pídele a tu profesor que saque un permiso para que Li se pueda ir a casa a descansar.

-Está bien –Salí de la enfermería para dirigirme directamente a dirección.

Ella dijo que le saque permiso al profesor de mi hora pero no quería entrar al curso y que me vieran, las cosas que habían pasado esa mañana me tenían todavía triste y humillada, asi que más fácil para mí y para el seria dirigirme y sacar permiso de dirección.

Aun cabizbaja trate de pensar en una manera de disculparme por haberme desquitado tan groseramente con él. Él no tiene la culpa de lo que me pasa.

 **Shaoran POV**

Demonios. Me duele la espalda, ese impacto de aquella maceta me hizo mucho daño, con tan solo moverme ya me duele.

Y eso no es lo que ocupa solo mi cabeza, ah no. Kinomoto me hizo enfurecer hace rato, ya estoy un poco más calmado pero igualmente estoy molesto. Ella sabe quiénes le hicieron eso y aun asi se conforma con quedarse en silencio, eso no ayuda para nada.

Si no se hace algo al respecto cuenta como una señal para "ellas", como dijo ella, que puedan hacerle otra cosa. O incluso peor.

-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? –la enfermera interrumpió mis pensamientos y siguió mirándome con una sonrisa.

-…

-¿Sabes? Tal vez a todos los profesores les moleste tu actitud pero a mí no. La verdad es que la encuentro un tanto divertida.

La ignore y mire por la ventana ¿A qué hora vendría con el maldito permiso? Lo usaría como excusa para escabullirme, no pienso irme del colegio, no me gusta que me den órdenes, eso me molesta. Demasiado.

Si me dieran el permiso de salida me escondería en uno de los arbustos o arboles hasta que termine la jornada escolar, se me hará más fácil buscar alguna pista de "ellas".

-¡Ya se! –La enfermera aplaudió una vez y me miro con emoción –es esa chica –le di una mirada interrogante ¿de qué demonios habla esta loca?, ella al ver mi expresión se puso aún más feliz –hablo de Kinomoto –sus ojos cafés expresaban una mirada soñadora.

-Bien por usted…

Le dije eso para que creyera que la entendí. No me apetecía hablar con ella. Se rio muy fuerte, su risa era bonita pero también un tanto molesta. La mire con enojo ¿Qué fue tan gracioso?

-Ni siquiera sabes de que hablo y afirmaste.

-No afirme nada. Solo dije bien por usted.

-Mejor dicho bien por ti –me miro juguetonamente y por un instante sentí escalofríos –estaba diciendo que pensabas en Kinomoto.

-¿Y?

-Te gusta la linda Sakura –me gire esta vez violentamente y sentí mi rostro arder por lo que decía, la enfermera me miro con un deje de diversión, parecía una niña haciendo una travesura –Vamos, no seas tímido.

-N-no ¡No me gusta ella!

-Pero me afirmaste que estabas pensando en ella.

-No. Bueno si… No… Tch –trate de calmarme y esta vez la mire con más seriedad pero aun asi el calor de mi rostro no disminuía –estaba pensando en sus problemas.

-¿Kinomoto tiene problemas? –por su voz pude deducir que estaba preocupada. No dije nada, es casualidad que yo sepa de sus problemas, bueno no del todo, pero ella no tenia por que saberlo –Entiendo que no quieres que sepa –dijo como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos –eres un chico extraordinario.

La mire interrogante otra vez ¿Cómo puede decir eso si no me conoce?

-Aparentas ser un chico frio, pero te preocupas por los demás –baje la mirada, no me gustaba que me alagasen sin tan siquiera conocerme –no lo digo para que te sientas mal. Lo digo porque asi lo veo yo. Espero que respetes mi impresión hacia ti.

Iba a reprocharle pero la puerta se abrió y entro Kinomoto con una hoja de papel.

-Aquí está el permiso. Disculpe, pero le habia dicho al director que de una vez lo hiciera.

No quería ir al curso, lo sabía. Esta chica es predecible.

-Bueno señor adolescente Li –lo dijo burlonamente y la mire con mala cara -¿Qué? Dijiste que no te tratara como un niño –se rio un poco –ya puedes irte. Trata de caminar con cuidado –suavizo su mirada y me dio una sonrisa sincera.

Me dirigí a la puerta para salir y cogí el papel que Kinomoto tenía en sus manos –Gracias enfermera.

-Nakuru –la mire por un segundo y salí, por ultimo pude escuchar que alzo la voz para que la oyera – ¡Nakuru Akizuki!

* * *

-¡Li! Espera–detuve mi andar, por un momento me habia olvidado de Kinomoto, ella me estaba siguiendo.

Solo me quede allí parado para que me dijera lo que tenía que decirme, no la mire, ella estaba detrás de mí y yo de espaldas a ella.

-Esto… quiero pedirte disculpas –estaba nerviosa, lo deduje por su voz.

-No es necesario –esta vez sí gire sobre mi propio eje y la mire –después de todo no es asunto mío.

Seguí mi camino dejándola atrás. Si no quiere que se metan en sus asuntos entonces no es mi problema. Ella misma lo dijo. No debería preocuparme por una masoquista.

Pero, aun asi ese pensamiento sigue a la negativa. No puedo hacer eso. Que la sigan lastimando a ella y su dignidad no me gustaba para nada ¿pero qué hacer si no quiere ayuda?

-Li

Alcé mi vista. Estaba tan distraído que habia parado en uno de los pasillos donde estaba la sala de música. Y pude encontrarme con unos ojos amatistas que me miraban un tanto triste pero a la vez analítica.

-¿Daidouji? –se acercó a mí un poco cohibida. Bueno todos lo hacen. No lo niego, intimido mucho.

Sus ojos amatistas todavía estaban un poco rojos y se podía ver en su rostro níveo los rastros de las lágrimas que habia dejado esa mañana. El recuerdo hizo que me diera disgusto de nuevo, esa mala broma.

-Disculpa si te molesto. Pero necesito que me ayudes en algo –se cogió las manos y jugo con sus dedos –por favor.

-¿De qué se trata? –dije un tanto distraído.

-De Sakura

Ahora si mi vista y mi atención se dirigió completamente a ella. Su amiga es la que más confianza tiene con Kinomoto, además de que son demasiado cercanas. Asi podria al menos sacar un poco de información.

-¿Qué sucede con ella? –dije aparentando no saber nada.

-Lo que sucedió después de recreo… escucha Li, voy a ser directa –esta vez me miro con determinación –a ti te interesa tanto como a mi saber quién demonios le hizo esa atrocidad a Sakura.

Esta chica es sorprendente ¿Cómo lo supo?

-E-eso no me interesa –trate de desviar el tema y ella no me lo permitió.

-Ambos sabemos que si Li. Y eso lo sé porque de otra forma no hubieses defendido a Sakura en el salón de clases –bueno en parte es cierto.

-Eso lo hice porque no me pareció bien que la humillen –me miraba perspicazmente.

-Y te agradezco por defender a mi amiga. Pero eso no es excusa. Yo sé que a ti te interesa saber quiénes fueron. Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué?

-Daidouji te lo repetiré de nuevo… no me interesa y solo la defendí porque no me pareció correcto lo que hicieron –seguía con la esperanza de que se fuera y me dejara en paz.

-Entonces no te interesa –dijo suspirando y cerrando los ojos con serenidad.

-Asi es –iba a irme, pase de largo de ella.

-Si no es mucha molestia… ¿podrías decirme a donde fuiste cuando abandonaste el salón? –lo dijo a espaldas de mí.

Lo que dijo hizo que me detuviera al instante. Sus palabras me helaron la sangre.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo –trate de esquivar.

-Lamento decirte que si lo es –dio unos cuantos pasos y se puso frente a mi mirándome con detenimiento –cuando se trata de Sakura es asunto mío.

-…

Se cruzó de brazos y vio alrededor como si temiera que alguien nos escuchara, su rostro no estaba tan serio porque me fije que tenía un tanto de preocupación. Si pensaba intimidarme no lo lograría. Ahora que lo pienso no es solo que aparenta ser lista y observadora como decían los rumores, me doy cuenta que en realidad lo es.

-Cuando saliste del salón te seguí. No estabas buscando algo por loco ¿o sí? –Sude frio –estabas buscando a Sakura y lo sé porque cuando la encontraste te ibas a acercar a ella.

-…

-En ese momento –se calló un rato y empezó a temblar –Gracias… -cogió mis manos –no sabes lo muy agradecida que estoy contigo Li –sus ojos estaban poniéndose más rojos de lo que ya estaban –si no fuese por ti, Sakura hubiese estado muy lastimada.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella habia visto todo. Si vio todo por la ventana entonces… Aparte mis manos de las suyas y la mire con detenimiento.

-Tu… ¿Vistes quien arrojo la maceta?

Ella negó con la cabeza un poco cabizbaja. Su expresión denotaba culpabilidad.

-No, se veía borroso –su voz tembló un poco –es por eso que quería buscarte Li. Tú también estas interesado en saber quién le quiso hacer daño. Por eso quiero que me ayudes. Por favor…

-De acuerdo –mi respuesta la sorprendió. Me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas y soltó un gran suspiro que me hizo creer que habia aguantado mucho la respiración –Me sorprende que seas muy astuta.

Ella sonrió ante lo que dije y se limpió las lágrimas –eso lo sé.

Eso lo dije para que se relajara un poco. Lo repito. No me gusta ver llorar a las mujeres, y Daidouji es una chica que a pesar de que no la conozco del todo demuestra seguridad en las cosas que hace. Verse derrumbar ate mis ojos por su prima merece mucho respeto de mí por una chica tan fuerte como ella.

-Las personas que hicieron eso… también hicieron lo del asiento.

Eso hizo que me sorprendiera.

-El asiento estaba flojo –eso habia dicho el profesor.

-No. Si el asiento hubiese estado flojo sonaría, y para que se caiga debió tomar tiempo –puso su mano en la barbilla analizando –de la noche a la mañana no se afloja el asiento.

Es verdad. Ahora lo veo muy claro, también sospechaba eso pero tan solo un poco. Decidí confiar en el profesor, por eso no le tome importancia.

-Ya veo –murmure –por eso Kinomoto estaba cabizbaja y pensativa.

A pesar de que lo dije bajo ella me escucho y me miro con atención.

-Sí. Ella sabía lo que le hacían –hizo un ademan de que la siguiera y asi lo hice –Sakura es distraída pero no tonta.

Íbamos a los pasillos que conectaban con la puerta de entrada. En todo el trayecto hasta allá seguíamos en silencio.

Doblamos uno de los pasillos que estaba cerca de la entrada y entramos en donde estaban los casilleros de los estudiantes.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Daidouji se adelantó y se paró en frente de uno de los casilleros. De su bolsillo del abrigo saco una llave rosada con un llavero de gatito y abrió el casillero.

-En la mañana ella estaba rara –cuando abrió el casillero, retrocedió unos pasos. Estaba molesta e indignada, por su actitud me acerque también y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver lo que estaba en el casillero –Sakura… -la mire –no quiso que viera esto.

-Esto es vil.

-Si –quería llorar pero limpio las lágrimas que se asomaban con el dorso de la mano –creo saber quién hizo esto.

-¿Crees? –ella me sonrió con los ojos llorosos.

-Cuando yo lo creo, es porque estoy segura. Y tú también sospechas quienes son.

La mire con interés.

-No estoy seguro –cerré mis ojos con un poco de frustración –es solo sospecha.

-¿Las chicas que pisaron sus chocolates?

La mire sorprendido. Ella sabía de eso, y yo también lo sospechaba, una gran coincidencia. Ella mostro determinación en su mirada y mucha seguridad.

-Si –conteste ya no tan sorprendido de que ella lo supiera, seguramente Sakura le conto -¿pero cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Daidouji sonrió de lado pero aun con su semblante triste y a la vez serio, se cogió una hebra de su cabello y lo paso por detrás de su oreja.

-Es simple seguridad Li –cerro el casillero y se encamino dentro de los pasillos, yo la seguí con interés –ellas sabrán lo que es la verdadera humillación –me miro por encima de su hombro y esta vez adopto su rostro sereno de siempre –no pienses mal de mí Li, no soy vengativa. Sakura no se merecía eso, una persona tan gentil como ella no se merecía eso.

-…

-¿Puedes venir temprano mañana? –se volteó y me miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Por qué? –a pesar de que siempre vengo temprano, no quería darle mucha confianza a Daidouji. Ya dije que no quería tener contacto con nadie.

-Es que… te lastimases y te vas temprano –dijo mirando el permiso que tenía en la mano –asi que mañana quiero que me ayudes –bajo la cabeza –por favor.

-No me iré –Daidouji me miro con un poco de miedo.

-P-pero tu herida –me acerque a un tacho de basura para botar el permiso arrugado –Li

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? –dije ignorando su comentario.

En su rostro se asomó una sonrisa que quiso transmitir que me entendía. Después de todo sería difícil convencerme.

-Después de clases, cuando todos los estudiantes se vayan te espero en el aula. Allí te cuento todo.

-¿Y Kinomoto? –ella era el verdadero problema. Siempre se va con su amiga y no creo que la deje sola.

-Hare como si me fuera sin verla. Asi ella pensara que estoy enojada y se ira sola –alzo dramáticamente su mano izquierda a su pecho–por más que me duela no puede enterarse.

Ella se fue perdiéndose doblando una esquina de los pasillos y yo me escondí en uno de los árboles para que los profesores no me pillaran y me obligaran a ir a casa, a pesar de que aún me dolía la espalda trate de pensar en otra cosa.

Me parecía interesante su forma de ser, me recordaba a un viejo amigo, su astucia, su manera de ver las cosas, su mirada; son tan parecidas que hasta los confundiría, de no ser que son de sexos diferentes. Además de que ella es un poco mansa y sincera, en cambio él es más burlón y me saca de quicio.

Rayos, recordarlo me causaba una gran molestia.

Solo quería que no le pasara nada malo a Kinomoto, como dijo Daidouji ella no se merecía lo que le hicieron. Sin embargo seguía extrañado de que aquel sentimiento extraño desapareciera. Eso en cierto modo me alivio, porque sentir esa calidez con Kinomoto me confundía.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

Capítulo 5: Ingenio.

 **POV Shaoran.**

Una vez termino la jornada escolar esperé en el tronco del árbol a que todos salieran. No sabía exactamente los rostros de los demás, soy un poco malo recordando los rostros pero si los veo al menos se me da una idea de reconocerlos un poco. Enderece la espalda y otro quejido de dolor salió de mi garganta. Si esto no sanaba rápido sería un problema. Después no podre vigilar la calle 5 del barrio Meguchi. No puedo descuidarme.

Cuando vi que nadie más salía me baje del árbol y camine hacia la entrada del instituto.

Pase por los pasillos alerta de que alguien estuviera por ahí, en especial los profesores porque sería demasiado molesto estar aguantando sus reclamos de siempre. En especial el profesor Terada.

Ya estaba cerca del salón, seguramente Daidouji debe estar ya sola. Debió de deshacerse de Kinomoto.

Cuando doble por uno de los pasillos escuche el sonido de alguien acercándose, no puedo arriesgarme a que me vean. Pensando que era uno de los maestros me escondí en la primera puerta que vi. La puerta de uno de los grados inferiores, uní la puerta un poco quedando entreabierta, observe por ella y por la pequeña rendija vi a la persona que hace segundos percibí que se acercaba. Era Kinomoto, tenía la mirada perdida y paso de largo. No pude evitar verla, triste, habia cogido su celular y marcaba un número. Espere a que doblara por el pasillo.

Una vez se fue me dirigí con sigilo a mi salón, no habia nadie. Extrañado busque con la mirada a Daidouji ¿No dijo acaso que me esperaría aquí? Tal vez debió gastarme una broma y se fue. Muy molesto por ese pensamiento decidí dar la vuelta e irme. Pero cuando lo hice me encontré con la mirada amatista de la chica. Me miraba burlonamente.

-¿Qué? –pregunte con molestia.

-Nada –sonrió –solo que eres muy impaciente –desvié la mirada y no le conteste –fui a esconderme a los baños. Sakura creyó que me habia ido –se aproximó a la ventana y yo la seguí, la ventana daba una vista enorme de la preparatoria, más aun estando en el tercer piso, allí Daidouji y yo posamos la mirada en Kinomoto que salía del instituto todavía con el celular en la mano y el celular de Daidouji sonó en ese momento.

-¿No vas a contestar?

Ella negó con la cabeza, saco su celular y lo puso en silencio.

-Es mejor asi –cuando Kinomoto se fue, desvió su mirada de la ventana y se aproximó a su asiento –ya te dije que creerá que estoy enojada.

-…

-Vamos al otro salón –la mire con extrañeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque allá se sientan esas arpías –por un momento me quede pensando y ella al verme en ese estado soltó una pequeña risita –las chicas que le hicieron eso a Sakura –me sonroje por no haberlo captado al instante.

-¿Para cuándo piensas poner a cabo tu pequeña venganza?

-Mañana mismo –me respondió al instante y con tanta seguridad que juraría que por un momento sentí escalofríos.

-¿No crees que es demasiado pronto? –y de verdad que lo era.

-No, será mañana mismo –entré al salón y se adelantó al lado del pizarrón donde habia un cuadro con el nombre de los estudiantes y su respectiva ubicación de los asientos de cada uno, no le falto mucho para hallar lo que buscaba, sonrió de lado y me hizo un ademan indicándome que me acercara –aquí están.

Mire por un rato el cuadro y luego a ella.

-¿Te sabes los nombres de las chicas? –levante una ceja un poco perplejo.

-Por supuesto –retrocedí alejándome un poco de ella ¿acaso es una acosadora? Porque no lo parece –No creas lo que no es –me dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos –todo el mundo en la preparatoria saben quiénes son ellas, porque ellas se encargaron de que todos lo sepan –me miro con gracia –pareces ser el único que no lo sabía.

-Porque no me interesa –le dije con molestia –personas como esas me molestan.

-Deben de estar muertas de envidia –se burló de ellas –molestaron a Sakura porque son unas envidiosas.

-Sigo sin entender el por qué.

-Porque no tienen la atención que tú le has dado a Sakura –la mire seriamente y ella al verme asi también lo hizo -¿Qué pasa?

-No es atención. La ayude dos veces, eso es todo –cerré mis ojos y me dirigí a la ventana.

-Como digas –se acercó a mí con una hoja y un lápiz, me sonrió –espero que no tengas planes para hoy. Porque tenemos mucho que hacer.

Definitivamente esto va a ser muy interesante.

 **POV Sakura.**

Cinco, nueve, trece veces he marcado el celular de mi amiga y aun asi no me contesta. Suspire, no es para tanto igualmente, la entiendo. Sé que está enojada conmigo porque desde ese momento me mira como solo ella lo sabe hacer, sospechosamente.

No importa si se enoja, no se lo iba a decir, por más que ella lo quiera no se lo podía decir. Tomoyo tiene el poder de controlar en la preparatoria, y no hablo de su fama, hablo de ser conocida entre los demás. Una sola palabra y mi Tía Sonomi con sus influencias pueden encargarse de expulsar a cualquiera de la preparatoria.

Sé que esas chicas querían hacerme daño, pero yo no soy de esas personas que desean el mal a los demás, y no me gustaría ver que esas chicas la pasen mal.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa.

Este día habia sido muy cansado y difícil. Por suerte llegué a clases a recoger mis cosas un poco tarde para no tener que aguantar las miradas de todos, creí que Tomoyo me esperaría, pero seguro estaba tan enojada que no querría ni verme. Ojala que cuando llegue a clases mañana se olvide de todo.

Dejé mi mochila en la sala y Kero salió debajo de él ronroneando, me agache para acariciarlo y no pude evitar llorar con todo lo que pude en ese momento, abrace a mi gato no tan fuerte para no aplastarlo y mis lágrimas salieron sin tan siquiera querer detenerlas, estaba muy triste, demasiado ¿Con que cara podre ver a mis compañeros ahora? ¿Me molestaran más personas y me tacharan como una vulgar y pervertida?

El llanto hizo que hipara un poco. Kero maulló y me miro, tal vez no entienda el lenguaje de gato pero estoy casi segura que no le gusto verme asi. Lo deje en el suelo y me limpie las lágrimas.

-¿Tienes hambre Kero? –Como respuesta maulló y se pegó a mí con su pequeño cuerpo –Vamos.

Le di de comer a Kero y me apresure a hacer mis tareas pero no pude, los recuerdos no dejaron que me concentrara en ella asi que deje el cuaderno y el lápiz a un lado, respire hondo y luego exhale repetidas veces. Es un ejercicio que mi mama me hacía practicar cuando estaba con vida. A veces lloraba fácilmente cuando mi hermano me molestaba o cuando me lastimaba y mi madre me cogía entre sus brazos y me decía que me calmara para luego hacerme practicar ese ejercicio con ella.

Me levante y camine por toda la casa. No quería salir y arriesgarme a que me encontrara por casualidad con personas que van a la misma preparatoria. Quería evitar burlas y vergüenza, sé que soy paranoica pero si estaba muy asustada. Subí y baje escaleras despacio, entre al baño, al cuarto, la cocina, el balcón, el sótano.

Se me habia despejado la mente un poco, y estaba perdida como en las nubes, y no era por el repentino ejercicio, sino por una mirada ámbar fría y serena, sonreí sin darme cuenta. Li estaba preocupado por mí, me sentí muy culpable por haberle gritado y contestado de una manera que no es propia de mí. Me habia desquitado con él.

Pero es que no pude evitarlo, toda la frustración acumulada la descargue en él. Al menos cuando estaba con el me sentí más tranquila. Cuando nos molestaron estaba muy avergonzada, pero de cierta manera… feliz. Me reprimí mentalmente por pensar en eso y moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro.

Me reí un poco, es estúpido que él me guste de nuevo, ya me habia rendido hace mucho tiempo a que sepa al menos de mi existencia. No soy una lanzada como otras chicas, no soy tan bonita como otras, tampoco carismática, solo me arreglo lo necesario, no soy tan inteligente o buena en la cocina o manualidades.

Cuando el entro en colegio y lo presentaron al aula, me gusto desde ese momento. No era para menos. Después de todo Li es un chico que atrae por su físico y por su rostro, lo único que aleja a las personas es su actitud. Pero cuando intente ser su amiga no me dejo, ni a mí ni a nadie. Luego aparecieron los rumores de que era un delincuente, al principio no creí eso pero el a veces llegaba al colegio con la cara amoratada, con vendas o curitas pero aun asi parecía no dolerle ni tampoco importarle lo que los demás decían de él.

Eran por ese tipo de cosas que ese gusto empezó a marchitarse y me entro miedo. Miedo de involucrarme en sus cosas, miedo a que fuera una mala persona, miedo a salir lastimada.

Es cierto. No seas tonta Sakura, el solo te ayudo. Solo fue un poco amable.

Además el no acepto mis disculpas. Es una persona orgullosa y con mal humor. Nada más.

-¿Verdad Kero? –mire a mi gato y el solo maulló inclinando la cabeza un poco. Genial. Si cualquiera me viera en esta situación seguro me creerían una loca.

* * *

Al día siguiente trate de salir un poco más tarde, no tenía ganas de ir a la preparatoria pero no podía faltar, si apenas me perdonan por los atrasos.

Camine despacio y cuando llegue a la preparatoria, los minutos que quería que se hicieran lentos pasaron muy rápido para mí, abrí la puerta del salón y todos voltearon a verme, no sabía con qué caras me miraban todos si era por pena, por burla o enojo porque mi cabeza estaba todo el tiempo en el suelo.

-Kinomoto, otra vez tarde –el profesor Mabuchi dejo de escribir en la pizarra y me miro con mala cara – ¿con que excusa me vas a venir ahora?

Trate de sonreír lo mejor que pude y centre mi vista solo en el profesor para no mirar a los demás.

-Lo siento –baje la cabeza de nuevo –me quede dormida.

El profesor me miro extrañado.

-Bueno… pase señorita Kinomoto, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir –volvió a escribir en la pizarra y me adelante a mi asiento, de paso vi a Tomoyo que no despegaba su mirada preocupada de mí. Y yo como respuesta le sonreí, quería verlo a Li pero no podía, mis pensamientos del día anterior seguían presentes asi que me senté rápidamente en mi silla no sin antes tocarla un poco provocando que algunos soltaran risitas.

La clase transcurrió normalmente, esta vez iba a centrar toda mi atención a la materia de matemáticas pese a no ser mi favorita, pero necesitaba tener la mente ocupada.

La clase estaba en sumo silencio atendiendo y yo trataba lo mejor posible de retener en mi cerebro todos esos números y letras, ya estaba entendiendo un poco y viendo el proceso de cada problema cuando se escuchó un grito de una voz chillona en el aula de al lado.

Todos se levantaron a ver qué pasaba incluyéndome a mí.

-¡QUITENME ESTO AHORA! –pude escuchar la voz de Saion gritando como una loca, pase entre la multitud empujándolos un poco y lo que vi me dejo sorprendida. Todos en el aula incluyendo a los que estaban parados en el umbral de la puerta se reían de una escena tan humillante.

Saion estaba tratando de despegarse inútilmente la silla de su trasero, el maestro estaba ayudándola en vano y su grupo de amigas también. Quería reírme también pero sabía que estaba mal. La mayoría de los presentes tomaban fotos con su celular y grababan no importándoles los reclamos de Saion.

Tras casi 7 minutos más estando pegada en la silla lograron sacarla pero tiraron tan fuerte que se habia caído para atrás encima del profesor. Saion se levantó rápidamente y se sacudió la falda, miro hacia donde estábamos los del otro salón.

-¡¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ SAPOS?! ¡FUERA! –Poso su mirada en mí y camino con grandes pasos acercándose, las risas iban disminuyendo poco a poco y ella me cogió del cuello del abrigo halándome fuertemente -¡FUISTE TU! –me zarandeo violentamente y me costaba trabajo respirar -¡FUISTE TU MALDITA ZORRA!

-¡KAGURA! –el grito de sus amigas hicieron que se volteara y aflojara un poco el agarre.

-¡QUE QUIEREN!

Todo el mundo se quedó completamente callado y vieron con sorpresa lo que habia en la silla, los que estaban en el umbral de la puerta se acercaron a mirar y yo me quede parada en mi lugar, se veía perfectamente lo que estaba pegado en el asiento.

Era un pedazo de tela color rosa. No costo trabajo reconocerlo, era un pedazo de las panties de Saion. Ella soltó mi agarre rápidamente y se acercó a ese lugar, y me sorprendí aun más el ver que la falda la tenía un poco alzada y podía verse su trasero un poco irritado, obviamente a causa de tanto halar de ella. Fui la primera en ver su trasero pero no se hizo esperar a que los demás lo vieran y risas estruendosas se escucharon por toda el aula.

Saion tardo un poco en enterarse de su trasero descubierto, pero ya muy tarde porque la mayoría ya tenían sus fotos en el celular. Se bajó la falda lo mejor que pudo y se pegó cerca de una pared para taparse. Los maestros trataban de calmar a todos y tratar de sacarlos de la clase pero no funciono.

Luego sentí que alguien cruzo de largo hacia dentro del salón y otra persona pararse a mi lado, el primero era Li que se acercaba a la multitud y la segunda era Tomoyo que estaba con una sonrisa que no se inmutaba en ocultar, su mirada en alto y sus brazos cruzados.

Me sonrió.

-¿No crees que es gracioso? –una pequeña risita se hizo presente entre las dos y vio de nuevo al lugar.

No iba a mentir. Sí, me parecía gracioso ciertamente pero sentí un poco de pena por ella. A pesar de lo que hizo no hubiese deseado que le pasara lo mismo o algo peor.

De repente todo el salón quedo en un silencio sepulcral y fije mi vista de nuevo al frente, definitivamente me quede estupefacta al igual que todos por ver esa escena.

Li estaba ayudando a Saion, se sacó el abrigo de su uniforme y se lo dio a ella para que se la amarrara en su cintura logrando cubrir su falda.

-Váyanse, esto no les incumbe –los maestros estaban también sorprendidos porque el logro controlar a todos cuando ellos no pudieron ni siquiera parar la bulla -¿Te encuentras bien? –Saion estaba muy sonrojada y se podía ver en su rostro su sonrisa de autosuficiencia como queriendo transmitir a todos " _vean esto basuras"_ especialmente a mí. Cruzaron el umbral de la puerta donde estábamos Tomoyo y yo dándoles el paso.

Por un momento pude ver como Li y Tomoyo se daban una mirada rápida, Li con seriedad y Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa. Después Li estaba agarrando de los hombros a Saion manteniendo un poco de distancia y se perdieron por los pasillos que iban en dirección a la enfermería.

Ya todos volvimos a nuestras respectivas aulas.

Escuchamos casi por una hora al profesor dar un discurso sobre la ética moral y los buenos valores, diciendo que eso no se hace, que está mal y que tarde o temprano hallarían al culpable de semejante broma pesada.

Aun sin quitarme esa molestia de mi pecho por ver la escena de Li ayudando a Saion, trate de atender al profesor.

 **Shaoran POV**

Era molesto, de verdad muy molesto tratar con este tipo de cosas, Daidouji me debía bastante. Ella definitivamente está en deuda conmigo. En el transcurso en la que lleve a esta chica a la enfermería, no paraba de quejarse, hablar o soltar pequeños sollozos que obviamente eran actuados. No paraba de hacerse la víctima, y eso sumándole a su voz chillona y molesta.

Yo solo me limite a escucharla y hacerme el que la comprende, el que la apoya, el que la acompañe en las buenas y en las malas por ese día tal como dijo Daidouji.

Y enseguida Daidouji se me vino a la cabeza, ella daba miedo, con una cara como la suya y su personalidad jamás te darías cuenta que ella podria llegar a ser un demonio completo, no pensé que en su cabeza podria llegar a sacar ideas tan malvadas. Sentí lastima por la chica a mi lado, la broma que paso apenas era el principio de lo que se avecinaba. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería me irrite al saber lo siguiente que tendría que hacer.

 ** _-Flashback-_**

- _Estas bromeando ¿verdad? –no paraba de leer la lista una y otra vez, la mire con incredulidad._

 _-No, no estoy bromeando –alzo su mentón orgullosa y se sentó al asiento de al frente –es una gran idea, solo tienes que ayudarme en unas cuantas para que funcione._

 _Leí la lista de por cuarta vez._

 _-No seas exagerado –puso una cara de molestia fingida –lo que le hicieron a Sakura fue peor._

 _-Sigo diciendo que es mala idea –me pare con la intención de irme._

 _-Prometiste ayudarme –ella se paró igualmente y se puso enfrente para evitar que saliera –creí que eras un hombre de palabra._

 _-Por supuesto que lo soy pero no pienso ayudarte en algo tan vil como eso –se cruzó de brazos y me mantuvo la mirada firme._

 _-Te recuerdo que Sakura paso una vergüenza muy terrible –hizo que bajara la guardia y ella prosiguió –no me justifico por lo que hago, sé que no es bueno y estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi castigo. Pero quiero preguntarte algo –la mire con atención –las personas que merecen esto ¿quiénes crees que sean?_

 _No quise contestar y Daidouji sabía más o menos con certeza lo que pensaba._

 _-Saion ha hecho muchas cosas sin que tú te enteraras, se ha encargado de intimidar y hacerles la vida imposible a las chicas que se acercaban a ti, lo que le paso ayer a Sakura es una clara muestra de lo que ella hace y ya es hora de que alguien pare esto. Sakura en cambio no tiene nada que ver con ellas, lo único que quería era agradecerte y solo porque la ayudaste y la defendiste dañaron su dignidad y orgullo. –nuevas lagrimas se asomaron a sus ojos –solo te pido ayuda yo me encargare de hacer todo, lo prometo, solo harás un pequeño papel en esto._

 _-Daidouji…_

 _-Por favor –me miro suplicante y medite sus palabras por un momento._

 _Daidouji no era la una observadora, yo no soy tanto como ella pero al menos me defiendo. A Kinomoto la conozco desde secundaria y con lo que he visto es una persona cálida con todos y no se muestra reacia ante nada. Ella no merecía lo que habia pasado ayer. En cambio la otra con tan solo saber qué es lo que hacía me dio repugnancia. Como dicen la primera impresión es la que cuenta, y la impresión que causo en mí no era nada buena._

 _Acepte._

 _Después de planear todo ella me dijo que tenía que coquetearle o insinuármele a la chica para ilusionarla un poco. Yo me negué, por más cruel que fuera la broma no me gustaba jugar con los sentimientos de la gente asi que ella me dijo entonces que me limitara a ser al menos amable con ella. Habia planeado lo del pegamento sobre la silla y que después de eso yo la llevara a enfermería donde no habría nadie, haría que la enfermera no estuviera allí. Ç_

 _Después llamaría a unas personas conocidas para irrumpir en la jornada de clases y llevar a los estudiantes al teatro para escuchar exposiciones de algun proyecto._

 _"Lo que pasara en el teatro es lo que cierre el telón de nuestro escarmiento"_

 _Eso me dijo ella antes de irnos._

 _- **Fin Flashback-**_

-Li-sama.

Mire a la chica y ella tenía una cara de inocencia.

-¿Si? –le sonreí en vano logrando obtener una mueca no muy satisfactoria.

-¿Le sucede algo Li-sama? –Negué con la cabeza –es que le he estado hablando y ha estado como perdido.

-Lo siento.

Llegamos a enfermería. Como esperaba, no habia nadie. Quería irme de allí pronto porque la chica no paraba de insinuarse, o de pegarse a mí. Incluso se habia acostado en la cama y abría un poco las piernas para que me acercara. Eso solo me dio aun más asco de ella. De no hacerse respetar y ser una lanzada. Me hacia el loco o a veces solo la ignoraba, eso sí, sin dejar de ser amable porque después de todo ella seguía siendo una chica.

Después hice el papel de que la cuidaba. Les juro que fueron las dos horas más infernales de mi vida. Con ella me sentí incomodo, y tras ese pensamiento se me vino a la mente Kinomoto, en esta semana cuando estaba cerca de ella para cuidarla no sentía eso, sentía tranquilidad y calidez. Ella desprendía una inocencia natural a diferencia de esta.

¡Pero qué demonios pienso! ¿Desde cuándo la he comparado?

Trate de despejar los pensamientos de mi cabeza y centre mi atención a las clases. Esta vez no podía ayudar a esa chica. Pero ya sabía que es lo que debía pasar en ese momento.

Según la lista de Daidouji primero sería lo del pegamento, luego que su celular sonara en medio de la clase con un tono de una mujer gimiendo, desearía estar allí al menos, debieron de tacharla como pervertida y estoy seguro de que hubiese sido muy gracioso; después encontraría su casillero al igual que como le dejo ella a Kinomoto. Y " _para cerrar el telón"_ como dijo Daidouji la exposición que darían en el teatro.

Alguien toco la puerta y se presentaron unos hombres en traje formal al salón. Tras hablar unos segundos con la profesora salimos hacia el teatro. Ahora si saldría algo interesante.

Todos ya estaban en el teatro esperando a la exposición. Cada uno sentándose en las sillas que quieran. A un lado observe a Daidouji y Kinomoto charlando, Kinomoto tenía su semblante todavía triste pero se la podía ver un poco animada al menos, ya que vi que Daidouji decirle algo y ella se rio. Deje de verla y atendí a la exposición de plantas. Estaban hablando sobre teorías, sobre nombres científicos de algunas plantas.

Luego iban a poner un video para enseñarnos sobre la botánica al principio el video salió con las imágenes referentes a la materia, luego un hombre hablando y de la nada el video se mostró un poco rayado.

Lo siguiente fue una escena de la chica llamada Saion en el video con una ropa muy provocativa, los semblantes y sonidos de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar en toda la sala. Se vio que Saion veía hacia la cámara tratando de arreglarla como si estuviera acomodándola, luego la Saion de la pantalla sonrió y se sentó en una silla. Todos guardaron silencio y se escucharon los gritos de la chica por toda la sala.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR QUITEN ESO! POR FAVOR

Como estaba muy atrás se apresuró a correr hacia el teatro y detener el video mientras la Saion del video hablaba.

- _Diario de Kagura para Shaoran-sama número 76 –_ ¡qué demonios! – _hoy tú, Shaoran-sama no me prestaste atención nuevamente, no sabes lo triste que me siento. Pero no te preocupes, seré la única a la que ames y veas en tu vida. Porque soy yo la que te hare sentir como un rey. Ya estoy esperando el momento en el que me veas y me pidas ser tu novia. Mis fantasías se harán realidad, y este diario numero 76 será solo para ti cuando seamos una pareja._

Las personas que estaban sentadas a mí alrededor me vieron y a mí no me importo que lo hicieran. Después de todo también estaba intrigado de lo que está loca podía hacer. La Saion del video se levantó de la silla y se fue a su cama.

-¡NO! ¡QUITENLO! –las personas que estaban en el teatro trataron de quitar el video y Saion buscando tratando de apagar la máquina.

- _Shaoran-sama todo esto es tuyo –_ la Saion del video empezó a desvestirse lentamente y cerré mis ojos con vergüenza. Esta chica estaba enferma.

Ya no se vio ni se escuchó nada más porque ella tiro la computadora en la que se estaba reproduciendo el video. Todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral. Ella estaba con la mirada llena de rabia frente a todos, no se mostraba ni un signo de lágrima, tristeza o timidez como Kinomoto.

Vi a Daidouji y ella me guiño un ojo, ya después conversaría con ella, mire al frente de nuevo y Saion estaba todavía parada. Su rabia reflejo también burla. Se rio fuertemente y miro a todos los presentes.

-¡SI! ¡Ya lo saben! ¡Yo amo a Shaoran-sama! –Busco tratando de encontrar a alguien hasta que enfoco mi vista en mi -¡Shaoran-sama! ¡Yo quería que esto fuera solo para ti, lo siento! –Bajó las escaleras del teatro y se acercaba a mí –pero que dices ¿me aceptas? Prometo darte todo de mi –me abrazo –lo prometo.

La tome por los hombros y la mire seriamente. Esa era la declaración más vergonzosa y humillante que me han dado.

-Estás loca –ella abrió los ojos como platos –no te acerques de nuevo a mí.

La solté y me fui. Ella me llamaba constantemente y fue arrastrada por los maestros. Me acerque a Daidouji y ella estaba con una sonrisa triunfante, Kinomoto en cambio todavía seguía viendo a la chica siendo arrastrada por los maestros con dificultad ya que se resistía.

-Si ella está loca tú lo estas mas –Daidouji rio.

-Lo sé.

No podía estar molesto con ella, de cierta forma agradecido y eso me extraño un poco. Ya después le preguntaría como rayos hizo todo eso y si acaso sabía que la chica tenía problemas psicológicos desde antes. Pero no podía hacerlo ahora porque Kinomoto nos veía extrañada de nuestra conversación, me aleje para no estar soportando las insistentes miradas de los demás.

Cuando salí de la preparatoria mi celular timbro con insistencia. Lo saque de mi mochila y vi en la pantalla un mensaje. Y lo que me sorprendió mas fue el nombre de la persona quien me lo envió, la persona con quien no me he comunicado desde hace dos años. Y sabía que se avecinaban muchas sorpresas.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

Capítulo 6: Sorpresa.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Trate de caminar lo más rápido posible hasta mi apartamento, todavía con lo que paso en este día tenía que aguantar otra cosa como esta.

Ya enfrente del edificio en el que vivía subí las escaleras corriendo, no tenía tiempo de esperar en el ascensor. Abrí la puerta y busque con mis ojos en todas partes, busque incluso debajo de la cama y los lugares más recónditos por si mis ojos me engañaban.

Estaba muy agitado y me deje caer en mi cama. Ese maldito casi me da un susto, después de dos años. Dos años en el que perdimos toda comunicación quien sabe por qué razón, y ahora me viene con un mensaje de: " _Querido Shaoran… estoy en tu casa haciendo travesuras con una chica ;)_ "

Voy a matarlo.

Me lleve mis manos a la cara con frustración. Y trate de calmarme para no lanzar una maldición a los cielos.

Una vez calmado, fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua y entonces el teléfono sonó.

Me acerque y vi que en el registro de llamada salía un número desconocido. Normalmente yo no contesto números desconocidos pero una corazonada me obligo a coger el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

Escuche una respiración agitada que salía del auricular y me moleste por esa broma. No necesitaba ser inteligente para saber de qué se trataba.

-Voy a colgar

- _¡No! Espera_ –esa voz, la reconocí al instante y fruncí el ceño – _Lo lamento querido, no creí que te pondrías celoso._

-Tu, desgraciado. No empieces con tus tonterías –su risa burlona me hizo enojar pero me quede callado hasta que se calmó -¿A qué llamas?

- _No nos comunicamos desde hace dos años y me tratas de esa forma_ –escuche un lamento fingido – _eres cruel._

-Habla rápido o cuelgo.

- _Ya, ya, está bien. Solo quería saber cómo estabas._

-No bromees conmigo y dime la verdadera razón.

- _De verdad, es esa razón, no te miento_ –suspiró – _¿Qué te pareció mi mensaje?_

 _-_ Te busque por todas partes, para mandarte al carajo y golpearte hasta quitarte los dientes –su risa se presentó de nuevo al auricular –y créeme que si hubiese sido verdad sacaba a la chica desnuda si es posible.

- _Sigues siendo muy inocente. Debiste saber que ese mensaje era una broma._

-¿Por qué? Si tú eres capaz de cualquier cosa -¿Acaso cree que no lo conozco?

- _Se nota que no me conoces. En primer lugar eres mi amigo y no sería tan poco hombre como para llevar a una chica y tener sexo en tu apartamento_ –sus palabras me molestaron pero hicieron que mi ceño fruncido se calmara – _y en segundo lugar sigo siendo virgen como tú._

Agradecí a los cielos que él no estuviera frente a mí, porque estoy seguro que se burlaría de mi rostro que en este momento estaba más rojo que un tomate. Tras mi silencio su risa me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡No molestes!

- _También te quería llamar para decirte con anticipación que tendrás una gran sorpresa pronto._

-¿Qué sorpresa? –me enserie en ese momento.

- _Si te lo dijera no sería una sorpresa._ –Puse mis ojos en blanco – _me despido querido amigo._

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –otra vez su molesta risa se escuchó –espero que no sea una locura tuya.

- _Tranquilo Shaoran lo sabrás pronto. Quizás la sorpresa te llegue en un gran paquete. Por lo distraído que eres estoy seguro que no te has dado cuenta de las señales._

-Espera ¿Qué señales?

- _Adiós Shaoran…_

Y colgó.

Demonios.

Ahora me tenía más preocupado ¿Por qué siempre está lleno de misterio cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza? Él siempre ha sido reservado en el momento de dar sus "sorpresas" ojala que el paquete no sea uno que contenga fotos suyas como la vez anterior porque juro que las botare a la basura.

Ya sin darle más vueltas al asunto me cambie el uniforme de la preparatoria y me puse un calentador y una camiseta sencilla, de paso cogí un abrigo cualquiera del armario para salir rápido del apartamento. Ya lo dije anteriormente, detesto estar en un lugar tan frio.

Camine no tan apresurado y pase por el parque Pingüino dejando que el viento primaveral y el olor los cerezos floreciendo en los arboles calmaran un poco mi semblante. Definitivamente este día habia sido el más sorpresivo que he tenido. Muchas cosas que me sorprendieron, interesaron y asustaron (Nótese lo de la chica de enfermedad mental) ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Saii? ¿Sali? No me importa.

Llegue al barrio Meguchi y me quede recargado en la pared que estaba cerca de una casa de dos pisos. Esperaba no encontrarme con el idiota de Eita. Cuando ese tipo esta drogado me es difícil lidiar con él, puesto a que me mareo fácilmente por su olor, asi como esa vez que intento violar a Kinomoto.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –cerré mis ojos. Genial, hablando del idiota.

-Lo de siempre –seguí recargado en la pared y sin abrir mis ojos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no quiero verte por aquí? –Sentí que se paró frente a mí, asi que abrí mis ojos –Eres peor que un mosquito.

-…

-Vete –esta vez saco las manos de los bolsillos donde las tenía puestas. Sabía lo que iba a hacer en ese momento -¿No escuchaste?

Cerro su mano derecha en un puño y lo alzo para golpearme directo a la cara pero yo lo detuve con mi mano izquierda y apreté con fuerza su puño. Los dos teníamos mucha fuerza al igual que la resistencia, por lo que cuando apreté su puño no cambio su mirada en ningún momento.

Sonrió.

Y daba puñetazos tratando de alcanzar mi rostro y yo esquivando o reteniendo sus golpes. Después de unos minutos ya estábamos estrellando el puño de uno con el otro a nuestros rostros, patadas, rodillazos y como siempre uno de los dos tenía que parar al suelo. En este caso fue el. Iba a patearlo pero en ese momento apareció su grupo de amigos. "sus chicos" como decía el.

Todos corrieron hacia mí y se abalanzaron para golpearme. No me importaba, iba a seguir peleando para sentir esa adrenalina que tanto me gusta, ellos sabían la diferencia de fuerza entre todos, porque ellos saben del hecho que se artes marciales por les resulta imposible tocarme un solo pelo.

Tras minutos de golpes y patadas, vi a todo que estaban en el suelo sobándose sus costillas, otros cogiéndose los brazos y las piernas en un vano intento de calmar el dolor. Mi respiración estaba agitada y tras darle una última mirada a Eita me largue de ese sitio. Ya iba a anochecer pero eso no me importo, no me importaba llegar tarde a mi apartamento.

Sentí otra vez esa molesta punzada en mi espalda y me obligue a recargarme en un árbol que estaba cerca del parque Pingüino. Sinceramente me dolía demasiado. El dolor era insoportable, trate de que ese dolor no se reflejara en mi rostro mientras peleaba, porque eso iba a ser una muestra de debilidad ante esos estúpidos.

Me senté y lleve mi mano hacia mi espalda para sobarme un poco la herida. Después de unos minutos en que el dolor disminuyo un poco me dispuse a caminar nuevamente hacia mi apartamento.

A lo lejos pude divisar una silueta que se iba acercando poco a poco. Era una persona que llevaba fundas, seguramente por las compras que realizaba un viernes por la tarde. A medida que iba acercándome visualice mejor a la persona e inmediatamente me puse nervioso.

Y era por el hecho de que esa persona era Kinomoto. No detuve mi andar pero tenía que tomar una decisión rápida. No tenía miedo de que me viera sucio, o con golpes. Me importa poco lo que digan de mí. Me puse nervioso simplemente porque era ella, porque sé que no importa quién sea la persona con quien trate, ella no duda en prestar su ayuda ciegamente. Y si me ve con estas heridas, va a ser una molestia más para mí.

Miré mi abrigo, y me tranquilice enseguida porque lo reconocí como unos que llevaba una capucha, asi que sin dudarlo me la puse lo más bajo que pude y agache la cabeza para que la sombra de la capucha tapara mi rostro.

Pasamos de largo, ella a su camino y yo al mío.

Llegue a mi apartamento e inmediatamente tome una ducha, cure torpemente mis heridas con vendas en el cuerpo y curitas en mi rostro. Me acosté y unte la crema que esa enfermera ¿Nakuru se llamaba? Me habia recomendado.

Me vino el recuerdo de Kinomoto preocupándose por mí, el de Daidouji sonriendo amistosamente, y el de la enfermera diciendo que soy una buena persona.

No soy buena persona.

Hasta yo mismo me contradigo, me preocupo por las personas y aun asi hago daño a algunas repitiéndome internamente con la tonta excusa de que como son malas deben pagar por lo que hacen con golpes y puñetazos.

Pero es una mentira, eso solo es para convencerme. Esa solo es una manera de tranquilizarme, de mantenerme entretenido de esta vida tan aburrida que tengo, de desquitar mi odio y soledad, de castigarme a mí mismo.

Tras ese último pensamiento me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **Sakura POV.**

Deje las fundas de compras en el suelo y de mi bolsillo saque mis llaves para abrir la `puerta.

-¡Ya llegue! –Kero salió de la cocina y vino a recibirme con su ronroneo habitual. Sonreí y me encamine hacia la cocina.

Me dispuse a hacer la cena para tres personas ya que Kero come el doble que yo, un estofado no estaría nada mal. Me agache y mire a mi amarillo gato.

-¿Se te antoja estofado? A mi si –Kero maulló y se apegó a mí.

Me remangue la playera y prepare la cena. Luego lave los platos y fui a mi cama a dormir.

Todavía seguía con la incertidumbre de lo que habia pasado esa tarde. Me sentí mal por Saion, pero aun asi ese castigo que recibió era necesario para ella.

La habían expulsado de la preparatoria porque el video que todos vieron fue tachado como una falta de respeto a la moral. El director y los maestros no querían ningún escándalo por lo que optaron a expulsar a Saion. Ella decía amar a Li.

Eso me puso más triste, pero fue una tristeza mezclada con lástima, porque eso que ella decía sentir por Li no era amor. Hasta una persona distraída como yo lo sabe. Eso era una obsesión o capricho que ella tenía hacia él.

Aun asi no se me despejaban las dudas de la cabeza. Tomoyo y Li parecían llevarse muy bien. Eso produjo un poco de molestia en mí. Jamás habia visto que él tuviera confianza con alguien, por no decir nadie. Y habla normalmente con mi prima como si hubiesen sido amigos.

Suspire.

Me recrimine mentalmente ¿Cómo es posible que yo piense en eso? Vamos Sakura ¿en serio te atreverías a afirmar que estas celosa de tu prima sin motivos? Eso jamás.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

* * *

Escuchaba un molesto ruido insistente que no me dejaba dormir. Era ese mismo ruido que siempre me despertaba de mi sueño placentero y tranquilo ¿Acaso no saben que uno debe dormir?

Ya harta cogí una de mis almohadas y le propine un golpe al lugar donde estaba el insistente ruido. Luego me acosté de nuevo y me dispuse a retomar mi sueño.

Sentí unas pequeñas garritas arañando mi brazo, asi que abrí mis ojos y vi a Kero maullando a mi lado.

Me levante con pereza, ahora ni mi propio gato me dejaba dormir. Vi mi reloj tirado en el suelo y me vino un pequeño clic a la cabeza.

-¡Voy a llegar tarde!

Si señores, lo mismo de siempre. Por la pereza de levantarme o quedarme dormida llego tarde a la preparatoria.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí de casa sin desayunar. Me despedí como siempre y me dispuse a correr con todas mis fuerzas para no aguantar los reclamos del profesor de Historia. Me alegre el saber que había algunos estudiantes en la entrada de la preparatoria. Y en ese mismo instante el timbre de inicio sonó. Al menos llegue justo a tiempo.

Salude a las personas del salón, ese habito nunca se me va a quitar, no importa si me miran con mala cara o con disgusto o burla. Pero me alegre el darme cuenta que no era el completo centro de atención. Casi todos estaban hablando del rumor de la expulsión de Saion y que la llevaron a un psicólogo para sus problemas mentales. A pesar de que estaba feliz, me sentí triste por ella.

Me acerque a mi asiento donde estaba Tomoyo con su celular y la salude.

De reojo pude ver que Li estaba mirando por la ventana. Me preocupe al instante al ver curitas en su frente y mejilla izquierda. Tenía morado la otra mejilla y la barbilla y su mano estaba vendada un poco. Quise preguntarle que paso, acercarme y ayudarlo pero el miedo por saber que expresión pondría detuvo ese impulso. Asi que me contuve.

Tras decirle un breve buenos días me senté frente a él.

Pude ver que Tomoyo también estaba preocupada por él y otra vez ese sentimiento molesto se apodero de mí. Tomoyo me miro por unos segundos y dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa extraña.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura? –mi prima recargo su barbilla en su mano derecha y me miro.

-Nada ¿Por qué preguntas? –me puse nerviosa.

-Te noto muy afligida –desvié la mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta –espero que no sea por la chica esa.

Sabía que hablaba de Saion. Y agradecí internamente a que hablara de ella y no de Li.

-Es estoy preocupada, ella la paso muy mal –pude notar como mi prima frunció el ceño tras lo que dije, extrañada por su conducta le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero el maestro de historia habia llegado.

Los que estaban parados se sentaron rápidamente y las risas se detuvieron.

-Buen día –dejo sus libros y marcadores en el escritorio y paso lista rápidamente –Antes de dar inicio a la clase, quiero presentar a un nuevo alumno que se integrara a nuestro grupo –miro hacia la puerta e hizo un ademan –pasa.

Cuando entro el nuevo estudiante, muchos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar por toda la clase. Especialmente por parte de las chicas pequeños gritos de emoción tras ver al nuevo estudiante. Y la voz de una persona a mis espaldas no pasó desapercibida.

-Eriol.

 _¿Eriol? ¿A caso Li lo conoce?_

Voltee un poco para ver a Li de reojo y su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Silencio –el maestro hizo callar a todos –como ya saben la semana pasada se les informo que iba a haber un estudiante de intercambio –hizo una breve pausa para escribir en el pizarrón él.

Es verdad, la semana pasada el profesor Terada habia dicho que él iba a venir de Inglaterra y reemplazar a Kuroba-san. Lo vi por un momento, su rostro mostraba serenidad y tenía un semblante muy tranquilo, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios. Su piel nívea como la de Tomoyo, tras los lentes se podían apreciar sus ojos azules, a mi parecer muy bonitos y su cabello tenía un color negro azulado, creo yo por los rayos del sol que se colaban en la ventana.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y me sonrió cálidamente, su sonrisa me transmitió mucha paz. No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Luego vi que sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba tras de mí y su sonrisa antes cálida se transformó en una burlona.

-Su nombre es Eriol Hiraguizawa, viene de Inglaterra, asi que sean amables con el –miro a todos con un semblante serio –y espero que algunos aquí presentes aprendan de su responsabilidad. Es un chico muy aplicado –todos suspiramos, el profesor de historia no se conforma con nada. Esta vez se dirigió a Hiraguizawa –puedes sentarte.

Se aproximó al asiento vacío que estaba a mi lado, y su sonrisa burlona se posó en Li, y luego me sonrió cálidamente de nuevo.

El timbre para la hora del receso sonó y casi la mitad del salón se puso alrededor de Eriol. Le hacían muchas preguntas como que tal era Inglaterra, si tenía hermanas o hermanos, si tenía novia. Las preguntas fluían pero el solo se dispuso a mirar sin decir ni una sola palabra por lo que supusieron que no entendía mucho el japonés, asi que la multitud se dispersó.

Se apodero un incómodo silencio, como una especie de tensión que no supe reconocer.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji –dijo Tomoyo rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se habia creado –mucho gusto Hiraguizawa.

-El gusto es mío –me sorprendí de que pronunciara muy bien el idioma, tal vez no quería ser molestado –puedes llamarme Eriol si gustas.

-Entonces llámame Tomoyo si gustas –le dijo dándole la mano, que el tomo y planto un beso en el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo. Tras esto mi amiga sonrió –Se nota que eres un caballero.

-Hay que tratar con respeto y delicadeza a una dama señorita Tomoyo.

-Ay pero que cosas dices –Tomoyo lo miro muy confiada –dime solo Tomoyo.

-Está bien.

Tomoyo me dedico una mirada y con los ojos me indico que me presentara.

-Ah! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto –hice una pequeña reverencia –mucho gusto en conocerte. Espero no serte un estorbo.

-Sakura –alce la mirada –te llamas como una hermosa flor característica de este país. El nombre te queda muy bien porque eres igual de bella que la flor de cerezo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. Tomoyo también sonrió estando conforme con lo que él dijo.

-Al igual que Tomoyo me gustaría que me concedieras el deseo de poder llamarte Sakura, eso sí me lo permites.

-Claro –dije muy alegre. Me gustaba mucho la idea de hacer un nuevo amigo.

-Llámame Eriol también, querida Sakura –tomo mi mano la beso en el dorso también.

Eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa y muy avergonzada. Era la primera vez que me trataban de esa manera.

-¿Sabían que los besos en la mano traen buena suerte? –la voz de Yamazaki hizo que nos exaltáramos. Su comentario atrajo mi atención.

-¿Traen buena suerte? –no pude evitar preguntar. Escuche la risa de Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto –dijo asintiendo repetidas veces –se dice que un beso en la mano puede traerte fortuna, y una larga vida. Eso depende de la persona que te de ese beso en la mano –alzo su dedo índice mientras hablaba –porque si la persona es de buen corazón tendrás tanto dinero que sería capaz de comprar al mundo entero y una vida tan larga que hasta superarías a los mismísimos inmortales.

Larga vida. Me sorprendí bastante al escuchar eso, Eriol parecía una muy buena persona, eso significa que tendré larga vida. Un momento. Si tenía larga vida no podía ver a mis seres queridos, me asuste.

-Otra vez estas diciendo mentiras ¿verdad? –Detrás de Yamazaki apareció mi amiga Chiharu que lo miraba reprobatoriamente y con los brazos cruzados – ¡Takashi deja de molestarlos!

Le cogió de la oreja y la halo sutilmente.

-Discúlpalo Hiraguizawa, el a veces inventa tonterías.

Oh asi que era una mentira.

-Para nada, jamás habia escuchado a alguien tan sabio en mi vida –dijo Eriol con su semblante tranquilo.

-¿Eh? –dijimos al unísono todos los presentes, incluso Yamazaki se sorprendió de escucharlo decir eso.

Eriol se levantó de su asiento y se puso a lado de Yamazaki.

-Pero te falto algo –dijo dirigiéndose a Yamazaki –no solo dan vida eterna. Se dice que si llegas a confiar mucho en esa persona, se podria tener poderes tras esperar un siglo pacientemente.

Lo escuche con más interés y al parecer Li también mostro el mismo interés. Yamazaki sonrió.

-Y esos poderes pueden ser escogidos por ti mismo…

-Sí, pero solo se pueden escoger tres.

Yamazaki extendió su mano.

-Takashi Yamazaki –le sonrió con mucha alegría –presiento que nos llevaremos muy bien.

-Eriol Hiraguizawa –Eriol estrecho su mano dándole su amistad –también presiento lo mismo. Mucho gusto.

Chiharu tenía los ojos desorbitados y Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risita.

-No sabía que Hiraguizawa se pudiera prestar para estas cosas –dijo Chiharu suspirando y en un susurro que solo Tomoyo y yo pudimos escuchar.

-A mí también me sorprende. Pero es divertido –dijo Tomoyo ¿De qué están hablando?

-No entiendo, es decir que tú y yo tendremos poderes ¿verdad Tomoyo? –Chiharu y Tomoyo pusieron sus manos en mi cabeza en señal de apoyo.

-Es una mentira Sakura –Tomoyo me miro con una sonrisa de entendimiento.

-Me molesta que Yamazaki se aproveche de tu inocencia –me dijo con lastima.

Suspire aliviada. Qué bueno, asi que era una mentira.

La silla de atrás hizo un ruido brusco y todos volteamos para ver como Li se levantaba con el ceño fruncido y también un poco sonrojado a mi parecer. Se dirigió donde Eriol que también se habia quedado callado.

Todos nos sorprendimos por como Li lo cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo halo para sacarlo del salón.

Nos apresuramos a alcanzarlo.

-¡Espera Li! ¡¿Qué le harás?! –no contesto y eso me asusto más. Temía que le pudiera hacer algo a Eriol.

-No se preocupen chicos –Eriol nos sonrió a todos muy calmado para nuestra sorpresa –Vamos a hablar a solas –se acomodó los lentes y se puso serio –quizá se me declare.

Después de eso Li camino aun más rápido y se perdieron por los pasillos. No muy convencidos entramos al salón. Tomoyo estaba un poco pensativa y yo más preocupada que nada.

Ojala no le pase nada malo a Eriol porque pude notar que a Li no le agrado mucho la presencia de él.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

Capítulo 7: No quiero tu ayuda.

 **Shaoran POV**

-Va…mos Shaoran ¿Por qué no me sue…ltas de una vez? Me… está doliendo el cuello –a pesar que se quejaba no pare mi andar para nada. Seguía arrastrándolo por el cuello de la camiseta con mucha fuerza hasta llegar al patio trasero.

Cuando pasamos por el pasillo varias personas me quedaron viendo con temor. No era muy difícil de imaginar, creían que iba a hacerle daño a este estúpido. Incluso nos topamos con dos maestros que estaban preocupados también, obviamente los ignore, pero gracias a Eriol logro decirles una "buena mentirita" para lograr persuadirlos. Mi sonrojo aún no se quitaba. Demonios ¿hasta cuándo este tipo va a avergonzarme?

 _-No se preocupen maestros, somos amigos, estoy seguro que le da tanta alegría de verme que me besara. Pero no puede hacerlo frente a todos porque al pobre le da mucha vergüenza –_ Eso dijo.

Mierda. Lo peor de todo es que la cara de los maestros era un auténtico poema.

Cuando llegamos al patio trasero lo lance al piso soltando fuertemente el agarre de mi mano. Eriol se quejó un poco por el impacto pero aun asi se rio.

-¡Explícate!

Se levantó y sacudió la tierra de su uniforme y me miro con un rostro serio, alce una ceja con extrañeza.

-Está bien-se acomodó los lentes y bajo la mirada –no puedo aceptarte Shaoran. Lo siento.

-¿Qué? –parpadee repetidas veces.

-Que no puedo aceptarte, entiendo tus sentimientos pero –tosió fingidamente –pero ¡Por Dios Shaoran! Solo te veo como un amigo.

Me acerque a él a grandes zancadas y lo tome del cuello de la camisa nuevamente, dibuje una sonrisa torcida en mi rostro y lo acerque lo suficiente para que nuestras narices estuvieran a milímetros.

-¿Quieres hacerte el payaso eh? –ni yo mismo reconocí mi voz. Era tan seria que incluso podria confundirse con una voz de ultratumba –deja que te quite esa payasada.

Eriol alzo las palmas de las manos a la altura de sus hombros y rio nerviosamente.

-Está bien Shaoran, jeje, solo fue una pequeña broma.

Lo solté y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos. Metí las manos en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo mire seriamente.

-¿Y bien?

Se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y la corbata que le habia desarreglado y me miro seriamente, pero esta vez de verdad.

-Vine para acompañarte –fruncí el seño, algo no andaba bien –Futtie me lo pidió. Incluso me compro los boletos y me dio las llaves de tu apartamento.

Por un momento mi mente se desconectó de la realidad ¿Qué Futtie hizo qué? No es posible, mi hermana no puede hacerme esto ¿Por qué? Si mandó a Eriol es porque tiene pensado algo. Debió ser _ella_ quien la obligo.

-¿A-acaso fue esa mujer quien la obligo? –no pude evitar que mi voz temblara, recordar a esa mujer hizo que me pusiera mal y sentí un vacío en mi corazón. Bajé mi mirada permitiendo que los mechones de mi cabello taparan mis ojos. Apreté mis puños y dientes con fuerza haciendo que rechinaran.

-Shaoran esa mujer es tu madre –lo miré con furia pero el aun asi no se inmuto –no te refieras asi de ella.

-¡¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?! Tu más que nada sabes lo que sufrí por ella –Eriol se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro en señal de apoyo. No quería apoyo, no quería su lastima, en ese momento su contacto me quemaba, retiré su mano violentamente y le di la espalda –vete, si esa mujer te envió con las intenciones de vigilarme no quiero que estés aquí.

Caminé con la intención de alejarme y sus palabras hicieron que me detuviera.

-No fue tu madre. Fue Futtie la que me pidió que te buscara –me giré para velo fijamente –quería venir pero ya sabes que tu madre no deja salir a tus hermanas. Asi que me ofrecí para ayudarla. Dijo Futtie que no quería que estuvieras solo. Me pidió de favor que viniera en su lugar.

-¿Por qué no ha llamado? –No pude evitar darle una mirada triste –Intente llamarla, a ella y a las otras pero no contestaban.

-Tu madre no quería que hablaras con ellas. Y no dejo que ellas tampoco hablaran contigo.

Esa mujer no tiene corazón. Es un monstruo.

-¿Ellas están bien?

-Dicen que te extrañan, te dan un enorme abrazo y que aman mucho a su lindo hermanito –sonreí al imaginármelas con sus trajes chinos y corriendo hacia a mí para asfixiarme con sus brazos –y yo también te extrañe querido amigo –se acercó para darme un abrazo asi que me hice a un lado –eres tan cruel –en sus ojos se asomaron falsas lágrimas y eso me subió un poco el ánimo.

Entonces se me vino un pensamiento a mi cabeza y sude frio.

-¿Dijiste que te dio las llaves de mi apartamento? –Eriol sonrió ampliamente y de su bolsillo saco una llave poniéndola frente a mi rostro.

-Asi es –su sonrisa burlona me puso aún más nervioso –viviremos juntos querido amigo.

Mátenme.

-Me niego –trate de quitarle las llaves pero él fue más rápido y esquivo mi mano.

-Tranquilo, solo será hasta que busque un nuevo lugar donde quedarme –hizo girar la llave en su dedo índice y se dirigió hacia el árbol que siempre uso.

-Avísale a Futtie que no se preocupe por mí. Y que la quiero mucho –dije caminando tras él.

-También le diré que estas siendo un niño muy malo –giro la mitad de su rostro para verme de reojo y lo miré extrañado –cuando lleguemos al apartamento quiero que me expliques el porqué de esos golpes o si no se lo diré a Futtie.

-De acuerdo –dije suspirando.

Se recargo en el árbol y yo me senté descansando mi espalda en el tronco. Eriol miro todo el lugar con un aire interesado.

-Es muy bonito, tranquilo y simple –cerro los ojos y yo lo imite –me gusta.

-…

-¿No es bonita? –abrí uno de mis ojos para verlo y seguía en el mismo estado ¿de qué está hablando? Sonrió tranquilamente –Sakura –di un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y lo mire directamente.

El al ver mi reacción sonrió divertido y yo desvié la mirada.

-No lo sé.

-Parece una niña pequeña, y su sonrisa es como la de un ángel –sus palabras me molestaron pero trate de que no se reflejara en mi rostro.

-Y muy inocente –murmure para mí mismo.

-Tu ni hables que eres igual –se sentó a mi lado mirando hacia el patio y se puso a jugar con una pequeña piedra -¿Qué relación tienes con ella?

-Ninguna –dije desinteresadamente.

-No parece –en ese momento sonrió al ver que capto mi atención –ella te mira mucho –Ah era eso.

-Me tiene miedo es todo –el negó con la cabeza y dio un largo suspiro.

-A eso me refiero cuando digo que eres igual de inocente.

-¿Qué dices? –en ese momento sonó el timbre y Eriol se paró.

-Nada –me extendió la mano y la tome para levantarme –Vamos a clases, si nos demoramos demasiado pueden pensar que en realidad te me declaraste o estas violándome.

Le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y me adelante –deja tus payasadas –el solo se reía en el camino, y mientras caminábamos muchas miradas sorprendidas se posaron en nosotros, a Eriol y a mí no nos importó, ya que estábamos hablando de cosas triviales como si nada ignorando a todos. Vi como algunos maestros estaban con una cara aliviada al verme pasar serio, lo que es normal, y a Eriol muy sonriente molestándome y una que otra broma.

Abrimos la puerta del salón y las miradas de antes se posaron en nosotros, especialmente una verde con preocupación.

-¡Eriol! –corrió hacia nosotros, yo me adelante a mi asiento ignorando a Kinomoto y Eriol se quedó en la puerta -¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Debería ofenderme por esa pregunta que le hizo a Eriol? Sinceramente me molesto el saber que estaba preocupada por él y pensar que yo le haría algo malo.

-Sí, estoy bien Sakura –vi de reojo que Kinomoto no estuvo muy convencida con su respuesta y Eriol lo noto y sonrió con tranquilidad –solo quiso besarme pero me negué.

Kinomoto abrió los ojos como platos y la boca sorprendida, Eriol seguía con la mirada sonriente y tranquila, Daidouji soltó una pequeña risa y el salón entero guardo un silencio sepulcral. De la vista puesta en Eriol pasaron en la mía. Y todos me vieron con los brazos cruzados y las piernas extendidas en la mesa. No vieron mi rostro porque tenía la mirada gacha.

Me levante aun con la mirada gacha y me pare enfrente de Eriol, y aun asi no me importo que Kinomoto estuviera temblando. Alce la vista y Eriol seguía con su maldita sonrisa burlona. Asi que lo cogí de la corbata y la hale para que su frente chocara con la mía, y eso ocasionó que él se arrodillara sobándose con sus manos la frente roja por el golpe. Aun asi el soltó una risa burlona y todos exclamaron un sonido de sorpresa.

Me agache y lo vi a los ojos.

-¿Quieres que te siga dando cariñitos Eriol? –una sonrisa sádica adorno mi rostro y los que estaban presentes en el salón retrocedieron –porque no me importara dejarte pasar frio en la noche mientras duermes con una pequeña cobija en el suelo fuera de mi apartamento.

Eriol rio nerviosamente y se levantó encarando a todos con una mirada seria. Extendió sus manos al frente para obtener la atención de todos cosa que ya logro.

-Lamento esta pequeña intromisión a todos, fue mi error –soltó un carraspeo –por favor olviden esta pequeña escena.

Volví a mi asiento y todos después de unos segundos de silencio retomaron sus conversaciones.

-Ay no! Eriol tienes la frente roja –Kinomoto estaba acariciando la frente de Eriol para aliviar su dolor y eso me molesto aún más de lo que estaba.

-Deberías disimular un poco más tus celos –deje de mirar a Kinomoto para encontrarme con la mirada divertida de Daidouji –ese amigo tuyo no tardaría en conquistarla –su mirada se volvió soñadora y miro a algun punto perdido –el amor es tan confuso.

Gruñí como respuesta inconscientemente y trate de desviar el tema.

-Esa chica –ella me miro con atención –planeaste incluso el video.

No sonó como pregunta, más bien como afirmación y Daidouji sonrió malévolamente.

-Por supuesto, ¿No es genial?

-Pienso que es retorcido –ella rio como respuesta y giro un poco su cuerpo para verme -¿Cómo conseguiste el video?

-Veras… -tomo su mentón y miro hacia arriba de forma pensativa –ese video lo tenía desde hace mucho tiempo –esa respuesta me puso aun mas asustado, es decir, esa chica hacia esto desde hace tiempo –no quería llegar a los extremos de querer humillarla pero ella se lo busco.

-Bien…

En eso se acercaron Kinomoto y Eriol.

-Deberías ir a enfermería.

-No Sakura, te dije que estoy bien –se sentaron al mismo tiempo –el me daba peores golpes que este asi que despreocúpate.

Sentí la mirada de Kinomoto y la mire con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué? –le dije cortante.

Ella se tensó y bajo la mirada inmediatamente.

-N-nada –Vi a un lado y Daidouji y Eriol se querían aguantar la risa, los mire con enojo también y entro el profesor a dar sus aburridas clases.

* * *

-No dejes que el coraje te consuma –Estabamos caminando con la mochila al hombro hacia el departamento, su vista estaba entrecerrada y el reflejo del sol hacia que los lentes brillaran, tenía su usual sonrisa burlona y llevo mucho tiempo hablando solo, no quería responderle para evitar sus estúpidos comentarios –me dieron ganas de abrazarla fuertemente porque hiciste que se asustara como un borrego asustado.

Fruncí el ceño y lo mire con molestia, el en respuesta desvió la mirada como si no hubiese dicho nada, y silbo como un pajarito.

Caminamos un rato más en silencio y al pasar por el parque pingüino Eriol se detuvo a contemplarlo, yo solo me limite a observar lo que hacía.

-Este lugar es muy tranquilo Shaoran –cerro los ojos y respiro pausadamente –Tomoeda es un pueblo muy lindo y las personas que viven aquí muy amables –amables, si claro –estoy pensando en quedarme aquí. Pero esta vez ya no tanto por la petición de Futtie.

-Como quieras.

Caminamos un poco más y nos detuvimos en el edificio en el que estaba, subimos al ascensor y llegamos al último piso. Iba a sacar mis llaves pero Eriol fue más rápido y metió la suya en la cerradura. Suspire. Adiós a mi privacidad.

Al entrar me sorprendí de ver maletas en la sala y lo mire a Eriol pidiéndole una explicación.

-Cuando te fuiste entre inmediatamente –saco la lengua burlándose de mí.

Me vestí con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones holgados, me puse los zapatos y abrí la puerta para salir.

-¿Adónde vas? –Eriol se estaba cepillando los dientes y me veía con un poco de preocupación.

-Por ahí –el frunció el ceño, algo muy raro en él y se acercó a mí.

-Shaoran no hagas ninguna tontería –me encogí de hombros y salí del apartamento sin decirle nada.

Me encamine nuevamente al barrio Meguchi a hacer lo mismo de siempre. Quería quitarme la frustración de haber escuchado que esa mujer alejo a mis hermanas de mí. Su egoísmo es tan grande que incluso llego a mentirles. Pero entonces ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla como yo quiero? Es por ella que desconfío, es por ella que soy asi.

Es por ella que mi vida es oscura.

 **Sakura POV**

Mire el reloj de la mesita de mi prima y marco las seis y media. Espere a que Tomoyo saliera del baño para despedirme. La puerta se abrió dejando ver el cabello mojado de mi prima y una toalla tapando su escultural cuerpo.

-Tomoyo ya tengo que irme. Se está haciendo tarde –mi prima se puso triste y se acercó a mí.

-Báñate primero y después te vas –se sentó a mi lado, cogió mis manos con fuerza.

-No tengo ropa. Además en la casa me baño y no le he dado de comer a Kero –cogí mi mochila y me acerqué a la puerta.

-Bueno, pero este fin de semana te quedas a dormir a mi casa –me señalo con autoridad –y no acepto un no por respuesta Sakura.

Le di una sonrisa sincera y divertida, antes de salir de la puerta con un asentimiento de cabeza. Fui acompañada por una de las mucamas de Tomoyo hacia la salida. Me despedí de ella y me dispuse a caminar a mi casa. Seguía pensativa tras lo sucedido esa mañana. Pero a la vez estaba un poco molesta con Li.

No debió ser grosero con Eriol, no importa si se conocen desde mucho antes, eso que hizo no estaba bien. Bueno Eriol tampoco se justifica porque lo hizo quedar mal pero aun asi la violencia no es la mejor solución.

Estaba pateando una piedra en el camino, distrayéndome con mis pensamientos. Pero me detuve al ver que la piedra cayo a los pies de alguien sentado. Alce la vista de la piedra y mis ojos se abrieron con horror al ver a Li recargado en un árbol con moretones recientes en su rostro y pequeñas cortadas en sus brazos, estaba sucio de tierra y respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados.

Me arrodille frente a él y se dio cuenta de mi presencia por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente, los tenía entrecerrados pero cuando me vio los abrió completamente y se tensó en su lugar.

-Estas herido –me miro con molestia y desvió su mirada. Alce mi mano con la intención de tocar su rostro pero la aparto violentamente con un manotazo. Baje la vista y me quede donde estaba, luego la alce de nuevo y me escudriñó con su mirada –déjame ayu…

-No quiero tu ayuda –desvió la mirada nuevamente pero esta vez con sus brazos cruzados –vete.

-Pero…

-No.

Bien esta vez sí me enoje por su actitud asi que me levante rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido. Li sonrió un poco al pensar que me iba pero abrió sus ojos como platos cuando vio que me senté a su lado pero un poco más apartada y con los brazos igual de cruzados. Su mirada llena de sorpresa cambio a una de enojo.

-Dije que te fueras –infle mis mejillas y el alzo una ceja por mi actitud.

-No –frunció mas el ceño y lo mire de la misma manera que el a mí –si no aceptas mi ayuda, no me moveré de aquí.

-Tu… -desvié la mirada molesta e hice un sonido para que le quedara en claro que lo ignoraría –Pues quédate allí el tiempo que quieras. No me importa.

Y asi nos quedamos en un largo silencio, no pude evitar verlo de vez en cuando, Li tenía la mirada en frente con el ceño fruncido, sonreí a mis adentros, parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, no, más bien los dos porque no me iba a mover de allí hasta que cediera.

A pesar de los moretones que tenía y pequeños rastros de sangre, no quitaba su atractivo, sus ojos ámbar sin brillo miraban a un punto inexistente, estaba distraído y con una mirada llena de tristeza. Quise abrazarlo pero me contuve otra vez.

Asi de las seis y media paso a las siete y luego siete y diez. Estaba cansada pero aun asi no me iba a rendir.

Escuche un suspiro a mi lado y voltee para ver como Li me miraba con sus ojos cansados.

-¿No te iras nunca verdad?

Negué con mi cabeza y el suspiro nuevamente.

-Sera mejor que te vayas –miro al cielo y luego alrededor –está anocheciendo y es peligroso a esta hora por aquí.

-No –un destello de cansancio y molestia se pudo ver en sus ojos, no pude evitar temblar pero trate lo mayor posible que no me afectara –tan solo dime donde está tu casa. Te llevo allí y asunto arreglado. Eriol puede curarte.

El me fulmino con la mirada y me encogí un poco en mi lugar.

-No quiero ir –su voz profunda y cortante hicieron que me quedara en claro su respuesta.

Tras pensarlo unos momentos, me levante y sacudí mi falda de tierra, me pare frente a él y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando le extendí la mano.

-Entonces ven a mi casa –juro que en ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara viva, jamás me imagine en pedirle algo asi a Li, pero dado por su estado me preocupé mucho. Además si no quiere ir a su casa por no querer ver a Eriol entonces yo lo curare en la mía –pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que decidas a cuál de las dos.

Li miro a su lado derecho y lo pensó unos segundos, luego me vio a los ojos profundamente y eso hizo que inevitablemente me sonrojara.

-De acuerdo –dijo en un suspiro. Le dedique una sonrisa alegre, tomo mi mano y se levantó –por dónde vives.

Señale el lado derecho, indicándole que me siguiera y asi lo hizo, como siempre metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminando despreocupadamente. No pude evitar sonrojarme, verlo por segunda vez sin el uniforme del colegio, su ropa normal lo hacía aun más atractivo de lo que ya es. Me reprendí mentalmente y sacudí la cabeza.

Rayos, me enfermare si sigo pensando en eso, y no es porque no me agrade, eso no, es solo que no puedo aceptar que aun tenga pequeños sentimientos por él.

Caminamos en un silencio muy cómodo para mí, y lo sabía porque él es de pocas palabras y yo no le pregunto casi nada por temor a que me fulmine nuevamente con su típica mirada molesta.

-Llegamos –me detuve frente a mi casa y abrí la reja para que pasara, pero al voltear vi como él estaba pensando y su cuerpo parecía el de una estatua, estaba con una mirada de duda como debatiéndose entre entrar o no. Sonreí al verlo de esa manera y me acerque a tomarle la mano obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de él, luego bajo la mirada y se dejó guiar hasta dentro.

Prendí las luces de la sala dejando ver mi hogar vacío y ordenado.

-Ya llegue –al escucharme decir eso sentí como Li se tensó, me preocupe pero seguro no quería que le preguntara.

Del comedor salió Kero maullando y se acercó a nosotros, se pegó a mis piernas y solté el agarre de Li para coger a mi gato .

-Ven –el me siguió lentamente con la mirada gacha, cuando entramos a las sala deje a mi gato en el suelo –siéntate.

Li se sentó en el mueble más grande, yo me senté a su lado para cogerle el rostro y él se tensó a mi contacto por lo que giro el rostro para que no lo tocara, le volví a tocar el rostro pero el hizo lo mismo.

-Li –lo llame suavemente captando su atención –necesito revisarte para tratar tus heridas –el bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza sus puños –sé que tal vez te resulte desagradable pero déjame ayudarte por favor.

Me vio a los ojos y su mirada ámbar destellaba un pequeño brillo, no sabía si era mi imaginación pero ojala no lo haya sido. Me gusto ver esa mirada por un momento.

Esta vez le cogí la cara nuevamente y el a pesar de que tenía tenso el cuerpo se dejó tocar el rostro. Empecé por poner un dedo con delicadeza en su mejilla derecha, el entrecerró un ojo por el leve contacto que hice dándome a entender que le dolía mucho ¿Cómo puede estar tan calmado con heridas asi todos los días?

Me aparte de él y me puse de pie inmediatamente, corrí a mi habitación donde tenía el botiquín, lo cogí y baje las escaleras muy rápido, al entrar de nuevo a la sala, observe como Li estaba viendo todo con atención a su alrededor, y su mirada se posó en dos retratos que tenía sobre la pequeña mesita. Una mirada llena de tristeza e incomodidad invadió su rostro, me acerque a sentarme a su lado y desvió la mirada tratando de ocultarla.

-¿Ellos son tus padres?

Sonreí con melancolía y cogí los dos retratos entre mis manos y Li las vio con atención.

-Sí, eran muy importantes para mí y los quería mucho –Li abrió sus ojos sorprendido para luego mirarme con incredulidad.

-¿Eran?

-Mama murio por una enfermedad cuando era pequeña y papa hace dos años –reprimí las lágrimas que querían asomarse a mis ojos. Deje las fotos nuevamente en la mesita y abrí el botiquín para sacar las vendas, alcohol y agua oxigenada, cogí el algodón y lo remoje con el alcohol para pasarlo por sus brazos que tenían los cortes. Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-Lo siento –me detuve pero el negó con la mirada.

-Es normal que arda –miro los cortes nuevamente –sigue.

Le seguí pasando el algodón en el brazo y se formó un leve silencio que luego el rompió.

-Creí… -estaba dudando en decirme algo, asi que ladee la cabeza sin comprender lo que iba a preguntar –creí… creí que vivías con tu familia –me miro con tristeza y ¿comprensión?

-¿Por qué creías eso? –Detuve mi mano que tenía el algodón y lo mire sorprendida –creí que todos sabían que ya no tengo padres.

-Bueno… -se sonrojo un poco y sobo su nuca con una expresión de nerviosismo –no escucho lo que dice todo el mundo.

No pude evitar reírme por su actitud que se veía infantil ¿Estaba avergonzado por solo eso? Ese no parecía el usual Li Shaoran. El me fulmino con la mirada y su sonrojo aumento.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –me calme un poco y le sonreí cálidamente.

-No es nada –Tome de nuevo el algodón y lo pase sobre su brazo –Mamá y Papá siempre se encargaron de hacerme feliz. Ahora solo me queda un dulce recuerdo de ellos. Por eso me encargo de esforzarme siempre.

-¿No te sientes sola? –me miro con intensidad y baje la mirada avergonzada. Estúpido sonrojo.

-Ehm no –saque el agua oxigenada y la regaba levemente por su brazo –Kero está conmigo.

El no dijo nada más y se quedó mirando a mi gato que erizaba sus pelos por ver a Li. Resulto en cierta manera gracioso, parecía como si se estuvieran retando con la mirada.

Al terminar de poner el agua oxigenada me disponía a hacer lo último que era curar su rostro. Asi que interrumpiendo esa batalla de miradas que se habia creado entre él y mi gato lo tome del rostro para que quedara frente al mío.

Él se asustó por mi cercanía y se fue para atrás, extrañada trate de verlo pero el tapo su rostro y lo hizo a un lado para que no lo viera. Me moleste por su actitud y me cruce de brazos alejándome de él.

-Sé que soy fea, pero no es para que reacciones asi.

Li abrió los dedos de sus manos para verme por el hueco de estos aun sin que quiera que le vea la cara.

-No eres fea –me sorprendí y me sonroje al máximo, esas palabras me hicieron feliz –Lo siento –se enderezo y otra vez le cogí el rostro para curarlo.

Li estaba mirando a todas partes menos a mí, estaba incómodo y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Sus gestos me parecían extraños y a la vez graciosos. Estaba muy cautivada por su mirada. Lastimosamente todo lo bueno debe terminar asi que le puse algunas gasas en su rostro tapando las heridas. Cerré el botiquín y admire el trabajo que habia hecho. No dudaría en convertirme en enfermera. Rei para mis adentros. Esta escena es como si una madre cuidara de su hijo. Me sonroje tras ese último pensamiento.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –su pregunta me extraño un poco y ladee la cabeza sin comprender. Bajo la mirada haciendo que sus mechones taparan sus ojos y una sombra estuviera en lugar de ellos –es doloroso –murmuro pero aun asi lo escuche –es muy doloroso.

Su rostro lleno de impotencia hizo que algo se quebrara en mi interior, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía tome su rostro entre mis manos pero esta vez no fue para ver sus heridas, sino para saber en que estaba pensando. Sus ojos estaban sorprendidos al ver y sentir como acariciaba su mejilla con lentitud y cariño, como si lo que estuviera entre mis manos fuera un cristal que en cualquier momento se rompería.

Baje su cabeza y alce la mía para darle un pequeño beso en la frente que duro unos cuantos segundos. Mamá me hacía eso cuando estaba herida o triste y fue inevitable que yo la imitara al ver esa mirada llena de dolor.

Cuando baje la mirada, Li tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos como si estuviera en otro mundo que no fuera este, parpadeo dos o tres veces y sus mejillas estaban ¿sonrojadas?

Al darme cuenta de lo que habia hecho, mi rostro lo sentí tan caliente que incluso podria confundirse con una fiebre. Me separe de el rápidamente y un silencio muy incómodo se formó entre nosotros.

-Tengo que irme –Li tenía todavía la mirada perdida y no me miro, se levantó del sofá aun sin mirarme y se fue. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y tras unos cuantos minutos quede en una especie de shock. Subí las escaleras rápidamente y entre a mi cuarto junto a Kero. Me tire a la cama para delante, cogí una almohada y la estampe en mi rostro para bajar el color de mis mejillas.

¿Qué hice? Kami-sama Que he hecho.

-Eres una idiota Sakura –murmure para mí misma mientras mi gato se acomodaba a mi lado.

Soy una tonta.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	8. Chapter 8

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Cobarde.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Saque las llaves y se me cayeron por el temblor que tenía en mi cuerpo. Demonios, desde que salí de la casa de Kinomoto no he parado de temblar, estaba nervioso y me sentía raro. Cogí las llaves que deje caer y trate de calmarme para meterla de nuevo a la cerradura pero la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Eriol con un rostro serio y preocupado a la vez.

-¿Dónde estabas? –ignore su pregunta y pase de largo mientras el cerraba la puerta con llave. Fui a la cocina y me serví un vaso de agua para calmar un poco mi temblor y Eriol me siguió –Shaoran… ¿Qué te sucedió? No tenías esas heridas en la mañana.

-…

-Respóndeme Shaoran… -se sacó los lentes y los dejo sobre la mesa logrando ver mejor su mirada seria.

-Pareces mi esposa –cerré los ojos tratando de calmar mi respiración que empezaba a volverse pesada.

-Créeme que si fuera mujer hace rato te pediría matrimonio –bien eso que dijo Eriol estaba fuera de lugar –deja de evitar la pregunta y dime qué demonios le paso a tu rostro… -bajo la vista por un momento y luego me miro a los ojos –y también a tus brazos… -luego abrió la boca para decir algo y se acercó a mi analizándome con los ojos bien abiertos -¿y por que demonios estas rojo?

Le di la espalda para que no me viera, no quería decirle algo innecesario y que llevara a Eriol a tal grado de molestarme hasta la muerte.

-No te interesa.

Se formó un gran silencio, Eriol camino hacia la sala, se acercó al mueble y cogió su celular que estaba cargando cerca de él.

-Llamare a Futtie –me asuste al instante y corrí hacia el para quitarle el celular pero él fue más rápido y aparto la mano -¿Qué dirá Futtie de su pequeño hermano?

-No hagas una estupidez como esa –me moleste y trate de quitarle el celular con mucha más insistencia –si se lo dices a Futtie…

-Te llenara de muchas más preguntas que las mías, asi que habla.

Suspire resignación.

-De acuerdo.

Nos sentamos en el mueble y trate de mentir acerca de mis golpes pero él no me creyó y alzo el celular dándome a entender que llamaría a Futtie, asi que no me quedo más que decirle la verdad. En toda la explicación que le di su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, solo se limitaba a mirar mientras terminaba.

-Entiendo –me sorprendí por sus palabras, esperaba una reprimenda, un regaño o insulto –escucha Shaoran, no soy quien para regañarte o decirte si lo que haces me parece bien o mal porque todos somos humanos y cometemos errores… pero solo te pido que tomes tus decisiones con madurez y pienses bien las cosas.

No dije nada, solo sentí que las palabras de Eriol fueron como un balde de agua fría para mí. Me levante para ir a bañarme y le di la espalda a Eriol.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? –me voltee extrañado, Eriol estaba con los ojos cerrados y los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Alce una ceja por su actitud tan seria.

-Pues a bañarme –me gire de nuevo y lo que dijo me hizo parar en seco.

-Nada de eso –se acomodó los lentes y abrió los ojos analizándome –todavía no has terminado de contarme todo ¿Por qué viniste todo rojo? –Di un respingo en mi lugar –y no me digas que es porque corriste hasta aquí. No estas sudado.

Bien, ahora si mi rostro estaba de un color rojo fosforescente, eso creo, sentí mi cara enrojecer y un poco de calor. Diablos ¿Por qué a Eriol no se le escapa nada?

Baje la vista y trate lo mejor que pude de decirle las cosas.

-B-bueno y-yo –frunció el ceño con extrañeza y baje la mirada avergonzado, no quería decirle pero si no lo hacia él iba a llamar a Futtie. Eso es lo que menos quería –y-yo.

Un sonido de sorpresa escapo de los labios de Eriol, levante la vista y él estaba con la mano en la boca y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

-¡No puedo creerlo Shaoran! –me tomó de los hombros y me sacudió violentamente. No he dicho nada aun ¿Por qué se comporta de esa manera? -¡Shaoran! –sus ojos estaban acuosos y me pude dar cuenta que las lágrimas eran falsas, lo empuje y el callo al mueble y tenía la mirada sombría –se supone que yo debía ser antes que tú.

-¿Eriol?

Alzo la vista y tenía ya lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas como cascadas, de cierta manera se vio muy cómico.

-Viste a una chica desnuda.

Hubo un momento de silencio y lo único que se escucho fue el sonido de los grillos de afuera. Sin pensarlo más cogí lo primero que tenía a la vista y se lo lance logrando que le cayera en la cabeza, por el impacto Eriol cayó al suelo con un chichón enorme en la cabeza. Por supuesto que el golpe iba a ser fuerte. Le lance el teléfono.

Me acerque a él y troné mis nudillos, Eriol volteo y sonrió nerviosamente. Después de lo que fueron 5 minutos me senté en el mueble cansado y con un bufido me cruce de brazos para luego ver enorgullecido como Eriol estaba con muchos golpes en el rostro mientras limpiaba sus gafas con un paño con los ojos cerrados en actitud serena.

-Asi que no era eso –suspiro con alegría –estaba asustado.

-¡En primer lugar no sé por qué lo pensaste! –estaba rojo y colérico. Si esto sigue asi creo que me va a dar algo. Me sobe las sienes en actitud de frustración y trate de calmarme.

-Bueno, entonces dime que te sucedió –se puso los lentes y los acomodo –y no tartamudees por favor, me harás pensar lo peor nuevamente.

Respire hondo y solté el aire sonoramente.

-E-es que después de pelear contra esos sujetos estaba muy cansado y me puse a descansar cerca de ese parque pingüino –Eriol asintió para que siguiera –y después Kinomoto me vio y bueno no se quiso ir hasta que acepte su ayuda –la boca de Eriol se abrió con sorpresa y asintió nuevamente poniéndome más atención-entonces para que dejara de molestar fui a su casa, y ella me curo.

-¿y?

Suspire. Demonios se habia dado cuenta que omití _esa_ parte.

-B-bueno ella me beso –la cara que puso Eriol era un perfecto enigma, me miro sorprendido por unos segundos para después ponerse a llorar a cascadas.

-¡Shaoran ya no eres virgen de labios!

-¡Fue en la frente!

Nos quedamos estáticos y no supimos cuándo es que nos paramos de nuestro lugar para mirarnos seriamente. Tras escuchar lo que dije Eriol me miro buscando algun indicio de mentira y luego sonrió con gracia y me miro con burla.

-¡pff! –se rio frenéticamente como si le estuvieran dando ataques, me enoje y a la vez me sonroje por tomar lo que dije como broma.

-¡N-no te burles! –se cogió el estómago tratando de calmar su risa, después de esperar pacientemente a que se calmara él se sentó nuevamente en el sillón y tenía su misma mirada de burla dando a entender que se quería reír nuevamente.

-¿Hasta dónde puede llegar tu inocencia? Pareces un niño.

-P-pues que quieres que haga –lo fulmine con la mirada y mi rostro estaba más acalorado -¿felicitarla?

Me miro nuevamente con burla.

-¿Qué hiciste después de que te beso?

-Salí de la casa.

Otra vez se puso a reír. Me cabree en ese instante y tome de nuevo el teléfono que estaba en el piso para lanzarlo. Él se asustó y se escondió detrás del mueble.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo –puso un signo de amor y paz con sus dedos y baje el teléfono –ni siquiera debiste ponerte asi por un beso como ese.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cómo no iba a ponerme asi, lo hizo sin aviso y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Solo fue un beso en la frente –trato de aguantarse la risa –era pasable que te pusieras asi si solo hubiese sido en los labios. Me pregunto cómo será cuando ya tengas el beso en los labios.

Se rio nuevamente y yo suspire por sexta vez ese día. Tal vez tenía razón, pero yo no tomo todo a la ligera como lo hace Eriol. A veces envidio su tranquilidad.

-Sabes –su voz hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y me miro con burla mezclada con seriedad. ¿Raro no? –Parecemos mujeres.

Extrañado levante una ceja, cuando Eriol dice rarezas como esa me asusta. Sinceramente.

-Tú lo parecerás. A mí no me metas en tus estupideces.

El negó con la cabeza soltando una pequeña risa.

-No Shaoran. Normalmente son las chicas que hablan de estos temas de besos –me sonroje sin poder evitarlo y me levante para gritarle pero él me paro con su mano alzada –no voy a burlarme, aparentas ser frio pero aun asi eres blando por dentro.

No le respondí y me dirigí al cuarto dando un portazo muy fuerte. Me acosté a la cama y mire al techo como si fuera lo más interesante en el mundo. Pero mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte.

Kinomoto.

Cuando llegué a su casa estaba muy nervioso, no quería entrar por miedo a ver a su familia. Ver a su madre y su padre juntos, estoy seguro que verlos en armonía podria haberme matado, me hubiese dolido ver eso. Pero me sorprendí al ver la casa vacía, y me extrañe que a pesar de estar vacía, Kinomoto dijo "ya llegue", trataba de pensar a mil por hora una manera de saludar a su familia.

Y por lo visto la única familia que tiene es ese gato.

"No lo entiendo"

Eso es lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza ¿Cómo es posible que siempre este sonriente a pesar que tiene la falta de cariño de sus padres? ¿Cómo es posible que no se le vea ningún rastro de tristeza estando sola? Es muy diferente a mí, yo tengo a esa mujer como madre al menos, ella no tiene a ninguno de sus dos padres y aun asi… aun asi ella siempre está feliz y con una sonrisa sincera adornando su rostro.

 _Mamá y Papá siempre se encargaron de hacerme feliz. Ahora solo me queda un dulce recuerdo de ellos. Por eso me encargo de esforzarme siempre._

Asi que era eso. Su padre y su madre en vida se encargaron de hacerla feliz ¿es por eso que siempre estando a su lado se siente cálido? Mi cara enrojeció tras ese pensamiento. Ciertamente es cálido estar cerca de ella, cuando me curo tuvo un cuidado muy exagerado conmigo, era delicada y gentil, pero era por esa misma calidez que no quise verla a los ojos ni tampoco que me tocara porque esa calidez la sentía de niño cuando me daban amor maternal, creí que estaba oculto en lo más profundo de mi corazón, asi que me sorprendí al sentir eso cuando ella me miraba y me tocaba.

Era doloroso sentir eso, era muy doloroso ver en sus ojos preocupación porque me recordaba a como me trataba antes mi madre, con cariño.

Pero su contacto era diferente, me miraba de otra manera que no supe descifrar y extrañamente me ponía nervioso, pero cuando me miro de esa forma no pude evitar perderme por un momento en esos ojos esmeralda que brillaban con intensidad.

Por inercia lleve mis dedos a mi frente, todavía podía sentir un leve cosquilleo en ella.

-Shaoran –escuche unos golpes en la puerta –Shaoran ¿Estas despierto?

-Pasa –Eriol entro al cuarto y me sonrió burlonamente ¿acaso no le duele la cara de tanto sonreír?

-Ven a comer.

-No tengo hambre –me gire en la cama y me quede mirando la ventana.

-Esta vez no son las típicas porquerías que comes –vire un poco la cabeza para mirarlo por encima de mi hombro –cuando llegué encontré varias fundas y bolsas de comida chatarra. Shaoran eres buen cocinero ¿Por qué te compras sopas instantáneas? Y esta casa estaba llena de polvo.

-¿Si voy a comer lo que has cocinado te callas? –el sonrió y se cruzó de brazos con el cucharon en la mano.

-Sí.

Me levante y lo seguí a la cocina, olía delicioso, hace tiempo no habia olido una comida preparada en mi propio apartamento. Creo que la última vez que habia cocinado fue hace un año y medio, pero debido a que no quería pasar mucho tiempo en mi "hogar" no quise cocinar más.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-¿Ya pensaste que le dirás a Sakura? –fruncí el ceño y deje de comer para mirarlo con seriedad.

-Deja de llamarla por su nombre –el sonrió con gracia –y no. No iré a la preparatoria.

-¿Cómo que no iras? –me miro acusadoramente y yo di lun largo suspiro.

-Porque no quiero verla –me señalo con la cuchara.

Alzo la voz un poco para enfatizar.

-¡No seas cobarde Shaoran! –se rio ligeramente y me miro esperando una repuesta.

-No soy cobarde… es solo que ya no quiero tener que ver nada con ella –baje la mirada avergonzado.

-Eso es ser cobarde.

-No.

-Bueno como digas… –su semblante ensombreció y dibujo una sonrisa triste -¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que siente Sakura?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Eso es algo de lo que te tienes que dar cuenta solo tu –se levantó de la mesa para irse del comedor me dio la espalda y me dijo algo que me dejo muy preocupado –el corazón de ella es hermoso, pero si va a escoger tiene que ser fuerte.

Me quede pensando solo un buen rato ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?

 **Sakura POV**

-Y eso fue todo lo que paso –le dije con un fuerte sonrojo en mi rostro.

Tomoyo me miro como si tuviera tres cabezas no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba. Le conté a mi prima de ese pequeño incidente que sucedió en mi casa porque necesitaba hablar con alguien y que me diera algun consejo que me ayudara. Solo la habia llamado para decirle que tenía que contarle algo importante para mañana pero ella no se aguantó y vino a mi casa sin avisar por lo que no tuve más remedio que decirle.

Estaba abrazando mi almohada con las piernas recogidas y apoyando mi espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Mi prima estaba frente a mi arrodillada mientras me miraba con brillo en sus ojos.

-Sakura jamás pensé que hubieras hecho eso. Jamás –se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito.

-Ya te dije que fue por impulso –me daba mucha vergüenza aun el asunto.

Mi prima enterneció su mirada y se acercó a mí con tranquilidad para mirarme directamente a los ojos buscando algo.

-Sakura –ladee la cabeza por su cambio de actitud -¿A ti te sigue gustando Li verdad?

Mi rostro se puso de los mil colores y lo oculte en la almohada para que Tomoyo no me mirara ¿Cómo responderle? Ni yo misma sabía que era lo que me pasaba.

-No lo sé –le respondí con sinceridad. Hubo un largo silencio pero fue cómodo, Tomoyo entendió que tenía que dejarme pensar un poco. Hace tiempo que me habia rendido con él, pensé que si lo dejaba como estaba y olvidarme de ese pequeño gusto que sentía se iría fácilmente, pero nunca pensé que volvería inesperadamente con más fuerza.

-Sakura –Tomoyo interrumpió mis pensamientos y vi que ella habia puesto una cara muy seria –eres mi rival –la mire con extrañeza y Tomoyo desvió la mirada un poco triste –a mi también me gusta Li.

Sentí una opresión en mi pecho, me la quede viendo a Tomoyo por un largo rato, no sé qué cara habia puesto en ese momento, lo único presente que tenía en ese momento era la cara seria de Tomoyo y sus palabras que se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza ¿A Tomoyo le gusta Li? ¿Desde cuándo? Me puse a pensar en la última vez que los vi juntos. Se trataban como si se hubiesen conocido desde antes, ciertamente eso me habia enojado pero nunca pensé que a mi prima le gustara a Li.

Es decir, ¿Qué ventaja tendría yo? Tomoyo es hermosa, tiene buenas calificaciones, muy femenina, inteligente, se arregla mucho, es popular y tiene un gran carácter que hace que destaque mucho. En cambio yo soy torpe, distraída, poco atractiva, no me arreglo mucho y no soy tan femenina que digamos, entonces ¿Cómo podria yo competir con ella? Si Li tuviera que escoger entre las dos, no dudo que la escogería a Tomoyo con los ojos cerrados.

Me exalte al sentir la mano de Tomoyo en mi mejilla, ella me miro con ternura y comprensión y una sonrisa muy linda en su rostro.

-Lo sabía –cerro sus ojos y su sonrisa se amplió –aun te gusta.

-Ya te dije que no lo sé Tomoyo –trate de mentirle.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

Me sorprendí y toque mi mejilla para luego ver mis dedos y en estos estaban pequeños rastros de lágrimas. Estaba llorando ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes Sakura –limpie mis lágrimas y la mire –a mí no me gusta Li. Digamos que no es de mi tipo –sonrió otra vez con brillo en sus ojos –te dije eso para que te dieras cuenta… una pequeña ayuda de parte de tu prima.

-Eres cruel Tomoyo –le tire la almohada y ella se rio atrapando la almohada que le lance –eso me asusto.

-A mí no me puedes ocultar lo que sientes Sakura. Eres como un libro abierto para mí, con tan solo ver tus reacciones me es fácil adivinar lo que piensas –me abrazo efusivamente, luego se apartó aun cogiéndome de los hombros –eres adorable, inocente, eres hermosa Sakura. Y tu don más especial es que te esfuerzas al máximo y das todo de ti por lograr tus metas. Si te gusta Li no te rindas Sakura y esfuérzate para que te mire más.

-Tomoyo… -una sonrisa sincera se posó en el rostro de ambas y nos abrazamos nuevamente.

Esa noche Tomoyo se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

* * *

Al día siguiente llegue a la preparatoria con mi prima, estaba decidida a acercarme más a Li pero aun asi un poco nerviosa por le estupidez que hice el día anterior, asi que con un poco de vergüenza me asome a ña puerta del salón vi el asiento de Li vacío. No me extrañó, después de todo Li entra a clases cuando se le da la gana. Eriol hablo con nosotras y nos dijo que no tenía ganas de venir.

Sinceramente estuve desilusionada.

Espere entonces al día siguiente y no vino. Seguí con la esperanza a que viniera y pasaron dos semanas rápidamente ¿Le habría pasado algo? Nunca se habia ausentado tanto de clases, excepto cuando lo suspendían.

-Eriol ¿Li se encuentra bien? ¿No le paso nada malo? –Eriol sonrió por mis preguntas.

Estabamos esperando a la maestra de química y como ella se demora un poco aproveche para preguntarle. Interrumpí la conversación de Tomoyo y Eriol, últimamente ellos se llevan mejor y hablan casi todos los días.

-No Sakura, él está perfecto, solo que le da pereza o "miedo" venir a la preparatoria es todo –Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risa y Eriol la imito.

-¿miedo?

-Yo me entiendo Sakura –no pudimos seguir conversando porque la maestra habia llegado. Estaba muy enojada y todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Joven Hiraguizawa –tras el nombramiento de Eriol, este se paró y todos posamos la vista en el pensando que se habia metido en algun problema –estoy enterada que usted vive con el joven Li ¿no es cierto? –Eriol asintió y todos exclamaron con sorpresa, ya teníamos una idea de que vivía con él por esa vez que Li lo amenazó con dejarlo afuera durmiendo, pero no todos lo creímos –Bien, si no es mucha molestia joven Hiraguizawa cuando llegue a casa dígale que si sigue faltando se lo expulsara de la institución.

Me asuste, yo no quería que él se fuera, iba a replicar pero la sonrisa de Eriol hizo que me detuviera, saco su celular y la miro a la profesora con burla.

-¿Qué tal si hago que venga ahora? –la profesora aun con las manos en la cintura lo vio incrédula y asintió no muy convencida, Eriol marco un numero en el celular y lo puso en altavoz, se escuchó que había contestado la persona al otro lado de la línea.

- _¿Qué quieres?_ –era la voz fastidiada de Li, todos escuchábamos atentos.

-Querido amigo… -Eriol imito una voz juguetona -¿ya desayunaste? ¿Despertaste bien?

- _Al grano imbécil_ –todos sonreímos nerviosamente tras escuchar la impaciencia de Li.

-Me he metido en problemas por tu culpa –puso una voz lastimera y dramática –me dijeron que si no venias te expulsaban de la preparatoria.

- _Pues diles que se vayan a la…_ -Eriol lo interrumpió al ver la cara de la profesora.

-No querido amigo… lamento decirte que yo soy una persona muy respetuosa como para decirle eso a los mayores –la profesora sonrió con satisfacción y se escuchó un bufido en la otra línea.

- _Entonces diles que adelante… no hare lo que ellos quieran._

La profesora suspiro y le hizo una señal a Eriol para que le cortara, pero Eriol sonrió con astucia y le dio una seña de que esperara un minuto.

-No me obligues a traerte a la fuerza –la voz de Eriol era de superioridad.

- _¿En serio? Veamos si me dejo obligar_ –la voz de Li se escuchaba amenazante.

-Bueno… -dio un carraspeo y pusimos total atención a lo que iba a decir –tienes 15 minutos para venir a la preparatoria si no quieres que llame a Futtie para contarle los pequeños problemas que da su queridito Shaoran.

Después de uno segundos la línea se cortó por parte de Li y Eriol dibujo en sus labios una sonrisa triunfante.

-Llegara en 15 minutos o antes –Eriol se sentó de nuevo y todos estábamos sorprendidos y muy asombrados por la confianza y seguridad que irradiaba Eriol con Li, incluso la profesora estaba con los ojos desorbitados y la boca totalmente abierta. La única que no estaba sorprendida era Tomoyo tenía un semblante divertido.

La profesora dio su clase normalmente pero estaba distraída al igual que todos esperando a que se abriera esa puerta para ver si era cierto que Eriol obligo a Li.

¿Quién es Futtie? Al parecer ese nombre lo afectaba a Li ¿y si era alguien importante para él? ¿O alguna ex que tuvo en su pasado? Trate de alejar esos pensamientos. Me reí internamente al descubrirme celando a tonto a veces lo que pienso.

El sonido de la puerta hizo que volviera de golpe a la realidad. En el umbral de la puerta estaba apoyado Li tratando de coger aire, estaba muy agitado. Alzo la mirada amenazante y se acercó a Eriol con un aura intimidante. Lo cogió alzándolo frente a todos.

-Amenazarme de esa forma ¡Solo porque quiero mucho a Futtie lo hice! ¡¿Me entiendes?! –Li estaba furioso y me encogí en mi lugar al igual que todos.

-Ehm… joven Li siéntese –Li miro a todos y dio un bufido junto con un sonrojo y se sentó tras de mi –y la proxima vez piense dos veces antes de querer insultar a un maestro. Li la miro con confusión y todos se rieron menos yo.

Todavía seguía con mi duda. No es cuche mal, Li habia dicho que quería mucho a Futtie, me entristecí pero eso no iba a ser excusa para rendirme.

* * *

Ya habíamos salido todos y estábamos recogiendo las cosas. Li y Eriol salieron primero y me apresure a guardar las cosas más rápido.

-¿No vienes Sakura? –Tomoyo estaba esperándome en el umbral de la puerta.

-No. Necesito que me ayudes en algo Tomoyo –me miro extrañada y se acercó a mí.

-Quédate aquí, iré donde Eriol y Li. Necesito que Li me acompañe a casa –me sonroje –quiero hablar con el –Tomoyo sonrió.

-Bueno entonces yo me adel…

-No quiero que te vayas sola. Le diré a Eriol que te acompañe –Tomoyo asintió y me despedí de ella.

Fui corriendo tras ellos y voltearon a la vez. Eriol con una sonrisa y Li muy serio.

-Li, necesito hablar contigo –lo dije un poco nerviosa pero trate de disimularlo cosa que no me salió bien.

-Pues yo no –miro a Eriol –Vámonos.

-¿Donde esta Tomoyo? –agradecí a que Eriol me ayudara un poco asi sea inconscientemente. Creo.

-No quiero que vaya sola ¿Podrías acompañarla a casa? –le rogué a Eriol.

-Ve con Sakura, Shaoran –Li lo miro con enojo y desaprobación, eso me incomodo un poco –no puedo dejar a una dama sola. Y si la dejas sola a Sakura le diré a…

Li no le dejo terminar a Eriol porque se quedó callado y yo sorprendida al ver como Li cogía mi mano y me arrastraba a la salida. De reojo vi a Eriol que se despedía de la mano y dio media vuelta en busca de Tomoyo.

Me sentía muy nerviosa y mientras caminábamos Li no soltaba mi mano y seguía arrastrándome.

-Li… -lo llame y el me miro con enojo. Yo baje la mirada apenada y tartamudee un poco –m-mi mano.

Li la soltó rápidamente y seguimos caminando en un incómodo silencio. Quería aclarar las cosas asi que tenía que ser yo la que hablara.

-Sobre esa noche… –el paro en seco y desvió la mirada, yo también pare para verlo a los ojos –disculpa. Lo hice sin pensar.

-No importa –escondió sus ojos bajo sus mechones –solo olvídalo y no lo vuelvas a hacer.

Asentí con una sonrisa. Al menos logre que me perdonara. Quería preguntarle sobre la tal Futtie pero quería ahorrarme problemas. Además no es asunto mío lo que tenga que ver con personas a su alrededor.

-Gracias –lo mire extrañada –esa vez no pude agradecerte por curarme –se tocó la nuca con la mano y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado.

-De nada –le di una sonrisa de lo más sincera. Me gustaba que me agradeciera, y que lo dijera él se sentía muy especial. Me gusta mucho Li, pero no podía ni quería decírselo, quería conocerlo primero como un amigo. No me conformo con el hecho de solo conocerlo superficialmente, quiero ser su amiga primero antes que cualquier otra cosa.

-Li –lo llame tímidamente, ya estábamos cerca de mi casa y tenía que actuar rápido sin vacilación, el me miro por el rabillo del ojo –yo… quiero ser tu amiga.

Su semblante cambio completamente y denotaba una mirada muy fría y sin emociones, temblé un poco, pero aun asi tenía que mantenerme fuerte. Si eso conllevaba a ser persistente lo seria.

-No.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso –le sostuve la mirada aunque me costaba mucho trabajo.

-Pues yo no quiero amigos –iba a irse pero me interpuse en su camino.

-Es que… -dude en decirle –me siento muy bien estando a tu lado –me sonroje y el rostro de él tenía un leve sonrojo también –y aunque no aceptes te seguiré hablando. No importa si me insultas.

Le dio un tic en el ojo que resulto de cierta manera muy gracioso, se quedó pensando un buen rato y paso de largo. Yo por instinto lo seguí.

-Podemos hablarnos más seguido solo eso –me miro seriamente.

Yo me contente. Con eso era suficiente, con tan solo querer hablarle era suficiente para mí. Con esa respuesta lo seguí tímidamente, sin darnos cuenta que iba a ser muy difícil para ambos los obstáculos que teníamos que enfrentar.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Un nuevo "amigo"

 **Sakura POV**

Habían pasado las semanas y nada habia cambiado entre nosotros, excepto el hecho de que ya no me miraba mal cuando le hablaba o me echaba a otro lugar para dejarlo tranquilo. Hablaba normalmente con él para hacerle un poco de conversación pero solo se limitaba a responderme con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza. A pesar de lo poco que resultaba ser eso, aun asi me sentía feliz de poder estar a su lado. Me sentía muy cómoda.

Tomoyo y Eriol cada vez que nos veían juntos nos molestaban mucho arrancando siempre sonrojos de mi parte y de Li… bueno el siempre viraba el rostro para que no lo viera, o sino lanzaba varias maldiciones a Eriol.

Pero a pesar de que estaba feliz también me sentía un poco triste, y era precisamente porque no me he acercado lo suficiente, no me habla mucho, ni cuenta nada cuando le pido que lo haga. A pesar de que no sé nada de él, lo sigo queriendo más y más ¿raro no?

En el almuerzo me limito a verlo dormir cerca del árbol donde siempre está, al principio a él le molestaba mi presencia pero como yo soy muy insistente se rinde y a fin de cuentas me deja estar a su lado. Eriol me ha dado ese tiempo para pasar con Li, ya que él siempre está acompañando a Tomoyo, por lo que paso más tiempo con Li.

Me desperté temprano en la mañana para vestirme y desayunar tranquilamente, después de darle la comida a Kero, salí rápidamente de mi casa. Estaba haciendo un poco de frio, pero no lo suficiente como para llevar un abrigo. Muy pronto nevara, eso es seguro.

Tras avanzar un poco más vi la silueta de Li caminando, dibuje una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerque lo más rápido posible a él. Esta vez era diferente, antes cuando me lo encontraba inevitablemente caminando a la preparatoria delante de mí, yo siempre trataba de caminar lo más lento posible para no acercarme a él.

Pero ahora es muy diferente.

-Buenos días Li –no hubo contestación, me acerque un poco más y vi que estaba escuchando música con sus audífonos, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y se los quito para luego mirarme. Le dedique otra sonrisa y el desvió la mirada, últimamente lo hacía más seguido.

-…Hola.

Apago la música de su aparato y caminamos en silencio. Ahora ya estoy acostumbrada a su silencio, por lo que no me parecía tan incómodo de vez en cuando.

-¿Eriol no viene contigo? –me extraño un poco eso ya que siempre viene con Li.

-No. Dice que un _caballero_ debe ser atento a una dama –resalto la palabra "caballero" con ironía, lo mire con extrañeza y el suspiro –Fue a recoger a Daidouji a su casa.

-Ah –lo vi de reojo, se estaba sobando las manos disimuladamente pero eso no pasó desapercibido por mí -¿tienes frio?

El hizo una mueca de disgusto y metió las manos en los bolsillos, su nariz estaba un poco roja y sus ojos entrecerrados.

-No…

Creo que habia sido mi imaginación. Me reí mentalmente. Cierto, apenas y se siente el frio ¿Qué cosas pregunto?

Nos acercamos a la entrada de la preparatoria, pero me di cuenta que el desvió su camino al patio trasero y yo lo seguí.

-Li ¿no vas a entrar?

-No –se recostó en el árbol de siempre y cerro sus ojos –aun no empiezan las clases.

Me senté a su lado a contemplarlo, siempre que lo veía asi me daba gusto estar a su lado. Y un secreto que es solo mío es que cuando él duerme tiene su rostro tan tranquilo parecido al de un niño pequeño que duerme plácidamente. Se vería aún mejor si no fuera por los golpes que siempre tiene en el rostro. Aunque ahora son pocos los días cuando viene asi.

-Li…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cuándo dejaras de meterte en peleas? –él se tensó tras mi pregunta y me vio de soslayo para luego resoplar.

Al estar más tiempo con Li he empezado a ser más observadora con él, yo ya sabía que esos golpes se los buscaba el, y lo hace a propósito porque si no fuera asi el evitaría las peleas. Y tampoco le tomaría poca importancia.

Tras mi pregunta enserio su rostro y me miro con seriedad.

-No te importa.

Apreté mis puños en la falda de mi uniforme, lo encare con el ceño fruncido y me mordí el lado inferior con nerviosismo.

-Si me importa –me miro con enfado –yo solo quiero saber.

-Te dije que podíamos hablarnos eso es todo. Nunca te dije que entabláramos una amistad estrecha o algo asi –sus palabras me dolieron, tuve ganas de llorar pero me aguante –por lo tanto no me obligues a contarte cosas que no necesitas saber.

Me levante rápidamente para irme y el desvió la mirada. Le di un último vistazo antes de darme la vuelta y salir de allí, mis lágrimas amenazaban con salir y me mordí el dorso de mi mano para aguantarme, pero no funciono.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo mucho que me importa el?, asi me ahorraría el dolor que siento ahora. Más importante aún, no entiendo por qué me gusta, no es amable y siempre está de mal humor.

Me limpie una lágrima con el dorso de mi mano y trate de no tomarle importancia. Me dirigí al salón y Tomoyo y Eriol estaban sentados hablándose. Tomoyo fue la primera en verme, primero con una sonrisa y luego su expresión cambio completamente a una de preocupación. Eriol la imito y ambos se acercaron.

-¿Sucedió algo Sakura? –Negué con la cabeza -¿Por qué estas con esa cara?

Eriol se acercó y me puso su mano en la cabeza. Su rostro estaba preocupado pero a la vez molesto.

-Fue Shaoran ¿Verdad? –No dije nada y solo agache la cabeza –Ese idiota. Se las verá conmigo.

-No Eriol… -le sonreí forzadamente –es mi culpa.

Me senté ignorando a Tomoyo y Eriol, necesitaba pensar, ellos entendieron mi silencio pero aun asi me miraron con preocupación desde sus asientos. Mire por la ventana dejando ver mi reflejo por ella pero mis pensamientos estaban en otro lado.

Soy una tonta.

No debí creer que nuestra relación ha avanzado, básicamente es imposible que él me de tanta confianza fácilmente.

" _Nunca te dije que entabláramos una amistad estrecha o algo asi"_

Es verdad.

Fui yo la que se acercó, fui yo la que quiso estar asi sin importar las cosas, no importa si se molesta o me insulta. Pero es muy difícil soportar su indiferencia.

La puerta se abrió y de reojo pude ver a Li pasándose la mano por el pelo con nerviosismo, su mirada se encontró con la mía y de repente la desvió. Eriol estaba con los brazos cruzados y Tomoyo lo miro con reproche. Me gire nuevamente para ver la ventana. No quería verlo o escucharlo, sus palabras rondaban mi cabeza como si fuera un eco.

* * *

Terminaron las clases, Tomoyo me esperó para ir juntas y yo la seguí. Eriol se despidió y se acercó a Li, antes de salir lo único que `pude ver fue el rostro fastidiado de Li.

-Sakura a mí no me engañas. Li te hizo algo –estábamos cerca del desvió de los caminos que llevaban a nuestras casas y nos detuvimos –Tranquila Sakura, no te rindas solo por algo como eso. Según lo que Eriol me dijo es una persona muy obstinada y pierde la paciencia rápidamente.

Ese comentario me hizo sonreír. Me subió un poco el ánimo.

-Tienes razón –Tomoyo sonrió también –Últimamente te llevas mejor con Eriol.

Tomoyo desvió la mirada y cogió su cabello con nerviosismo, eso me extraño, pero volvió a ser la misma. Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

-Sí, es un chico muy interesante –se acomodó la mochila en el hombro –Bueno Sakura ya debo ir a casa, tendré lecciones de piano y no quiero llegar tarde. Lamento no poder acompañarte.

Negué con ambas manos.

-No Tomoyo, ahórrate esas molestias, igual pasare a comprar la cena.

Se despidió con la mano, y tome un pequeño desvió para ir a comprar a una tienda. Se me habia olvidado comprar la semana, entre e hice las compras respectivas, cogí las fundas y salí por las puertas automáticas. Estaba revisando a ver si nada se quedaba mientras caminaba y luego sentí que me halaban por lo hombros bruscamente.

-¡Ten cuidado maldita sea! –no supe el porqué de la acción o el grito varonil hasta que vi que pasaba un señor en bicicleta que casi me arrolla de no ser por la intervención del chico. Pude darme cuenta que el chico le grito al señor, ya que este lo vio con arrepentimiento y luego se fue -¿Te encuentras bien?

Su voz sonaba muy amable, aun me tenía sujeta de los hombros. Me agache para coger las fundas que se me cayeron debido al susto.

-Sí, muchas gracias –me voltee para verlo y solté las fundas nuevamente, mi voz no salía por ningún motivo y mi cuerpo estaba temblando mucho.

-De nada –retrocedí con temor pero solo un poco. No podía moverme.

Era él. El chico del que Li me salvo esa vez cuando me perdí. Pero esta vez su aspecto era diferente, su cabello negro antes parado ahora estaba arreglado dejándole caer unos cuantos mechones en la frente, su ropa era normal y su rostro ya no estaba lleno de piercings, solo tenía uno en la oreja izquierda.

Me miro con preocupación y se acercó, eso provoco que me alejara un poco más.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –no articule ninguna palabra, se dio cuenta de eso y me dio un poco de espacio-¿Acaso te hice daño? Lo siento.

Eso me extraño. Su actitud era completamente diferente a la de antes, sonaba amable e inocente, y podía ver en sus ojos verdes mucha preocupación. Baje la guardia un poco y mi temblor disminuyó.

-N-no es eso –lo mire con un poco de desconfianza –si me haces daño esta vez, gritare.

-¿Qué dices? –Me miro con extrañeza –No te haría daño.

-Pero… -¿Acaso se hacia el loco?, descarte ese pensamiento de inmediato al ver la sinceridad en su mirada –En ese barrio donde estabas, tu intentaste…

-¿Barrio? ¿Cómo se llama ese barrio? –frunció el ceño y se tocó la barbilla con el dedo índice.

-Creo que es el barrio Meguchi o algo asi.

Lo pensó un momento y luego se acercó para tomarme de las manos, su rostro estaba muy arrepentido y tenía una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

-Ese estúpido de mi hermano te hizo algo ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –parpadee repetidas veces.

-Me disculpo por el –bajó la mirada y apretó con un poco más de fuerza mis manos –mi nombre es Nao Kirishima, tengo un hermano gemelo, debiste confundirme con él. Jamás le haría daño a una chica… -se rasco la cabeza y miro para otro lado –a una chica tan linda como tú.

Su comentario me hizo sonrojar e inmediatamente volví a mi postura. Lo mire sonriente esta vez.

-Asi que tienes un hermano gemelo. Lamento haberte confundido –el me ronrio también -¿Cómo se llama tu hermano?

-Eita –se golpeó la frente y cogió las fundas que habia tirado para dármelas –no estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hermano. Lo que sea que te haya hecho, lo lamento.

Negué con la cabeza calmadamente.

-No te preocupes, tu no debes disculparte, no has hecho nada –me sonrió de vuelta, sinceramente el chico es muy guapo con ese aspecto, su hermano sería igual, pero con la demostración que dio ese día me resultaba imposible un cambio.

-Si no te importa ¿Me dirías tu nombre? –estaba nervioso y sonrojado, eso me contagio también.

-Sakura, Sakura Kinomoto –hice una reverencia –gracias por salvarme, te cause molestias.

-Para nada –me sonrió con alegría –Kinomoto-san espero poder ser un amigo.

-¿Por qué no? –le sonreí de la misma manera y nos pasamos conversando un poco más.

Kirishima-kun es amigable y me transmitía mucha confianza aunque algo en mi interior me decía que no se la diera, cosa que ignore completamente.

 **Shaoran POV**

-Eres más tonto de lo que pensé, mejor le hubieses dado una patada y ya –su ironía me molesto, cogí la mochila para irme pero su mano me detuvo.

-Basta, ya he escuchado suficiente.

-Y seguiré sermoneándote ¿Acaso no tienes tacto alguno? La lastimaste Shaoran.

Baje la cabeza, Eriol estaba muy serio y con los brazos cruzados. Por supuesto que estaba arrepentido, las palabras que dije solo fueron un impulso, no me controle ni menos aún pensé que la persona con quien estaba tratando era Kinomoto.

Últimamente he estado acostumbrado a su compañía, pero me molesto que ella quiera saber de mi vida o de lo que hago, no medí mis palabras y la herí.

Quería disculparme, en serio quería hacerlo pero mi orgullo no dejaba decirle ni una sola palabra y me arrepentía al momento en que la miraba, su expresión estaba muy triste, no me gusto verla asi y menos aún por mi culpa.

-Lo sé –Eriol todavía seguía con la misma expresión, pero esta vez estaba muy triste –Demonios Eriol. Lo sé.

-Ella no merece esto. Los sentimientos de ella son muy obvios ¿Por qué no te das cuenta?

Me levante del asiento y lo mire con furia.

-Ya me tienes cansado, siempre con lo mismo de los sentimientos de ella –su mirada se puso aún más rígida pero eso no me intimido –no sé de qué me hablas. Si tanto quieres que sepa entonces dímelo.

-No puedo –apreté los puños y le di la espalda –no puedo porque solo tú debes darte cuenta. Sería estúpido de mi parte decírtelo.

-Vámonos –le dije eso ultimo para dar por terminada la conversación. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Habíamos salido un poco más tarde de lo habitual porque Eriol ayudo a un profesor a ordenar la biblioteca, tuve que esperarlo porque como el no conocía todavía los alrededores me pidió que lo ayudara a buscar una librería cerca del edificio en el que me hospedaba.

Caminamos en un largo silencio que Eriol respeto, el sabia la frustración que estaba pasando. Kinomoto cada vez me tenía más confundido, más preocupado de lo habitual. Y lo peor de todo es que pensaba en ella mucho más de lo que podía. Eso me molestaba, me fastidiaba mucho tener que pensar en otra persona mucho tiempo, en otra persona que no fuera yo.

Por ella es que se me habían quitado las ganas de pelear últimamente, sin embargo, no lo dejaba, lo hacía por obligación para no dejar mi rutina. Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era suficiente ahora los golpes?, ya no me satisfacen en lo más mínimo, no es suficiente. Solo con la sonrisa de ella podía estar más tranquilo y me llenaba el vacío que sentía todos los días.

Su compañía.

-¿Sakura? –La voz de Eriol me hizo parar en seco, seguí su mirada y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, Kinomoto estaba agarrada de la mano de Eita y estaba sonriente –Vaya, la belleza de Sakura atrae a muchos amigos.

Ignore la broma de Eriol y corrí hacia donde estaban ellos. Cogí a Kinomoto de la otra mano y ella de sobresalto, la puse detrás de mí para encarar a Eita.

-¿Li? –ignore a Kinomoto y mi mirada seguía manteniendo la de Eita.

-¿Conoces a este chico Kinomoto-san? -¿Qué demonios? Este tipo actuaba diferente.

-Eita –el siguió con su teatrito y me miro con una cara fingida de extrañeza –aléjate de ella. No quiero que te acerques a ella en lo más mínimo.

Kinomoto cogió mi brazo y me sonrió.

-No es ese chico Li –me tense en mi lugar, Kinomoto veía a ese chico como si no hubiese pasado nada –él es su hermano, su nombre es Nao, es muy amable.

¿Hermano? ¿Un hermano? Mi sangre hervía en ese instante, utilizo la inocencia de Kinomoto para acercarse a ella. No me importo en ese momento que hubiera mucha gente o que Eriol estuviera en ese momento para que me comportara, no me importo nada.

Le estampe un golpe en la cara, el callo al suelo e iba a molerlo a golpes de no ser que Kinomoto me abrazo por la espalda y Eriol me tenia sujeto de los brazos.

-¡Shaoran contrólate! –trate de zafarme de Eriol pero era casi imposible.

-¡¿Un hermano?! ¡Maldito! ¡No me vengas con estupideces! –Eita se sobo la cara y mostro sorpresa en su rostro ¿Todavía quería seguir con su maldita actuación? -¡Tú no tienes ningún hermano! ¡¿Qué pretendes hacer engañando a Kinomoto?!

-¡Basta Li! –Kinomoto soltó su abrazo y se puso delante con los brazos extendidos protegiendo al maldito ese. Esa acción hizo que me enojara y a la vez me entristeció -¿Por qué le pegas? Él no es el tipo que piensas.

La gente empezaba a amontonarse, normalmente me produciría incomodidad pero lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza en ese momento era matar al tipo ese.

-No te preocupes Kinomoto-san –su voz cambio drásticamente a una amable, le sonrió a Kinomoto y se paró –Lo entiendo, me parezco mucho a mi hermano, debió confundirme al igual que tú.

Me removí desesperadamente para que Eriol me soltara.

-¡Deja tu maldita actuación! –Kinomoto me miro con enojo y lo levanto con cuidado, él se estaba sobando la mejilla con cara de dolor y Kinomoto iba a tocarle en ese lugar.

Eso fue suficiente, empuje a Eriol provocando que el cayera para soltarme. Agarre a Kinomoto de la mano y la arrastre violentamente del lugar. Lo mire a Eriol para darle a entender de que no nos siguiera, Eriol lo comprendió y asintió para luego ayudar al tipo ese.

Me dirigía al camino que daba a la casa de Kinomoto, no podía ir a mi apartamento porque Eriol iba a estar allí, y no quería escuchar sus comentarios. Mientras seguía tomando de la mano a Kinomoto no podía evitar mirar para atrás de vez en cuando si Eita nos seguía o alguno de sus amigos lo hacían.

-Li –seguí caminando sin detenerme, estaba muy nervioso –L-li ¡Li! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas!

-¡No! –Kinomoto se sorprendió y se dejó llevar por mí hasta su casa.

Cuando llegamos ella y yo nos quedamos parados frente a ella como una estatua, como si quisiéramos que alguien diga algo para romper un silencio que por primera vez lo sentía incómodo.

-Pasa…

Kinomoto abrió la reja y yo la seguí sin oponerme, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta de la casa. Una vez dentro ella cerró la puerta con lentitud y su gato se presentó a nosotros con el pelo erizado, tal vez porque me vio como un invasor.

-¿Por qué? –Me gire para ver a Kinomoto quien estaba abrazándose a sí misma y tenía la mirada gacha -¿Por qué lo trataste asi?

Eso me molestó.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver –se formó otro silencio.

-¿Quién eres tú para darme ordenes? –Su voz temblaba y no podía ver su rostro porque sus mechones lo cubrían –N-no eres siquiera un amigo, no tienes ningún derecho.

-Yo conozco como es ese tipo… -apreté mis puños para calmar mi furia –el no dudaría en usar cualquier cosa con tal de hacer daño. Créeme.

-No –alzo su mirada para verme y pude ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas, sentí un vacío en mi corazón verla asi, y más aún al saber que esas lagrimas son por mi causa –es su hermano, casi me atropellan de no ser que él me salvo. Él es muy diferente.

Apreté los dientes logrando que rechinaran un poco, me acerque a ella con enojo y ella retrocedió. Mi respiración comenzaba a volverse pesada pero no podía controlar mi estado de ánimo, nunca pude hacerlo y esta vez no es la excepción.

-¡Por qué sigues tan terca! ¡Él te está mintiendo maldita sea! –no controle las palabras que estaban saliendo mi boca y ella se asustó por mi actitud -¡Que te haya salvado es solo una excusa para acercarse a ti!

-¡Basta! –Se tapó los oídos y más lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos -¡No soy una niña pequeña que siempre necesite tu cuidado! ¡Yo sé que él es bueno y punto!

Se formó otro silencio mucho más largo que el anterior donde solo eran escuchados los sollozos de Kinomoto. Mi ceño fruncido se calmó, y se aligero mi cuerpo tenso con tan solo verla asi ¿Yo la hice llorar? De ser asi me siento el más estúpido. Odiaba en lo más profundo verla llorar, lo odiaba realmente.

-No llores –mi voz salió temblorosa, casi un susurro inaudible, pero ella no me escucho y seguía llorando y sus sollozos eran aún más fuertes -¡No llores!

Me acerque con rapidez a ella y tome sus muñecas, ella se sorprendió al instante y luego forcejeo un poco para que la soltara. Yo en cambio no iba a ceder, la mire a los ojos y ella tenía el ceño fruncido, muy raro en ella que siempre está muy sonriente. Su forcejeo no cedía, asi que solté sus muñecas y tome su rostro entre mis manos.

Kinomoto se sorprendió aún más y dejo de forcejear, nos miramos un largo rato a los ojos en silencio, sus ojos estaban cristalinos, parecían dos lagunas verdes cayendo a cascadas. A pesar de que estaba mirándome con ternura, sus lágrimas seguían resbalando por sus mejillas.

Me golpee mentalmente por causarle esto a ella, estaba más acostumbrado a verla radiante, feliz, alegre… sonriente. Como si las cosas malas de la vida no la afectaran y ella opacara el dolor con su mirada y sonrisa, como si fuera la luz en la oscuridad. Ahora no estaba asi, su rostro triste, con miedo, dolor y amargura me hacía pensar que yo era el monstruo que asustaba a una niña inocente y le arrebataba toda su luz.

" _No te das cuenta de los sentimientos de ella"_

La voz de Eriol sonó como eco en mi cabeza. Sus sentimientos. Si tan solo los entendiera ¿dejaría de sufrir asi? Quisiera entenderlos. De verdad que quisiera pero no puedo. Eriol no me lo quiere decir y por más que lo intento no se me hace una idea. Siempre que está conmigo me muestro reacio a ella, cada vez que me pregunta sobre mi vida, soy grosero, y no mido mis palabras logrando asi lastimarla. Luego ella está bien y me habla normalmente como si no sucediera nada ¿Cómo quiere que entienda sus sentimientos si ni siquiera se en lo que piensa?

-Li –salí de mi pequeño debate, me di cuenta que Kinomoto seguía con las lágrimas cayendo, pero a diferencia de antes su mirada ya no estaba triste sino sorprendida, y sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas, se veía… linda. Excepto las lágrimas que no quedaban bien en su rostro.

Sin pensarlo bien acaricie sus mejillas con mis pulgares, asi como ella lo hizo esa vez con sus manos, con delicadeza. La discusión debió darle un gran impacto y me sentí de lo peor por eso.

Cerré mis ojos y bese sus parpados y mejillas, pequeños besos en cada lugar donde sentía un sabor salado en mis labios, llevándome con ello sus lágrimas, como si aliviara su dolor. Me separe de ella y sus ojos estaban brillando, ya no estaban opacos como cuando lloraba, tenían un brillo indescriptible y especial en ellos acompañados con un rubor en sus mejillas que la hacían ver hermosa.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice me separe despacio de ella, me tape la boca y las mejillas con una mano y desvié la mirada para que el calor de mi rostro bajara.

-Lo siento…

Fue lo único que pude articular, ella reacciono, parecía perdida. Me miro con sus ojos, parecían felices y eso me extraño.

-N-no… -se tocó las mejillas con ambas manos –está bien.

Otro silencio se formó entre nosotros, mire a todos lados con nerviosismo, luego de verla me puse aún más nervioso, pero fue momentáneo porque nuevamente me puse rígido al recordar lo que habia hecho con Eita.

-Dame tus manos –ella se sobresaltó y lentamente me las dio, las revise por si acaso ese tipo le haya hecho algo malo. Pero la molestia de haber visto que estaban cogidos de la mano no se iba por ningún motivo –por favor.

-¿Eh?

-No te vuelvas a ver con el –la mire con el ceño fruncido y apreté con un poco de fuerza sus manos –te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor.

Ella me miro por un momento y luego bajo la mirada asintiendo.

Eso hizo que mi tensión disminuyera y me tranquilizo un poco. Me dirigí a la ventana, bueno, al menos no la han seguido, iba a resultar un gran problema si sabían dónde vivía.

-Lamento lo de esta mañana –no pude ver su reacción porque estaba de espaldas a ella pero sabía que me estaba prestando atención –no fue mi intención…

-Está bien –me gire para verla y pude ver una amplia sonrisa en su rostro –no debí meterme en tus asuntos.

Mire al suelo con más insistencia, lo que le habia dicho nunca debió salir de mis labios me sentía muy culpable. Y estoy más que seguro que ella también esta triste o peor aún, porque esa sonrisa tenía un toque de incomodidad en ella.

-Algun día te lo diré –su sonrisa se borró y dio paso a una mirada llena de incredulidad –solo espera. Algun día te diré todo.

Ella asintió.

No se por qué me da confianza estar con ella, se lo he querido decir pero temo a que ella me critique por mi pasado o lo que hago ahora. No quiero involucrarla pero estar con ella me hace pensar que no puedo estar sin su compañía.

Sin despedirme abrí la puerta y salí rápidamente para ir a mi departamento, hacia mucho frio pero ignore ese hecho, todavía seguía muy confundido, y no podía quitar de mi cabeza su rostro que estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Al tenerla asi me dieron ganas de…

No, sacudí mi cabeza. Ni siquiera debo pensar en algo como eso.

¿Qué me esta pasando?

 _ **Continuara...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10:** Declaración forzada.

 **POV Shaoran.**

-Achu! –me sorbí la naríz mientras caminaba a paso lento a la preparatoria. Demonios, me va a coger el resfriado. Y ya estábamos entrando en la estación de invierno, la peor de todas.

-Lo sabía. Te estás resfriando –Observé a Kinomoto de soslayo. Ella al contrario que yo estaba abrigada, con gorro y guantes para cubrirla del frío. Yo en cambio no tenia nada de eso. Y su mirada preocupada me puso muy nervioso –Deberías abrigarte.

-Estoy bien.

-Tengo entendido que vivias en Hong Kong –la mire prestándole atención –el clima de alla es cálido, y no creo que te hayas acostumbrado a este clima tan rápido. Si quieres te presto mi abrigo.

-Dije que estoy bien.

Ella asintió no muy convencida y seguimos caminando hacia la preparatoria. Un silencio normal entre los dos se hizo presente. Y deje que mis pensamientos fluyeran. Sinceramente estaba muy feliz, pero eso es algo que ella no sabrá. Me alegraba mucho tenerla a mi lado, asi sea que solo ella hable, le dedico toda mi atención. Solo escuchándola me tranquilizaba.

Desde lo que paso con Eita siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. La dejaba hasta el parque pingüino y no me iba hasta que la perdiera de vista.

Ese día. Cuando había salido de su casa fui a mi apartamento inmediatamente y Eriol ya me esperaba muy preocupado.

 **Flashback**

 _-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué sucedió con Sakura?_

 _-Esta bien –lo trate de ignorar e irme a mi habitación pero el se interpuso. Lo mire mal y suspire –discutimos pero ya todo esta bien._

 _Eriol se vio mas tranquilo después de lo que dije y eso me extraño mucho._

 _-¿Qué, no vas a regañarme? –no es que quisiera que el lo haga, pero después de semejante escena que había hecho frente a todos al golpear a Eita era mas que obvio que iba a regañarme, mas aun cuando Eriol es muy justo y pacifista._

 _-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

 _-Bueno… lo golpeé._

 _-Si tu lo golpeaste fue porque ese tipo planeaba algo ¿no? – me sorprendí al escucharlo y no lo disimule en mi rostro ni un poco. Él me miro divertido para luego poner su mano en mi hombro –Somos amigos desde muy niños. Shaoran, y se que tu no golpearías a alguien sin tener razón aparente. Además, ese tipo también me dio un mal presentimiento cuando lo ayudé._

 _-No lo conoces ¿Cómo sabes que es peligroso?_

 _El se quedo en silencio unos segundos y cerro sus ojos pensativo._

 _-Su sonrisa. A mi nadie me puede engañar Shaoran. Y mucho menos con una sonsisa tan hipócrita y falsa como la de él_

 _Era verdad. Eriol era una persona muy observadora. Con solo mirar a las personas era fácil deducir como eran y como se comportaban. Básicamente como un libro abierto. Me alivié mucho el que Eriol se haya dado cuenta._

 _De pronto su mirada se enserio con un toque de tristeza y preocupación. Alcé una ceja extrañado por su cambio de actitud._

 _-Si se acerco a Sakura… Puede que trame algo no muy bueno Shaoran –asenti con preocupación y miedo por ella –No dejes que se le acerque. Si es necesario acompañala en las mañanas y en las tardes._

 _Como un flash se me vino a la mente lo que había ocurrido en su casa e irremediablemente me sonrojé con fuerza ¿Cómo actuaría normalmente después de lo que paso? Eriol notó eso y me miró con diversión. Sudé frío y traté de buscar algún escape pero no lo encontré y me prepare para lo que venia._

 _-No creo que solo hayan discutido –me cruce de brazos y lo ignore -¿Qué sucedió?_

 _-Nada_

 _-Dimelo_

 _-…_

 _El me dio la espalda, aproveche ese momento para escabullirme a mi habitación pero me detuve en seco al ver que cogía su celular._

 _-Tal vez si se lo digo a Futtie, ella te saque toda la informacion._

 _-¡Esta bien te lo dire!_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Después de eso me estuvo molestando durante semanas. Poniendonos incomodos a Kinomoto y a mi. Lo peor de todo es que se lo dijo a Daidouji y eso aumentó aún mas la incomodidad. Ya que los dos eran muy indiscretos.

Durante esas semanas Intenté ir al maldito barrio donde siempre rondaba Eita y no lo encontraba. Su pandilla tampoco estaba por los alrededores y eso me preocupaba mucho. Si pudiera saber donde vivía lo molería a golpes en ese momento pero el único lugar donde sabía que él siempre estaba era en ese barrio.

-¿Te sucede algo Li? –reventé mi burbuja de pensamientos al escucharla y le presté atención.

-No.

-Es que estabas poniendo caras muy extrañas –pude ver que se estaba aguantando la risa y me sonrojé al saber que hice el ridículo frente a ella.

-S-solo estaba pensando. –mi sonrojo aumentó y devié la mirada.

Su melodiosa risa hizo que volteara a verla nuevamente, me gustaba ver cada una de sus facetas, me gustaba verla reírse, cada vez que lo hacía su respingada nariz se arrugaba, cuando estaba nerviosa sus mejillas se sonrosaban, cuando se enojaba ella hacía adorables pucheros, me gustaba todas sus reacciones, solo cuando lloraba realmente lo odiaba.

Ella detuvo su risa al instante y reflejaba sorpresa y nerviosismo en su rostro, lo que me dejó muy extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

Ella se sonrojó aún más y miró hacia al frente. Ya nos estábamos acercando a la preparatoria.

-Es que… -dudó si decirlo o no y sus dedos se movían uno encima de otro–Es que tu sonrisa es muy linda. Es la primera vez que te veo sonreir.

¿Estaba sonriendo? Demonios no me había dado cuenta.

-Deberías sonreír más seguido –apreté los dientes por su comentario e irremediablemente recordé a mi madre.

-No me gusta sonreír.

-Me gustas mucho más cuando sonríes –me detuve en seco y ella hizo lo mismo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. La miré y ella se cubrio la boca con un sonrojo que se extendio por todo su rostro–e-es que y-y-yo…

-¿… Q-Qué?

Ella parpadeó muchas veces y centró su mirada al suelo. Jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente. Yo estaba en una especie de shock sin saber qué era lo que sentía en mi estómago, era algo agradable y a la vez muy incomodo, un leve cosquilleo que a la vez me hacía sentir mucha calidéz en mi interior. Nunca había sentido algo asi. Era diferente a lo que me hacían sentir mis heemanas.

-De-deberíamos irnos rapido. Tenemos que hacer la limpieza -ella se adelantó rápidamente a la preparatoria. Yo solo la segui de cerca.

Entramos en silencio, los pasillos estaban vacíos y aún no llegaba nadie, solo se podían ver otras parejas de estudiantes en los demás salones limpiando. Antes, cuando tenia que hacer la limpieza con Kuroda no me apetecía hacerla con ella en lo mas mínimo. No es porque tenia algo en contra de ella, quería estar solo, no quería involucrarme con nadie. Con Kinomoto era diferente, ella me daba mucha confianza, tanta, que incluso extrañaba su compañia cuando estaba solo.

Entramos a nuestro salón y comenzamos a limpiar en un silencio demasiado incómodo, normalmente siempre habla para mantener una conversación. Ella trataba lo mejor posible de alejarse de mi. Honestamente me molestaba demasiado, tal vez es por la costumbre de tenerla cerca pero no creo que haya sido para tanto lo que sucedio minutos antes. Después de todo a ella le gustan muchas personas, supongo que le gusto como un amigo o solo dijo eso por la sonrisa que inconscientemente le dí ¿Verdad?

Mientras acomodaba los asientos la veía de reojo, ella estaba de espaldas a mi poniendo las flores en la repisa. No es que sea un pervertido ni nada, pero no pude evitar ver su esbelto cuerpo. Ella de verdad era muy linda, su rostro, cuerpo, alma y sentimientos, todo de ella era tan lindo y natural.

-Kinomoto...

Ella se sobresaltó en su lugar y pegó un pequeño grito por casi tirar el florero que tenía entre sus manos. Reí internamente por su reacción.

-¿S-si?

-Deja de ignorarme.

-N-no te ignoro -alce una ceja y ella desvió la mirada removiendose nerviosa -es que pensé que estabas enojado. Y que no querías ser molestado.

-¿Y por que me enojaría?

Ella se sonrojó.

-Por lo que dije en el camino -murmuró bajo pero la escuché.

-Eso no me molesta -ella me miro con sorpresa y una sonrisa tímida se extendio en su rotro.

-¿En serio?

Asentí.

-Buenos dias -Volteamos a la vez y vimos a Sasaki entrar junto con el Profesor Terada. Yo solo ignoré el saludo y me sente en mi puesto.

-¡Oh! Esto si es una sorpresa joven Li -hice una mueca y me dispuse a ver por la ventana. Pero aun asi escuche su suspiro -Buenos dias señorita Kinomoto.

-Buen dia Profesor, Rika -Sasaki le sonrió a Kinomoto y le acarició la cabeza. Una escena muy tierna a mi parecer.

-¡Wow! ¿Sakura que es lo que te tiene tan feliz?

Kinomoto me miró un momento y alcé una ceja extrañado y a la vez nervioso. Su timida sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro y junto con sus mejillas sonrojadas me cohibían.

-Es un secreto.

Sasaki nos vió simultaneamente para luego sonreír y asentir. El profesor hizo lo mismo y no pude evitar incomodarme.

La puerta se abrió y el salón empezó a llenarse.

-Lamento la tardanza -Eriol llego junto con Daidouji. Estaban un poco agitados y tratando de recomponerse.

A todo esto ¿Por qué llegaron tarde? Eriol salió antes que yo en la mañana y es muy extraño que Daidouji llegara tarde, su asistencia es claramente pulcra.

-Un minuto mas y quedaban fuera -la broma del profesor hizo reir a todos -solo por ser la primera vez que llegan lo dejaré pasar. Tomen asiento.

Ellos se sentaron apenados por la atención del curso y el profesor comenzó con su clase. Tenía mucha curiosidad saber que es lo que había pasado, así que me acerqué cuidando que el profesor no me viera. Y le pregunté muy bajo si hubo algún problema. Él tan solo se limito a sonreír y miró a Daidouji.

-Tomoyo ya no esta disponible.

Dicho eso cogió su libro y prestó atención a las clases dando por terminada la conversación y dejandome aun mas confundido. En este día parece que no entiendo nada, me molesta mucho.

Me llevé el reverso del codo a mi naríz para suprimir un estornudo, el frío me fastidiaba demasiado.

Una vez terminaron las clases me levanté dispuesto a irme al arból de siempre para recostarme, pero me tambaleé sintiendome muy mareado. Lleve mi mano a la cabeza apretando con un poco de fuerza debido al insistente dolor.

-Li.

Miré a Kinomoto tratando de ignorar el dolor para que no se preocupara y así fue. No se dio cuenta.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

Fruncí el ceño con extrañeza ¿A que se debía la pregunta? Ella siempre me acompañaba sin preguntarme. Yo solo asentí y ella se limitó a bajar la mirada mientras me seguía. Traté de actuar normal frente a ella, no quería ser una molestia de nuevo, diablos, no pensé que me iba a enfermar justo ahora.

Llegamos al arbol y me recosté en el tronco para luego cerrar los ojos, si descansaba tal vez el dolor pasaría un poco. Sentí a Kinomoto sentarse a mi lado y abri los ojos entrecerrandolos para no ignorarla, se veía muy linda, el frío creaba una pequeña ventisca que hacia mover sus castaños cabellos claroa, el aire frío no favorecía para nada mi estado, pero, la vista que daba de ella valía la pena. Ella se dió cuenta que la miraba, me sonrió mientras se removía con incomodidad en su sitio.

-Li.

-¿Hmm?

-¿En serio no te molesta lo que dije? -Abrí un poco mas los ojos al escuchar en su tono de voz un poco de miedo y vergüenza.

-No. Te dije que no me molestaba. -su sonrisa se extendió y esta vez me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Y qué pi-piensas -su tartamudeo y la pregunta me descolocó un poco ¿Qué pienso? Supongo que mi opinión era importante para ella y eso la tenía tan nerviosa, me parecio un poco tonto pero adorable. No deberia tener miedo por cosas asi.

-Que también me gustas -respondi con simpleza.

Su rostro se pintó de un rojo fosforecente llegandole hasta las orejas, desvió la mirada mientras una linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro y sus ojos esmeraldas estaban mas brillantes que antes. Me azoré tan solo verla así y no pude evitar que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa casi inexistente.

Ella definitivamente es linda.

 **POV Sakura.**

Mi corazón latía descontroladamente haciendo que mi respiración se volviera pesada, sentia que había corrido kilometros y kilometros sin detenerme, es que era simplemente impresionante que me haya dicho eso. De verdad sentía un miedo tan grande de que me rechazara tan frio y cortante como siempre, o peor aun que ignorara mi accidental confesion. Desde que se lo dije no paraba de pensar en que es lo que diria y se muy bien como es él por eso creí lo segundo.

Pero no fue así. Me sentí felíz. Muy feliz, tanto que no pensé ni un segundo lo que iba a hacer.

-¡O-oye! -me arrojé hacia él para abrazarlo y el impulso hizo que ambos cayeramos al suelo en una posición muy comprometedora, si no estuviera tan absorta en mi felicidad me hubiese puesto tan nerviosa que saldría corriendo.

-¡Yo tambien Li. Me gustas mucho!

Me separé de él lo suficiente para verlo. Debajo de mi, sus hermosos ojos ambar abiertos como platos me veian fijamente, su rostro libre de moretones y magulladuras lo dejaban ver mas atractivo por eso me alegraba mucho el saber que no se metia más en peleas. Y sus mejillas, por Kami, jamas lo habia visto tan de cerca con las mejillas rojas.

-K-kinom-moto -la voz de Li hizo que bajara de las nubes e inmediatamente me dí cuenta de la posición en la que estabamos. Me separé con rapidez de él.

-Lo siento.

-No hay problema -se reincorporo con un poco de dificultad, sabía que estaba nervioso, cada vez que lo estaba desviaba la mirada hacia muchos lados, el tiempo que pasé con él me sirvió para conocer cada uno de sus gestos -¿Siempre abrazas asi a todos tus amigos?

La pregunta me extrañó haciendo que ladeara la cabeza ¿Era imaginación mía o se escuchaba molesto?

-No realmente.

-¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?

Rei nerviosamente.

-Es que me emocioné -no sabía que le molestaria mi abrazo -lo siento -murmuré con la mirada al cesped

-¿Te emociona que sea tu amigo?

Me sobresalté en mi sitio y quité la mirada del suelo para verlo con sorpresa, el movimiento fue tan rápido y brusco que mi cuello dolió por unos momentos, pero no le tomé importancia.

-¿Q-qué dijiste? -el me miro con las cejas levemente fruncidas poniendo un gesto de extrañeza en su rostro.

-Eso —mis manos temblaron levemente —que si te emociona que sea tu amigo —bajé la mirada para que no viera el dolor que en mis ojos.

Asi que era eso. Que tonta he sido, un chico como él no puede tener sentimientos romanticos por alguien como yo, reí internamente por mi estupidez de tener aunque sea una mínima esperanza con él. Bueno, dije hace tiempo que yo podia conformarme con lo que sea, y si esto es lo mas lejos que puedo llegar, tendré que aceptarlo.

-¿Kinomoto? —escuche a Li llamarme con un poco de curiosidad, reparé en que tal vez estaba preocupado por quedarme en silencio un buen rato. Respiré hondo y alcé la mirada hacia él con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir.

-Si. Me emociona mucho —el fruncio el ceño y entrecerro los ojos como si quisiera intentar descifrar lo que pensaba.

-¿Te encuentras b..? —el sonido de la campana lo corto de repente, agradecí mentalmente la interrupción, me levanté rápidamente y empecé a caminar hacia el salón.

-Tenemos que irnos pronto. No podemos retrasarnos.

-Oye —no lo queria escuchar, si lo hacía derramaría lagrimas y no queria que me viera, asi que apresuré el paso hasta darme cuenta que estaba corriendo, entré al salón sin mirar a Tomoyo o a Eriol y me senté poniendo la cabeza en el pupitre.

-Sakura —sin alzar la cabeza aun, respondi un leve "si" a Chiharu —te he buscado a ti y a Tomoyo en todo el receso y no las he encontrado, quería almorzar con ustedes ya que no lo hacemos tan seguido como antes. Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, ese idiota de Takashi otra vez con sus estupidas mentiras y... ¿Que te sucede?

Le dedique una sonrisa.

-No es nada... Te escucho.

Ella puso sus brazos en jarra y me escudriñó con sus ojos avellana entrecerrados.

-Esa sonrisa es mas falsa que las tonterias que sale de la boca de Takashi —reí nerviosamente al escuchar como me comparaba con su novio —anda dime ¿Por qué tan desanimada?

Mire para otro lado agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno yo...

-Chiharu -la voz de Tomoyo me interrumpió y ambas volteamos a verla, Tomoyo estaba con una sonrisa posando su mirada en Chiharu —Vi a Yamazaki coqueteando con una chica en el salón de a lado.

Chiharu se rodeó de un aura roja sacando escalofríos de mi parte y una sonrisa mas amplia en Tomoyo. Salió corriendo hacia el salón vecino mientras todos la escuchaban.

-¡TAKASHI YAMAZAKI! —se escuchó la risa de todos pero no estaba tan animada para reir.

-Muy bien -mir3 a Tomoyo que se sentó a mi lado -Habla.

-¿Te lo puedo decir en otro momento? —mi amiga me miro sorprendida ante mi indirecta de no querer hablar pero luego cambio su mirada por una comprensiva.

-De acuerdo pero tienes que decirme —yo asentí con una debil sonrisa mientras la profesora entraba para iniciar su clase. Me preocupé un poco al ver el asiento de atrás vacío, pero dejé de hacerlo al recordar que a él le gusta estar solo a veces. Y asi pasaron las horas de clase sin que haya prestado atencion a cada una de las materias.

Tuvimos la ultima hora libre, Tomoyo y Eriol no paraban de preguntarme que pasaba y yo forzosamente les tuve que decir, no me dio pena contarselo a Eriol, desde hace mucho el ya sabia lo que sentia por Li y me dijo que si me sentia mal podia contarle mis problemas con la misma libertad que lo hacia con Tomoyo, a pesar de que al principio me sentia muy nervioasa, poco a poco me fuí acostumbrando y me dí cuenta de que Eriol era igual o mas comprensivo que Tomoyo. Me trataba como si fuese su hermana pequeña, y ese cariño se lo devolvía con la misma dulzura que una hermana le da a un hermano.

-Ese tonto —Eriol tenia el dedo indice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz como queriendo guardar la compostura. Yo suspire. Qué mas daba.

-Vaya, ha sido peor que Sakura —Eriol asintió tras las palabras de Tomoyo y a mi me dejó mas confundida.

-No tienes que ponerte asi Sakura —Eriol puso una mano en mi cabeza —es entendible que el no haya captado lo que le dijiste —yo lo mire extrañada, él pareció darse cuenta y me sonrió —me refiero a que no entiende las cosas, a él debes decirle directamente, tú le dijiste que te gustaba, pero confudió eso como el gusto que siente un amigo hacia otro —yo asentí entendiendo —entonces deberías decirle que no es ese tipo de gusto. Que el tuyo va mas allá que una simple amistad.

Me sonrojébante eso último, ¿pero cómo decirlo? Es decir, no es que me le haya declarado por mí misma. Tan solo lo dije sin pensar.

-Gracias Eriol —por primera vez en ese dia le dí una sonrisa sincera.

-Hablando de él, no lo he visto en todo el día —Tomoyo tenía una mano en el mentón viendo hacia la puerta. Ya todos se estaban retirando hacia sus hogares porque avisaron que la maestra de japones moderno no vendría.

-Creo que ya debió irse a casa —Eriol cogio su mochila y la de Tomoyo —vamos, te acompaño a casa —ella le sonrió y volteó a verme —vamos Sakura.

No quería hacer un mal tercio asi que negué con la cabeza y le dije la mejor excusa que pude.

-No entendí la clase del profesor Terada, le preguntaré algunas cosas, asi que vayan tranquilos.

-Cuando termines ve directo a casa Sakura.

-Lo haré —me despedí de mi prima y Eriol para luego recoger mis cosas.

Una vez salí del salón, pude ver los pasillos casi vacíos ya que todavía habían circulando algunos profesores y alumnos. Fuí a mi casillero para dejar algunos libros que no necesitaría para estudiar, no se muy bien pero me había dado la corazonada de pasar por la parte trasera de la preparatoria y ver si Li estaba en el árbol de siempre. Y si estaba, me acerqué un poco mas a él, estaba acostado usando un brazo tras su cabeza como almohada, durmiendo tranquilamente ya que su respiración era lenta y acompasada. Sonreí. El viento movía sus cabellos chocolate lentamente, y su naríz debido al frío estaba un poco mas roja de lo usual.

Me senté a un lado y seguí contemplandolo, no me daba cuenta del tiempo que pasaba ¿quizas minutos, segundos? No lo sabía, ni tampoco me importaba.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo acaricié sus cabellos, sus mechones eran muy suaves, aparté cada uno de su frente para verlo con mas detenimiento y sin pensarlo dos veces le dí un casto beso en ella, me asusté un poco al ver que su ceño se había fruncido pero luego de un momento a otro se relajó, reí mentalmente al verlo así, no importa cuánto lo niegue, él también es adorable.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, no pude evitar ver sus labios, estaban un poco azules pero aun así muy atrayentes. Vamos, soy una chica enamorada, he fantaseado muchas veces poder besar al chico que le gusta. No soy de piedra. Y Li me gustaba demasiado.

Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al de él y sin dejar pasar un segundo más aplasté mis labios en los suyos. Simplemente los deje ahí reposando en los de él sin moverlos, solo quería acostumbrarme a la calidez que sentía en ellos a pesar de estar fríos. Quería que el tiempo se detuviera, que me dejara seguir disfrutando de aquel momento y deseé con toda mi alma que Li pudiera corresponderme, que pudiera besarme con suavidad y dulzura. Pero supongo que este momento era solo para mí, asi que lo guardaría con mucho cariño aunque él no supiera que era mi primer beso, unilateral, pero sigue siendo un beso.

Por una fracción de segundo sentí que la respiración acompasada de él se detuvo, extrañada me aparté de sus labios y mi corazón dió un vuelco.

Ahí estaba él con la misma posición de antes, solo que ahora estaba despierto y sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, me miraba detenidamente como si no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar. Sintiendo mi rostro caliente, me separé de él al instante, y puse una mano en mi corazón para detener el susto y los frenéticos latidos que me provocó. Estaba muy avergonzada. Me levanté torpemente pero rápido y salí corriendo de allí.

-¡Sakura! —seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás, no pude pensar en ese momento, el unico lugar que se me ocurrió ir fue justo a la preparatoria. Llegué al salón de música y cerre la puerta.

-P-por Ka-mi —susurré con la respiración agitada, sentí mis piernas débiles, caí de rodillas aún apoyada en la puerta, agache la cabeza y llevé ambas manos a mi cabello estrujandolo un poco —¿Qué hice?, ¿Qué hice?... —murmuraba una y otra vez.

Llevé mis dedos a mis labios y los toqué levemente, aún podía sentir la calidez que proporcionaron sus labios, no estaban tan fríos como esperaba, eran suaves y cálidos. Puse mi mano en mi corazón tratando de calmarme emocionalmente. Escuche claramente que me llamaba por mi nombre. Me sentí muy felíz, pero supongo que lo dijo inconscientemente.

Esperé mas o menos unos 10 minutos pensando que Li se hubiera ido rápido, asi que abrí la puerta, pero no puse ni un pie afuera cuando sentí que me empujaban nuevamente al salón de música, cerraban la puerta y le ponían seguro.

Asustada por enfrentarlo traté de llegar a la puerta pero él se interpuso.

-¡Déjame salir! —el se cruzó de brazos sonrojado y lo vi un tanto agitado, pero no me quitaba la mirada de encima logrando que me ponga más nerviosa.

\- Quiero que me digas qué fue todo eso.

\- No necesito darte explicaciones.

\- Yo creo que sí.

\- Pues yo no quiero dartelas.

Escuche un gruñido de su parte, se cogió la cabeza con una mano y suspiró con un claro gesto de frustración.

-Dejame pensar. Te comportas extraña, primero estas feliz, luego me evitas, te fuiste molesta conmigo sin ninguna razón...

-No estaba molesta... —dije apretando los puños pero el me ignoró.

-…Regresas, y lo que encuentro después de despertarme es a ti besandome —eso último lo dijo arrancando sonrojos en ambos.

-Quiero irme a casa —murmuré apretando los puños.

-Y yo quiero que me des una explicación.

 _Entonces deberías decirle que no es ese tipo de gusto. Que el tuyo va mas allá que una simple amistad._

Las palabras de Eriol se repetían una y otra vez en mi mente. Cerré mi puños con impotencia, no queria decirle, no de esta forma, todo me ha salido mal.

Lo mire con toda la determinación que me quedaba.

-No puedes obligarme a decirte lo que no quiero, respeta mis derechos —él frunció el ceño a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

-¿Y tu respetaste los mios?

Bien, eso si fue un golpe bajo.

-No te dire nada.

-Dime...

-No...

-Dime...

-...

-¡Dime!

-¡Me gustas idiota! —tapé mi boca con ambas manos, pero fue demasiado tarde para callar, alcé la vista sintiendo mis mejillas arder, su rostro estaba sorprendido —me g-gustas desde hace mucho. Y no es el gusto de un amigo —él parpadeó confundido y luego se sonrojó furiosamente —e-es el t-tipo del que una chica siente por un chico.

Nos sumimos en un largo y profundo silencio, solo con nuestras miradas sin apartarlas y el molesto sonido del reloj que se escuchaba en el salón.

Y supe en ese momento, que realmente era una chica demasiado tonta.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11:** Me gustas.

 **Sakura POV.**

-¿D-dices que te gusto? -asentí. La voz de Li era de completa incredulidad y debido a la penosa situación bajé la mirada avergonzada.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan impulsiva? ¿Por qué demonios mi boca se movía sola cada vez que estaba ansiosa? Maldije mi boca mil veces y más, decirle de esta forma las cosas no es de la mejor, ni siquiera lo había planeado, solo grité lo que mi corazón guardaba por tanto tiempo. Además todo esto era su culpa, si ya vio que lo estaba besando ¿Por qué pide explicaciones? ¿En serio Li no se podía dar cuenta de lo que sentía? Yo creo que con solo ese beso quedó en claro todo, pero no me esperaba que el viniera corriendo a pedirme explicaciones. No. Me venía a exigir explicaciones. Solo quería irme a casa y llorar sin que nadie me viera ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-Escucha —alcé la mirada tras escucharlo, su voz tenía un tono serio pero también un poco nervioso, supongo que la situación era muy incómoda para él también, ya que su rostro estaba hacia un lado mirando el piano mientras su mano derecha la tenía en la nuca. Me miró de reojo y luego al piano nuevamente. Genial. Suspiré y cerré los ojos esperando su rechazo —yo...

De pronto se escucharon pasos y murmullos fuera del salón y ambos volteamos la mirada hacia la puerta.

-¿Es aquí?

-Si. Escuché claramente que los gritos provenían de aquí.

Li y yo nos miramos asustados, esas voces eran del profesor Terada y la enfermera Nakuru, la manija de la puerta se movió de un lado a otro tratando de abrirla.

-Está cerrada —la voz del profesor se escuchaba un poco molesta, tocó la puerta con un poco de fuerza — ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Me moví con rapidez hacia la puerta y la abrí, encontrando primero el rostro sorprendido por parte de la enfermera y uno de confusión del profesor.

-¿Kinomoto y Li? —Me escondí detrás de la señorita Nakuru al ver la mirada molesta de Li —Asi que ustedes gritaban... Kinomoto —miré al profesor un poco cohibida por la seriedad en la que me llamó.

-¿S-si?

-¿Él te hizo algo? —el ceño de Li se frunció.

-¡Por supuesto que no! —le contesté con toda sinceridad, todos me miraron sorprendidos por el tono de voz que usé. Pero es que en realidad me molestaba mucho que la culpa recayera en Li sin tan siquiera preguntar.

-Bueno... —el profesor se aclaró la voz para disimular su sorpresa —debería irse a casa Kinomoto, se está haciendo tarde. Y Li —lo miró con autoridad —acompáñame a la sala de maestros.

Li chasqueó la lengua aumentando la molestia del profesor Terada y una risa burlona en la señorita Nakuru.

-D-disculpen —interrumpí mirando a los mayores — ¿u-ustedes escu-charon algo?

El profesor me miró interrogante, la señorita Nakuru sonrió ampliamente y Li estaba muy sonrojado, bueno, yo no estaba mejor.

-Pues... No —el profesor Terada se rasco la cabeza sin entender. Y eso me llenó de mucho alivio ocasionando que liberara todo el aire que tenía acumulado. Li se sobó la sien con disimulo, me entristecí mucho el pensar que tal vez sea una molestia y dolor de cabeza para él, la enfermera tras ver eso lo miró seria por unos momentos.

-Bueno, me retiro —me despedí de todos con una reverencia, quería apresurarme y llegar a casa. Pero antes de irme escuché un susurro que me congeló.

-Yo si escuché TODO linda Sakura —me volteé con rapidez asustada, la enfermera me miraba con picardía y luego se volteó para seguir a Li y al profesor mientras se reía juguetonamente.

Me fui rápidamente mientras golpeaba un poco mis mejillas para que volvieran a su color normal. Llegué al patio trasero donde estaba el árbol para recoger la mochila que había dejado olvidada después de lo sucedido.

Después de lo sucedido...

Nuevamente toqué mis labios, cerré mis ojos recordando el momento y mi corazón latió otra vez. Desesperada por quitar ese vergonzoso recuerdo de la cabeza me alejé lo más pronto posible de ese lugar. No tenía muchos ánimos de hablar con Tomoyo, y traté de despejar mi mente tarareando una canción. Ya estando cerca del parque Pingüino me desvié a la tienda más cercana para comprar unos cuántos dulces para calmar mi ansiedad. Suspiré. En momentos como estos a uno no le importa mucho engordar.

-¿Kinomoto-san? —me volteé al escuchar una voz conocida, y sonreí un poco al encontrármelo.

-Kirishima-kun —él se acercó con una sonrisa, su cabello negro estaba un poco desordenado, me miraba con la misma amabilidad de siempre y su ropa estaba ordenada como era de esperarse.

-Te dije que me dijeras Nao —me sonrió con un toque de burla. Y yo reí por su comentario.

-Cuando dejes de llamarme "Kinomoto-san" tal vez lo reconsidere.

Él hizo un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-Es que me apena llamarte por tu nombre. Ya te lo dije.

-Entonces no hay trato —cerré mis ojos mientras hacía una cruz con mis brazos. Mi actitud hizo que ambos riéramos y después de un momento miró alrededor con curiosidad.

-Por cierto... Hoy no te veo con ese chico.

Rayos. Cuando no quería pensar en él me lo recuerdan. Traté de restarle la menor importancia mientras guardaba mis dulces en la mochila.

-Se quedó en la preparatoria con nuestro profesor.

Él suspiró aliviado.

-No me gustaría encontrármelo de nuevo después de semejante paliza —se tocó la mejilla como si el golpe aún estuviera doliéndole —diablos, es difícil acercarse a ti cuando te acompaña todos los días.

Asentí con justa razón, después de lo sucedido con Nao, Li se había vuelto realmente sobreprotector conmigo, me acompañaba a casa todos los días sin falta, pero en uno de esos días justo cuando ya estaba a punto de hacer la cena, me había olvidado de hacer las compras, así que salí de casa y me encontré con Nao en la tienda, hablamos de muchas cosas y empezamos a conocernos mejor, él era en verdad una persona muy amable, me contaba muchas cosas de su familia, por alguna extraña razón no me dijo en qué preparatoria estudiaba y evitaba hablar de su hermano. Eso último me produjo una gran tristeza, se sentía muy avergonzado de su hermano y las cosas que hizo le han dado una mala reputación, tanto que se ha ganado injustas acusaciones a su persona, y todo eso solo por parecerse a su hermano.

Sé que le había prometido a Li no volver a verlo, pero no lo entendía, si tan solo se sentara a escucharlo tranquilamente, ya no habrían malentendidos entre los dos, traté de abarcar el tema de él en una de nuestras conversaciones, pero Li las esquivaba tajantemente, se callaba o en el peor de los casos me miraba con molestia y me decía fríamente que no lo volviera a ver y punto. Por eso decidí mantenerlo en secreto.

-Ya es un poco tarde —la voz de Nao me sacó de mis pensamientos — ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

Vacilé un poco.

-...No lo sé.

-Vamos, la última vez te negaste —lo miré —además quisiera hablar contigo un poco más.

Después de pensarlo por largo rato asentí no muy convencida. El camino fue muy entretenido, él era de esas personas que siempre tenían un tema de conversación, muy diferente a Li que siempre andaba callado y sus únicas respuestas eran monosílabos, eso último lo pensé con un deje de resentimiento.

-Llegamos —nos paramos frente a mi casa, Nao la vio con detenimiento.

-¿Es tu casa? —Asentí —es muy linda ¿Tus padres están adentro?

Me extrañó un poco la pregunta.

-No tengo padres —él me miró sorprendido —ellos murieron.

-Entonces vives sola.

-Si —una sonrisa que no pude descifrar muy bien se dibujó en su rostro, eso me incomodó mucho ya que estaba acostumbrada a ver sus sonrisas amables, pero esta era torcida, no duró mucho tiempo y la cambió a las que siempre usaba—b-bueno ya tengo que irme. Adiós.

-Nos vemos —él se despidió con una mano y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Entré saludando a Kero y fui a la cocina para darle su comida. Yo no tenía mucha hambre así que subí a mi habitación a hacer mis deberes mientras comía los dulces que compré. El insistente sonido del teléfono se escuchaba en la sala, así que bajé a la sala para descolgarlo.

-Residencia Kinomoto.

- _Hola Sakura._

-¡Eriol! —Me contentó y a la vez me extrañó mucho que me llamara— ¿Que sucede?

- _¿Estás ocupada?_

-No. Acabo de terminar mis tareas ¿Me necesitas por algo?

- _Bueno la verdad... Si_ —lo escuché un poco preocupado al otro lado de la línea — _Veras... Lamento mucho molestarte, pero necesito que vengas al departamento de Shaoran_ —me tensé en mi lugar.

-Y-yo no sé d-dónde vive —escuché su risa un poco disimulada.

- _No te preocupes. Te iré a recoger, pero en serio necesito que vengas. Es urgente._

-E-está bien —colgué el teléfono y subí sin ánimo alguno hacia mi habitación, cogí un abrigo cualquiera.

No es que me moleste pero ¿Para qué ir al departamento de Li? Después de lo que pasó no quería verlo justamente a él.

Después de esperar unos minutos tocaron mi puerta. Salí y encontré a Eriol bien vestido y un taxi detrás de él.

-Vamos Sakura —tomó mi mano y lo frené un momento.

-¿Puedo llevar a Kero?

Eriol miró a mi gato un momento y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Subimos al taxi, Eriol estaba con un poco de apuro dándole la dirección respectiva al señor que manejaba.

-Esto... —dije con un poco de incomodidad y Eriol me miró — ¿Por qué quieres que vaya al departamento de Li?

-Necesito que te quedes allá esta noche —mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión y no pude evitar poner una cara de horror.

-¿¡QUE!? —no, no, no, NO. Pero que rayos.

-Tranquila solo será hasta mañana.

-Pero... —de pronto vi una maleta en el lado izquierdo de Eriol — ¿T-te vas?

-Necesito hacer un viaje muy importante. Regresaré en la mañana, y no tengo quién cuide a Shaoran —mi mente quedó en blanco en ese momento, quería bajarme e irme pero mis pies no se movían.

-Pero... Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué tengo que ir?

-Él está resfriado —me sorprendí —y es muy grave, la enfermera lo llevó al departamento —su mirada se tornó preocupada mientras veía fijamente al frente —se me presentó un problema en Hong Kong y necesito traer a alguien de allá. No puedo quedarme a cuidarlo, sé que ha sido mucha falta de educación por mi parte traerte sin decirte nada, pero en realidad estaba desesperado. Él quería salir pero no lo dejé, y me preocupa mucho que mientras no esté, salga en esas condiciones. Más aún si es para pelear —su mirada se volvió dura tras eso último —Necesito que alguien lo cuide y vigile de no hacer tonterías y solo se me ocurrió traerte a ti.

No es que haya sido falta de educación ni nada de eso, haría el favor con mucho gusto. Pero lo que en realidad me preocupa es estar a solas con él.

-¿Por qué yo? —lo dije en un susurro.

-Porque la única persona que se me ocurrió en pedirle este favor has sido tú. Si Shaoran tuviera otro amigo le pediría a esa persona pero no lo he visto con alguien más. Solo contigo —me sonrojé ante eso último —Si conoces a otra persona que pueda cuidarlo...—negué con la cabeza de un lado a otro y él suspiró — ¿Lo ves? Es todo un antisocial —no dije nada más y el me quedó viendo un largo rato —Además, puedes aprovechar ese momento a solas para hablar con él —me sobresalté en mi sitio y lo vi con sorpresa y miedo.

-No me emociona la idea de hablar con él —me entristecí y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Tal vez puedas ser rechazada —volteé a verlo con rapidez y mi boca se abrió de la impresión, él tan solo se limitó a sonreírme con ternura y puso su mano en mi cabeza —no hace falta ser inteligente para saber qué es lo que pasó con ustedes —asentí un poco anonada, la sonrisa de él se volvió burlona —bueno yo le saqué información a la enfermera.

Hice un puchero mientras sentía que mi sonrojo se extendía hasta mis orejas.

-¡Eriol! —él se rió.

-No te aflijas si te rechaza, Shaoran es nuevo en estos temas, debes tenerle paciencia —asentí con la mirada gacha —además no le eres indiferente —no dije nada —tan solo no te rindas, eres linda. Si aún crees que no es momento de rendirte y seguir dando lo mejor de ti, esfuérzate.

Él tomó mis manos mientras lo miraba fascinada por sus palabras, era como si mis ánimos nuevamente recobraran fuerza. Como agradecimiento apreté las suyas.

-Gracias Eriol —él sonrió y luego miró al frente.

-Llegamos...

Ambos bajamos del auto mientras Eriol le decía que espere un momento. Miré al edificio impresionada, tenía entendido que en esta zona vive gente con mucho dinero, pero no creí que la familia de Li fuera rica. Es un chico que nació en cuna de oro como mi prima.

-Aquí tienes las llaves —interrumpí mis pensamientos y vi que Eriol ponía en mi mano las llaves del departamento —las medicinas las encontrarás en la mesa de la cocina junto con el horario en que debe tomarlas —asentí —Bueno. Nos vemos en la mañana pequeña Sakura. Disculpa por las molestias—puso su mano en mi cabeza a modo de despedida —No te preocupes, el cuarto de visitas está frente a la habitación de Shaoran. Podrás dormir allí.

-Qué alivio —solté sin más y Eriol se rió por mi reacción.

-No te hará nada —se dirigió al taxi y antes de entrar se volteó a verme —Por cierto, si necesitas cambiarte, hay ropa de chica en el armario del cuarto de invitados ¡Ah! Y no le digas a Shaoran que fui a Hong Kong, solo dile que tuve que fui urgentemente a un viaje pero no sabes dónde—asentí una última vez —Nos vemos en la mañana.

-Nos vemos Eriol —subió al carro y se fue hasta que lo perdí de vista. Vi las llaves que me dio Eriol y allí estaba estampado el número de departamento en el que se hospedaba.

Entré al edificio, por dentro era aún más impresionante que afuera, el recepcionista me dio una sonrisa y me saludó amablemente, yo le respondí el saludo.

Subí al ascensor y apreté el botón que daba hasta el último piso. Aún estaba nerviosa por tener que enfrentarlo, hubiese deseado que el ascensor se demorara, o que fallara con algún inconveniente pero no era así, y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba frente al departamento de Shaoran.

Tragué pesado, tomé todo el aire que mis pulmones pudieran soportar, apreté con un poco de fuerza a Kero y metí la llave al cerrojo.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Miré el reloj por quinta vez esta tarde. Media hora, dijo que solo se demoraba a lo mucho diez minutos ¡pero demonios! La farmacia no estaba tan lejos como para que se demorara media hora. Estornudé nuevamente. Será mejor que me tranquilice, estar enojado solo empeoraba mi salud, y me hacía doler la cabeza como los mil demonios. Traté de acomodarme de la mejor forma posible para poder dormir pero no podía, me recosté de lado, luego hacia el otro una y otra vez, y terminé por acomodarme hasta quedar con la vista en el techo.

Cada vez que trataba de pensar en otra cosa, el rostro de Sakura cerca del mío aparecía siempre, me era realmente imposible olvidar.

Solo quería tomar un descanso, y olvidar por completo el insistente dolor de cabeza que sentía, hasta quedarme dormido. Por alguna extraña razón sentí un cosquilleo en la frente, pero luego lo ignoré, y momentos después sentía que presionaban mis labios, extrañado había abierto mis ojos y en realidad no sabía que reacción tomar, solo me quedé estático al saber que Sakura me estaba besando, no tenía cabeza para pensar o analizar, nada.

Y siendo honesto, en realidad me gustó.

Ella se había separado de mí, su rostro pasó de la sorpresa al miedo y corrió, justo cuando reaccioné la llamé insistentemente y la buscaba con desesperación, aunque mi cuerpo se sentía demasiado débil para correr, eso no me importó.

Y cuando la encontré, me dio la declaración más extraña que he recibido. Sonreí ¿Quién llama idiota a alguien en una declaración? Definitivamente era única. En realidad fue extraño, ya se me habían declarado en otras ocasiones, y mi respuesta siempre había sido un inmediato, directo y cortante "no". Pero con ella dudé. Jamás he dudado cuando se trata de ese tema. Y no sabía que decir, por eso agradecí mucho que nos hayan interrumpido, aunque me sentía muy mal y no estaba en condiciones para escuchar otra de las reprimendas del profesor. Por suerte la enfermera me trajo a casa en su auto, y aunque me negué fue muy insistente.

Esa enfermera había hablado de más, y por las palabras que le había dicho a Eriol hizo que me pusiera de lo más tenso y nervioso.

 _"Está con un fuerte resfriado, pero en estos momentos no debe de importarle mucho. Ha de estar muy confundido después de semejante declaración de la linda Sakura"_

Lo peor de todo es que la cara de Eriol era todo un enigma. Y no pude quitármelo de encima hasta que le conté todo. Claro que omitiendo lo del beso.

Y allí estaba otra vez. Demonios, tengo que tratar de dormir.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y me senté en la cama con los brazos cruzados. Pude oír con claridad unos pasos inseguros y lentos. Fruncí el ceño extrañado.

Escuché unos toques en la puerta, supongo que tal vez pensaba que estaba dormido pero no le tomé importancia, y cuando vi que la puerta se abrió, cerré los ojos con molestia.

-¡Se puede saber por qué demonios te demoras tanto para irte a una farmacia que queda a tan solo una cuadra de aquí!

-L-lo siento —abrí mis ojos de la impresión y allí estaba ella, con la cabeza gacha, mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Sakura —fue lo único que pude articular ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

Como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, ella respondió con un sonrojo y sus cejas levemente fruncidas por preocupación.

-E-Eriol vino a buscarme y pedirme de favor si podría cuidar-te.

-¿Y por qué te pidió que me cuidaras? —Miré detrás de ella por si aparecía, pero nada — ¿Dónde está él?

-Se tuvo que ir a un viaje —fruncí mis cejas con enojo, pero luego traté de guardar la compostura al asustarla —dijo que te cuidara, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-¿Sabes a dónde fue? —ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Suspiré y me acosté arropándome con la manta —puedes irte —ella me miró nerviosa —no iré a ninguna parte. Lo prometo.

Ella se acercó a mí con preocupación pero a la vez muy seria, entrecerré los ojos al sentir su mano en mi frente.

-¿Crees que te dejaría estando en estas condiciones? —Desvié la mirada —Te cuidaré hasta que tu fiebre baje un poco.

-No es necesario que estés aquí. Me he enfermado en otras ocasiones y me he cuidado solo. No es tu obligación cuidarme solo porque otra persona te lo pida.

-No lo hago solo porque me lo pidió Eriol —la miré de reojo —lo hago porque quiero.

Sentí mi rostro arder, y no era por la fiebre, de eso estaba completamente seguro, agradecí internamente que la fiebre disimulara mi sonrojo. Cerré los ojos para no verla y le di la espalda mientras me acomodaba.

-Haz lo que quieras.

El silencio duró un buen rato, la escuché suspirar y segundos después la puerta cerrarse. Apreté los puños en la almohada.

Definitivamente cuando lo vea, mataré a Eriol. De eso no habrá duda alguna. Traer a Sakura para cuidarme, sabiendo lo que pasó entre los dos, lo empeoraba todo, por hacer cosas como esta sin avisarme me obliga a tratarla fríamente, pero es que en realidad debo hacerlo. Estoy todavía aturdido por su confesión y debía guardar distancia con ella. Después de contestarle así, seguro su expresión debe ser dolida. Hace mucho tiempo que no la trataba así.

Estornudé nuevamente.

Me sentía fatal, mi cuerpo cada vez estaba caliente, sentía claramente que los temblores y el dolor de cabeza aumentaban, y mi respiración se agitaba cada vez más. Cada minuto que pasaba me sentía peor.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y Sakura pasó con una pequeña caja en su mano y un vaso con agua.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se arrodilló delante de mí para que nuestros rostros quedaran a la misma altura.

Quería disimular mi respiración agitada, pero fue un fracaso al ver que su rostro se tornaba preocupado. Tocó mi frente nuevamente para luego cambiar su expresión a uno de sorpresa.

-La fiebre aumenta cada vez más —de la pequeña cajita sacó unas tabletas para después mostrar una pastilla en su mano, luego cogió el vaso con agua —siéntate —lo hice con un poco de dificultad y tomé.

Me acosté otra vez viendo la hora, eran las 6:43 p.m. me preocupé un poco y posé mi vista en ella.

-Deberías irte a casa, ya es muy tarde.

Ella me miró extrañada.

-No me iré —fruncí el ceño y ella bajó la mirada avergonzada —Eriol me dijo que me quedara a dormir aquí hasta mañana.

-¿...Qué?

-Q-que me quedaría hasta mañana —endurecí la mirada.

-Vete —estornudé.

-No.

No tenía fuerzas pata discutir así que solo me limité a darle la mirada más fría que pude.

Ella tan solo me ignoró y salió del cuarto. Después de unos minutos la vi entrar con una taza humeante en sus manos. Extrañado enarqué una ceja mientras se acercaba.

-Bebe esto —extendió la taza hacia mí —te hará sentir mejor —tomé de la taza y un sabor muy dulce atacó mi paladar — ¿No está muy dulce?

-No...

Ella sonrió. Y miró hacia la ventana.

-Mamá me preparaba esto cuando estaba enferma —centré mi atención en ella, su expresión era de felicidad y nostalgia mezcladas—cuando me resfriaba lo primero que hacía era darme leche con miel. A veces no podía atenderme a mí misma y necesitaba de los cuidados de mis padres —me miró con preocupación — ¿Cómo es que te atendías solo?

-... Tan solo lo hacía —dije sin más. De verdad que nuestras madres eran totalmente diferentes. La mía me cuidaba mucho, pero después de lo que había pasado con mi difunto padre, no volvió a hacerlo, solo contaba con los constantes cuidados de mis hermanas o la servidumbre de la casa. Después cuando me mudé a Tomoeda, tuve que aprender a cuidarme solo a la fuerza. La primera vez en esta ciudad casi sufro de hipotermia, luego, aprendí a cuidarme por mí mismo, aunque a veces no comía por estar débil.

Me acomodé nuevamente en la cama siendo atendido por Sakura hasta que cayó la noche, me quedaba dormido por cortos lapsos de tiempo, y cuando despertaba ella estaba a mi lado preguntándome si necesitaba algo con una sonrisa y tocándome constantemente la frente para comprobar mi temperatura.

Después de dormir un buen rato sentí mi cuerpo ligero, la fiebre me había bajado considerablemente y la cabeza ya no me dolía. Me sentí aliviado, vi el reloj, éste marcaba las 9:02 p.m., miré alrededor y Sakura no estaba en el cuarto. Un poco preocupado me levanté, no sin antes cambiarme de ropa, ya me sentía lo suficientemente mejor como para caminar, abrí la puerta y la busqué por el comedor, la sala y cocina. No estaba. El último lugar que quedaba por buscar era el cuarto de invitados que usaba Eriol temporalmente como su habitación. Entré llamándola pero antes de prender la luz sentí que pisaba algo peludo, luego que ese algo se movía rápidamente hasta saltar a mi rostro y sentir como me rasguñaba sin piedad. Quejándome por el ardor que sentía traté de quitármelo desesperadamente ¿¡un gato!?

-¡Ah! ¡Quítate!

-¡Kero! —mis movimientos bruscos hicieron que chocara con un menudo cuerpo, logrando que el gato se despegara de mi rostro hasta que sentí que caía sobre algo. Un poco aturdido abrí los ojos y me encontré sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, ambos habíamos caído a la cama, ella me miraba con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, me quedé hipnotizado por un momento, y al darme cuenta de la posición en la que estábamos me sonrojé con fuerza y traté de separarme de ella, pero no conté con que sus brazos rodearan mi cuello e hicieran que cayera nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-S-Sakura —ella me abrazó aún más fuerte, mi cabeza reposaba en su pecho, logrando que además de sentir sus atributos pudiera escuchar los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. Supongo que el mío estaba latiendo igual o más fuerte que el de ella, pero no le tomé importancia a ello, ni tampoco el ardor que me ocasionaron los arañazos de su gato.

Con pesar y aún sin querer hacerlo tomé sus brazos con delicadeza y los aparté de mí, me separé de ella sentándome a un lado en la cama, ella se levantó pero no pude ver su expresión ya que sus mechones tapaban sus ojos.

Ella estaba dispuesta a irse, pero la tomé de la muñeca para evitarlo.

-Mírame —ella no me hizo caso y siguió con la vista en la puerta, así que la halé un poco para sentarla en la cama, ella bajó la mirada para evitar contacto visual, un poco fastidiado ya por ese asunto tomé sus mejillas con ambas manos para alzar su rostro. Y estaba llorando, ya sabía yo por qué era todo eso y me sentí muy mal —Escucha yo...

-Lo sé... —me dio una sonrisa triste —sé que no puedes corresponderme.

Había un deje de dolor en sus palabras, pero no podía dejar que esto siguiera así, limpié sus mejillas para quitar el resto de lágrimas pero estas no cesaban.

-Lo siento —murmuré y sonreí un poco, lo que es muy raro en mi —yo te quiero mucho, pero no de la forma que esperas, además es un gusto pasajero... con el tiempo podrás encontrar a una persona que pueda corresponderte, que te cuide y te valore por lo que eres Sakura, que te proteja. Te olvidarás rápido de esto —no sé por qué, pero cada palabra que salía de mi boca dolía, imaginármela con otra persona me era de total desagrado ¿Por qué rayos me contradecía?

-¿Sabes? —Ella aún derramaba lágrimas y su sonrisa triste aún estaba presente —me gustas desde tercero de secundaria —me sorprendí ¿le gusto desde hace tres años?, sentí su mano derecha posándose sobre la mía que aún sostenía una de sus mejillas y su sonrisa cambió a una cálida —yo también pensé que era un gusto pasajero. Incluso me convencí de ello, pero me es muy difícil ignorar lo que siento. Tal vez sea pasajero, tal vez no... Pero estoy completamente segura que pasará un buen tiempo para dejar de quererte de esta forma ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Algo se removió en mi interior al escucharla decir eso, aún no sabía muy bien que era, pero me sentía tan bien y dichoso, era como si llenaran completamente el vacío de mi corazón. Podría describirlo de esa forma.

-...De acuerdo —dije no muy convencido.

-Li...puedo... ¿puedo abrazarte? —asentí.

Ambos nos sonrojamos, y ella se acercó lentamente poniendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, un poco nervioso por la situación correspondí el abrazo, al hacerlo ella me estrechó aún más fuerte hundiendo su cabeza en mi pecho y dejé que mi barbilla descansara en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su cercanía.

Tal vez no pueda corresponderle, pero si puedo llegar a quererla un poquito más de lo debido. Sin embargo, solo puedo llegar hasta ese límite. Todo aquel que llego a amar, siempre termina odiándome, a excepción de mis hermanas por supuesto, mi madre se encargó de separarme de mis amigos en Hong Kong, de casi romper mis lazos con Eriol, de alejarme de mis hermanas, de convertir la vida de Eita en una miseria. No quería que me separaran de más personas, mucho menos de ella.

-Li.

-¿Hmm?

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? —sonreí al escuchar cómo se preocupaba por mi estado.

-Si Sakura, todo gracias a tus cuidados.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que me llamaste por mi nombre todo el día?

-¿Eh? —traté de recordar si en realidad la había llamado por su nombre y... ¡Maldición! ¿¡Cómo no me había dado cuenta!? — ¿E-en serio? —traté de hacerme el desentendido. Ella rió aun estando apoyada en mi pecho.

-Si... ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre?

No sabía que decir en ese momento, tenía miedo que otro de los estúpidos tartamudeos se pegaran en mi voz así que solo me limité a asentir y murmurar un ligero "si"

Nos quedamos en un largo y tranquilo silencio, donde solo se podía escuchar las acompasadas respiraciones de ambos.

-Shaoran —escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios me dio tanta satisfacción que no pude evitar soltar un leve suspiro —me gustas.

Apreté el abrazo inconscientemente.

-Si...

-Me gustas tanto.

-...Lo sé

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, durante todo ese rato vi que el gato me estaba gruñendo desde la puerta, yo le di una mirada de odio por haberme aruñado. Ese gato de verdad me caía mal.

Sentí que el abrazo de ella se aflojaba, esperé un poco por si ella se separaba pero no lo hizo.

-¿Sakura? —ella no respondió, así que la separé con delicadeza viendo como ella tenía sus ojos cerrados. Sonreí con ternura. Se había quedado dormida. La cogí en brazos con mucho cuidado de no despertarla y la acomodé en la cama arropándola con una de las mantas de Eriol, ahora que la veía ella traía puesta el pijama de Meiling, bueno, al menos pudo ponerse algo de vestir cómodo, agradecí que mi prima haya dejado una de sus prendas de vestir en la última visita que me hizo. Gracias al cielo ella no se encontraba, porque estoy seguro que armaría un escándalo.

Con una última mirada me dispuse a irme, pero de pronto sentí que me halaban del borde de mi camiseta, me volteé, ella aún seguía dormida y pude escuchar claramente que decía mi nombre mientras lo hacía. Inseguro, me acosté en la cama, me arropé junto a ella y la abracé con el pensamiento de que tal vez no quería que me fuera. El gato de Sakura se subió a la cama mientras me miraba ¿Era mi imaginación o ese gato tenía intenciones de arañarme nuevamente?

-Si me haces algo ella se despertará —murmuré.

El gato como si pudiera entenderme se recostó en medio de la cama poniendo su cabecita en la pierna tapada de Sakura.

Genial. Ahora hablo con gatos.

Posé mi vista a un lado y la contemplé mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Y poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo.

" _Tal vez todo esto no sea tan malo"_ y con ese último pensamiento me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capitulo 12:** Futtie

 **Shaoran POV**

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa...!

Un grito que resonó por toda la habitación hizo que inevitablemente cayera de la cama y me golpeara la cabeza muy fuerte, al mismo tiempo que me enredaba con las sábanas. Desorientado y a la vez molesto busqué a la persona que no respetó mi agradable sueño, cuando la encontré mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Ahí estaba ella abrazando melosamente a una asustada y sorprendida Sakura mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de ella.

-F-futtie —ella al escucharme dejó de abrazar a Sakura, me miró con una enorme sonrisa, y en sus castaños ojos se asomaron unas pequeñas lágrimas, rodeó rápidamente la cama para abrazarme con efusividad, yo aún no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba anonado tras su presencia, después de tres años sin poder verla, sin escuchar su voz, sin sentirla abrazándome o mimándome cuando tenía miedo o estaba triste... Después de tanto tiempo, tanto, mi cuerpo y mis emociones estaban descontroladas, temblaba, incluso tuve que reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

-Te has vuelto tan apuesto hermanito... —susurró, ella se separó de mí secando sus lágrimas, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y lo acariciaba suavemente —ya no tienes esa carita tan adorable que amaba apretujar ¿Uh, esas son marcas de uñas?

-...

-¡Vamos! Dile algo a tu hermana —me miró con un puchero y alzo los brazos con enojo— ¡No hice un viaje tan cansado para recibir esta bienvenida!

-Futtie... —bajó los brazos y me regaló una sonrisa — ¿C-como...?

-Sorpresa —miré a la puerta, no me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eriol hasta ahora, llevaba unas maletas tras de sí, tenía unas visibles ojeras pero aun así su sonrisa estaba en su rostro, supongo que se dio cuenta de mi estado de desconcierto ya que rió entre dientes, entró a la habitación dejando las maletas a un lado —iré a preparar el desayuno.

-Y-yo te a-ayudo Eriol —Sakura se levantó de la cama y le hizo una torpe reverencia a mi hermana —d-discúlpenme.

Eriol sonrió mientras veía como Sakura se iba por el pasillo siendo seguida por su endemoniado gato, nos dio una última mirada y luego cerró la puerta.

Regresé a mirar a Futtie nuevamente para pedirle explicaciones, pero me quedé mudo al ver su expresión soñadora fija en la puerta.

-¿Quién es esa chica? —Me sonrojé —es tan linda y adorable.

-E-ella no es nadie.

Su expresión se volvió pícara, su dedo índice tocó levemente su barbilla mientras me inspeccionaba rigurosamente.

-Siiii claro~, ahora se le dice "nadie" con quien pasas la noche abrazado como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡No exageres!

Me ignoró, su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa, paseó la vista por toda la habitación, se acercó a mí un poquito y sus mejillas se sonrojaron mientras en un pequeño susurro me decía algo que me dejó helado:

-¿Ya lo hicieron?

-...

-...

-¡Futtie! —ella se rió al ver mi rostro como un tomate, fue un poco difícil calmar su ataque de risa, así que solo esperé a que se le pasara, me volteé aún sentado para que ella no viera más mi ridícula faceta.

¿Que si lo hicimos? Demonios, si tan solo el beso me dejó tan confundido como para pensar con claridad, no me imagino haciendo semejante cosa con Sakura. Sentí arder el rostro aún más.

Escuché que su risa se detenía poco a poco y después de un momento sentí sus brazos rodearme desde atrás.

-Te extrañé tanto...

Cerré mis ojos y toqué su mano con mucha delicadeza.

-Yo también Futtie... —Susurré, amaba a mis hermanas, a las cuatro, pero solo con Futtie me permitía ser así de íntimo, la conexión que tenemos es única y fuerte, ella al ser la menor de todas mis hermanas, era más joven, por lo tanto se quedaba en casa y jugaba conmigo cuando estaba solo. Cuando mi madre dejó de prestarme atención y llegó a tratarme como la peor escoria en este mundo, las cuatro me defendían; Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei no podían pasar mucho en casa, ya que cada una tenía que atender a su respectivo marido, pero Futtie al ser soltera y aún una adolescente, se quedaba en la mansión como mi único apoyo y defensa ante los maltratos de mi madre. Lastimosamente no pudo evitar que me fuera de la mansión y como consecuencia mi madre hizo todo lo posible para que se cortara todo contacto y comunicación entre nosotros.

-Quería darte una sorpresa hermanito... —se movió un poco y quedó arrodillada frente a mí —hice todo lo posible para venir a verte. Ahora no habrá ningún impedimento.

-¿Cómo hiciste para que esa bruja te dejara venir? —ella se cruzó de brazos.

-No le digas bruja, ella sigue siendo tu madre hermanito —desvié la mirada molesto y ella hizo un puchero —ya soy una adulta. Tomo mis propias decisiones, y si quiero venir a verte entonces lo haré —sonreí —además me quedaré permanentemente.

Eso último me sorprendió de sobremanera.

-¿P-pero que hay de tu vida en Hong Kong?

-Tu eres más importante que esa vida llena de hipocresía hermanito —me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, era verdad, la vida que nosotros llevábamos era solo de sonrisas fingidas, era una vida comprada y sin verdaderos amigos, solo conocidos avariciosos que estaban cerca de ti por conveniencia, una de las pocas cosas que me ha alegrado en la es haber salido de esa jaula de oro—además conseguí un trabajo en esta ciudad—levantó el dedo pulgar.

-A ella no debió agradarle la idea —dije con tristeza.

-Pues qué pena... A diferencia de nuestras demás hermanas yo soy indomable —sonreí, eso sin duda era su carácter más fuerte.

-¿Y en qué parte trabajarás?

-En Tokio... Me mudaré en un mes para allá —no pude evitar ponerme triste —además no está tan lejos... Te visitaré los fines de semana —el ánimo me volvió de golpe, saber que podía ver a mi hermana más seguido me llenó de mucha felicidad, de pronto vi que su rostro se enserió logrando así que me preocupara —sabrás que ya no heredaré ni tan siquiera trabajaré para la empresa Li —mi semblante se tornó preocupado peri a la vez molesto. Pensé que ella trabajaría en la empresa de la familia.

-¡Por venir a verme pasó todo esto!

-Shaoran...

-¡No puedo creer que una madre llegue a tales extremos como para despedir a su propia hija! —Sentía tanta molestia que incluso quise desquitarme con algo —Voy a...

-¡Hermanito! —Ella cogió mi mano para calmarme —déjame terminar —asentí tratando de guardar la compostura —fue mi decisión venir a verte sabiendo cuales serían las consecuencias.

-Pero si ya no trabajaras en la empresa de nuestra familia ¿entonces dónde?

-Recuerda que existen empresas aliadas con la de nuestra familia hermanito. Eriol me ayudó con eso —enarqué una ceja.

-Entonces trabajarás para la empresa Clow —ella asintió tras mi afirmación y luego se señaló la cabeza.

-Este cerebro no puede ser desperdiciado. Administraré el dinero de esa empresa y haré que llueva montones de dinero. Estarás orgulloso de mí —cogió mis manos.

-Ya lo estoy Futtie —le sonreí por primera vez mostrando un poco los dientes.

Ella cogió mis mejillas y luego las estiró.

-Lo repetiré... Te has vuelto muy apuesto. Estoy segura que te llueven las chicas.

Me sonrojé.

-Sabes que eso no me interesa Futtie.

Ella me miró con una sonrisa ladina y sus cejas levemente fruncidas.

-¿En serio no te interesa? —Negué evitando su mirada — ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién? —traté de hacerme el desentendido.

-La chica con quien dormiste —dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-S-Sakura —miré a un punto exacto de la ventana.

-¿Qué es ella para ti?

Me quedé callado, responder algo tan difícil no era de mi agrado, más bien, muy frustrante, podría decirse que es mi amiga, pero siento que esa palabra no es suficiente para describirla. Después de la declaración que ella me hizo y peor aún haber sido rechazada por mí, hará que las cosas ya no sean como antes. No volverá a ser lo mismo.

-Supongo que no contestarás... —bajé la cabeza —Bueno... Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, lo averiguaré.

Ella se levantó y yo la seguí, abrimos la puerta y un delicioso aroma atacó mis fosas nasales. Cuando ambos entramos a la cocina, vi como Eriol embarraba la nariz de Sakura con un poco de harina, ella en respuesta le sonrió con un adorable sonrojo, eso me molestó y cogí una cuchara haciéndola caer a propósito sin saber por qué rayos hice eso, ellos voltearon, Eriol con una sonrisa burlona y Sakura mirándome con pena. Futtie en cambio reía con ganas.

-Bueno, mi querido amigo, ¿Qué tal la sorpresa? —me aclaré la garganta para disimular mi enojo.

-Gracias por traer a Futtie —murmuré.

-E-el desayuno está casi listo —todos posamos la mirada en Sakura quién estaba con la vista en el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

Mi hermana se movió rápidamente y se abalanzó hacia ella.

-¡Eres una chica tan hermosa! Me gustaría ya tener en mis brazos a mis sobrinitos.

El comentario logró que Eriol estallara en carcajadas, que Sakura se pusiera tan roja que se desmayaría y que yo corriera avergonzado con la cara ardiendo mientras gritaba.

-¡Que no hicimos nada! —y cerré la puerta de mi habitación.

Me encerré en mi habitación, respiré profundo para calmarme. Parece que las personas que están a mi alrededor no conocen la palabra discreción, yo soy el único normal aquí ¿Cómo se le ocurre decir algo tan vergonzoso enfrente de ella?

Empecé a desvestirme y entré a la ducha, quizá un buen baño me relaje después de todas las emociones juntas que tuve que enfrentar ayer y hoy, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Mi hermana, no cabía tanta felicidad en mi interior, aunque me entristece un poco no poder ver a las demás, pero aun así pude ver a una de ellas, y con la que más me siento libre de expresarme.

" _Me gustas tanto_ "

El recuerdo de la confesión de anoche me puso muy rojo. No pude evitar recordar su rostro dormido, en realidad Sakura es muy linda. Apoyé una mano en la baldosa de la ducha y la cerré en un puño.

Me descuidé, debí alejarla cuando era el momento, pero ahora no puedo. Permití que ella tuviera sentimientos por mí.

"¿ _Sabes? Me gustas desde tercero de secundaria_ "

No.

Permití que sus sentimientos crecieran.

Cerré los ojos con impotencia. Soy de lo peor, en otras circunstancias me hubiese comportado como un verdadero imbécil y apartarla de mi vida de la peor manera, pero ahora es imposible, no me imagino estando separado de ella, cuando estoy con ella, todos los malos momentos o la amargura que siento son olvidados al instante. Soy un maldito egoísta.

-Asi que tercero de secundaria ¿eh?—murmuré dejando escapar una pequeña risita —Tonta...

 **Sakura POV.**

-Esos ojos verdes que tienes son tan hermosos y brillantes —la chica que llegó minutos atrás me abrazó con tanta fuerza que sentí asfixiarme. Trataba de decir algo pero las palabras me salían entrecortadas

-G-gracias —ella me soltó y me miró con mucha emoción y un sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-El verde es el color favorito de mi hermanito —eso me sorprendió, creí que le gustaban los colores más obscuros como el negro. Me entristecí con ese último pensamiento. Tal vez no lo conozco lo suficiente, ella ante mi cambio de humor pareció darse cuenta — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Asentí confundida — ¿Tú quieres a mi hermano?

Mi rostro adquirió un rostro fosforescente, cogí uno de los platos vacíos que estaba encima de la mesa y lo llevé a la altura de mi rostro para ocultar el evidente sonrojo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-P-pues...

Futtie sonrió.

-No necesitas ocultarlo, lo sé todo —después de decir eso miró a Eriol con diversión y él respondió con la misma mirada, al saber de qué se trataba no pude evitar gritar con el sonrojo que se extendió por todo el rostro, era como tenerlo en llamas.

-¡Eriol cómo pudiste! —alzó las manos tratando de justificarse.

-Es la hermana de Shaoran, créeme que a ella no se le puede ocultar nada cuando se trata de su pequeño hermano...

-¿Y bien...? —Interrumpió a Eriol, me puse nerviosa y bajé la mirada — ¿Me lo dirás?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en este tipo de casos es donde más quería que alguien o algo interfiriera, pero la hermana de Li sin duda alguna, es una buena persona, tener que preocuparse por su hermano de esa manera tan amorosa, me hizo recordar a mis padres cuando estaban vivos.

-Si —los ojos de ella brillaron con más intensidad que antes, luego me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Él lo sabe? —se separó un poco para mirarme, yo en respuesta asentí tristemente.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto de Shaoran se abrió, se asomó a la cocina y desvié la mirada avergonzada. Se había puesto un calentador azul y una camiseta blanca, llevaba una toalla en los hombros mientras se secaba con parte de ella el cabello. Después de lo que había pasado anoche, me era imposible hacer contacto visual con él, me dolía mucho haber sido rechazada de la misma manera que Yukito, el amigo de mi hermano, hizo conmigo, pero éste rechazo era aún más doloroso. Y sabía que lo era, porque soy muy consciente de que el sentimiento que tengo hacia Shaoran es más intenso, más profundo. Así lo siento yo.

-Muy bien, a desayunar —La hermana de Shaoran interrumpió la repentina tensión, Eriol sin quitar su sonrisa llevó los hot cakes y el jugo de naranja a la mesa. Nos sentamos y comimos en un largo silencio que Eriol rompió.

-Tomoyo vendrá en unos minutos al departamento —me sobresalté en mi lugar de la impresión. Shaoran vio de mala manera a Eriol.

-¿Ahora para ti es normal que todo el mundo sepa cuál es mi dirección? —eso último me hizo sentir muy incómoda, está claro que esa fue una indirecta por mi causa.

-Tranquilo... Solo vendrá para traerle un cambio de ropa a Sakura ya que solo tuvo la ropa de ayer —la mirada de Eriol se dirigió a la mía —estaba preocupada por ti.

-Ah es cierto, no le avisé que me quedaría a dormir aquí.

Después de eso nos sumimos en otro pequeño silencio, noté que la hermana de Shaoran estaba un poco tensa y pensativa, me extrañó un poco que haya intercambiado miradas con Eriol, al hacerlo, él se acomodó los lentes y asintió igual de serio, como afirmando algún permiso mudo que ella le pidió. Su hermana dejó sus cubiertos mirando fijamente a Shaoran, él en respuesta alzó una ceja e hizo lo mismo.

-Hermanito quiero que me expliques algo —de la nada el tono de voz de su hermana tuvo un toque muy serio —Hablo de... —dudó si decirlo o no, pero esa duda cambió a una mirada de determinación —... Hablo de los rumores que te acusan de ser un delincuente...

Shaoran miró a Eriol con rabia, tanta que me dio miedo, inclusive tuve que encogerme en mi asiento. Al contrario, Eriol estaba de lo más tranquilo, como si la cosa no fuera con él, tomó su vaso de jugo y se lo llevó a la boca dando un pequeño sorbo.

-...Se lo dijiste —masculló con mucho enojo.

-Yo lo presioné para que me lo dijera —Shaoran centró su vista en ella, Futtie lo miraba con infinita tristeza y eso le afectó mucho a Shaoran ya que suavizó su semblante —Explícamelo... Por favor, dime que no es cierto.

Shaoran bajó la mirada.

-Son solo rumores Futtie...

-¿Me dices la verdad? —él alzó la mirada y luego suspiró.

-En realidad... hubo un tiempo en el que estaba en una pandilla, pero eso pasó hace mucho.

Su hermana se entristeció con esa respuesta, luego volteó a verme.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Quise irme de allí en ese momento, meterme en un hoyo o que la tierra me tragara. Era un asunto de familia, soy la menos indicada en inmiscuirme en estos problemas, miré a Shaoran buscando algún permiso pero el aún mantenía su cabeza gacha ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mentir? No era correcto. Así que opté por decir la verdad, o al menos de la que sé.

-Yo... —tragué pesadamente y me armé de valor —yo en realidad no sé del pasado de Shaoran —ella pareció sorprenderse y Eriol sonrió —como dijo él son solo rumores... Pudieron alterar la verdad, así que no creo mucho en ellos —nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le dediqué una sonrisa con mi corazón latiendo fuertemente y mis mejillas las sentí arder —de lo poco que llevo conociéndolo... Me parece muy dulce y amable, se preocupa por los demás, es confiable, y que los demás lo juzguen sin conocerlo me parece estúpido —fruncí el ceño al recordar que fui una de esas personas alguna vez — ellos se pierden de una gran persona en su vida—él me miró ruborizado.

Era la primera vez que me sinceraba en frente de otras personas. Pero no pude evitarlo, mi boca se movió sola, salió a flote todo lo que pensaba de él. Futtie sonrió.

-Tienes razón, yo conozco a la perfección a mi hermanito —me miró de reojo y luego a Shaoran —lamento dudar de ti.

-N-no hay problema.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Eriol se levantó rápidamente a abrirla y segundos después Tomoyo se asomó por ella con un vestido azul que hacía resaltar sus ojos y un broche del mismo color en el lado izquierdo.

-¡Ah Sakura! Me tenías tan preocupada ¿Por qué no llam...? —Futtie se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó interrumpiendo lo que Tomoyo iba a decir.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Acaso todas las chicas que conoces son así de tiernas y adorables? —Shaoran se estremeció y la vio con incredulidad.

-Créeme Futtie... Ella es la que menos debe describirse como tierna y adorable —murmuró Shaoran.

Tomoyo le sacó la lengua mientras seguía siendo abrazada y Eriol lo miró con desaprobación.

-Futtie si sigues abrazándola así, me dejarás sin novia —todos nos sorprendimos ¿¡Novios!? ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Hablas en serio? —Eriol asintió tras la pregunta de Futtie — ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? —Futtie hizo un puchero.

-¿No será porque todo el viaje has estado preguntando por Shaoran?

Futtie la soltó analizándola.

-Hmmm... Aprobado ¡Parece muñeca de porcelana!

-Muchas gracias, esto...

-Futtie... Soy la hermana de Shaoran —Tomoyo sonrió.

-Veo que no es cascarrabias como su hermano, señorita Futtie —Futtie rió a carcajadas ante lo dicho por mi prima y Shaoran la fulmino con la mirada.

-Ambas me agradan —nos miró a las dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja — ¿Qué les parece acompañarme a ir de compras?

-P-pero no traje ropa.

-No te preocupes Sakura —mi prima extendió un bolso —Eriol me dijo que pasaste aquí la noche —me sonrojé al escuchar su ligero tono de picardía —ve a cambiarte. También quiero hacer ciertas compras y necesito tu opinión.

-Entonces está decidido. Iremos de compras —Futtie aplaudió con entusiasmo mientras saltaba como una niña pequeña.

Asentí no muy convencida y me apresuré al cuarto de invitados.

Abrí el bolso y puse la ropa encima de la cama. Era un conjunto muy lindo que Tomoyo me había comprado hace unos meses, la blusa era blanca con volados rosas en los costados, y la falda del mismo color rosa. Honestamente no me gustaba mucho usar las faldas cortas, ya que mostraban mucho mis piernas ocasionando que varios hombres me molesten en algunas ocasiones, además de que la blusa enseña un poco mi escote. Pero a mi prima era imposible negarle algo. Suspiré.

En el momento en que puse mis manos en el borde del pijama para quitármela unos pequeños toques me interrumpieron. Pensando que era Tomoyo sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta para abrirla. Pero no era ella, y al ver quien estaba me puse muy nerviosa y bajé la mirada.

-S-Shaoran...

El en silencio entró a la habitación y unió un poco la puerta.

-¿Que sucede? —dije sin mirarlo.

-Gracias...

Alcé la mirada sorprendida, él me mantuvo la mirada un buen rato, su expresión era una mezcla entre sufrimiento y alivio. Era la primera vez que me miraba así. Pero aun así no entendía por qué.

Dejando mi nerviosismo a un lado, dejé que saliera a flote mi curiosidad.

-¿Por qué agradeces? —incliné la cabeza un poco haciendo notar mi duda.

-Porque no le dijiste nada malo de mí a Futtie —sonreí con suavidad y comprensión —Yo en realidad la amo. No quiero que ella se lleve una mala impresión de mí. Yo... En realidad te agradezco mucho que le hayas mentido.

-Pero si no mentí —el abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, mi timidez se hizo presente pero aun así no dejé que ganara terreno —todo lo que dije es lo que realmente pienso de ti.

Rocé mi mano con nerviosismo hacia la de él, me dio mucho gusto ver que no rechazó mi contacto, así que con seguridad la agarré mientras lo miraba fijamente, nuestras mejillas estaban rojas, era en realidad increíble verlo en esa faceta tan adorable. Antes de conocerlo creí que sólo era una persona que siempre tenía una cara de pocos amigos, es más, hubo un tiempo en el que pensé si en verdad tenía una sonrisa, o si a veces lloraba, si estaba triste o furioso. Ahora, cuando descubro una nueva, él me gusta cada vez más y más. Tanto que se me hace imposible dejar de quererlo.

-Eso no es cierto... No soy dulce, tampoco amable, ni mucho menos buena persona.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y bajé la cabeza mirando nuestras manos. No me gustó esa respuesta para nada ¿Acaso se cree tan malo? Traté de pensar una manera de verse diferente a sí mismo.

-Shaoran... ¿Tú me quieres? —él no se esperaba una pregunta así, se sobresaltó y alcé la mirada para que pudiera ver mis ojos.

-Sabes que sí, pero no de la manera que tú quieres—susurró más para sí que como una respuesta.

-¿No me mientes?

Él frunció el ceño.

-Por supuesto que no... Eres mi amiga —sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo aún más intenso, y sentí que apretaba un poco el agarre — ¿P-porqué rayos me preguntas eso?

-¿Amas a tu hermana?

-Si...

-¿No me mientes?

-Es mi hermana. Es imposible no poder amarla.

-¿Admiras a Eriol? —esta vez sí reflejó molestia en sus ojos

-Sakura...

-Responde por favor.

Él suspiró.

-Si lo admiro... ¡Pero no se lo digas!

-¿No mientes?

-No...

Sonreí.

-Eres dulce, amable y una buena persona —él me miró extrañado —Amas a tu hermana, un ser humano ama, no importa si es ladrón o asesino o cualquier otra cosa, siempre hay alguien importante para otra persona sin importar lo fría, mala o retorcida que sea. Eres amable conmigo, me quieres como una amiga y no te apartaste a pesar de lo que siento por ti, y admiras a Eriol por ser tu amigo de casi toda la vida, por ser casi un hermano para ti aunque no quieras aceptarlo... Esas características siempre están presentes en una buena persona. Para mí lo eres, para Tomoyo, Eriol y tu hermana también, para las personas que están a tu alrededor...

Él se entristeció, oscureciendo su mirada. Eso me preocupó. Soltó el agarre de nuestras manos y me dio la espalda.

-Vístete rápido —lo miré entre sorprendida y triste —Futtie y los demás están esperándote.

Salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. De todas las reacciones ésta era la que menos me esperaba, sin muchos ánimos caminé hasta la cama y me vestí. No lo entiendo.

¿Qué es lo que tanto lo hace sufrir? Siempre que surgen este tipo de temas con él, se aparta.

Tan solo quisiera entenderlo.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** : Ese estúpido mal humor.

 **Sakura POV.**

-Estoy lista...

Salí del cuarto un poco cohibida mirando al suelo mientras con mis manos trataba de bajar en vano la falda que mostraba aún más de lo normal la piel de mis piernas, cerré mis ojos con vergüenza.

De toda la ropa que tenía en el armario, ¿Por qué Tomoyo tuvo que traerme la que menos quería usar? Es decir, es muy linda y todo... Pero la falda...

-¡Definitivamente eres preciosa! —La hermana de Shaoran corrió hacia mí y me abrazó efusivamente mientras frotaba su mejilla con la mía. Solo me limité a reír nerviosamente.

-¿Qué significa esto? —La voz indignada de Shaoran hizo que Futtie dejara de abrazarme y se pusiera detrás de mí con sus manos en mis hombros para que pudiera estar frente a todos en la sala. Me sonrojé, él estaba cambiado, usando unos pantalones marrones y su camiseta era blanca con el número 21 de color negro, bajé la mirada, no quería que me vieran así, mucho menos él. Sus ojos ámbar estaban abiertos a más no poder, su mirada era de auténtica sorpresa, pero luego de un momento esta misma cambio a una de enojo, aun así no desapareció el rojo de sus mejillas, más bien aumentó ¿Tan furioso estaba? Una sonrisa burlona surcó en los labios de Futtie.

-¿Qué sucede hermanito. Acaso no te gusta?

Tomoyo y Eriol que estaban siendo testigos de esto, sonrieron con diversión.

-¡Por supuesto que no! —La respuesta inmediata hizo respingar sorpresivamente a Futtie.

Me sentí muy mal, es decir, no me gusta usar este tipo de ropa tan pequeña, pero al menos tenía una diminuta ilusión de que le gustara aunque sea un poco. No sé, tal vez si me dijera bonita o que no estaba mal.

La vista de Shaoran pasó de la de Futtie a la mía. Su mirada fue tan penetrante que incluso me obligó a bajar la cabeza.

-¿En serio vas a usar eso en el centro comercial? —no dije nada.

-Pues claro que lo usará —todos posamos la vista en Futtie, su voz sonó tan autoritaria como la de Shaoran, casi no parecía la misma que usaba cuando me abrazaba o se dirigía hacia él — ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Es muy pequeño —murmuró pero a pesar del silencio todos escuchamos.

-Li...—por primera vez Tomoyo intervino, su voz era melodiosa y cariñosa—no veo cual es el problema de que sea pequeño. Fui a su casa personalmente para escoger la ropa con la que me acompañaría al centro comercial —Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos y Li la volteó a ver molesto. Kami, esto si qué es muy incómodo —Y Sakura tiene un lindo cuerpo —Shaoran me vio de reojo y luego desvío la mirada avergonzado. Yo solo quería esconder mi cabeza en un hoyo, creo que hasta sentí que humo salía de mis orejas—Así que te agradecería de favor que dejaras esa idea machista de tu mente, y dejes que mi prima se vista con la ropa que yo misma le compré y escogí —Todos los presentes sentimos escalofríos, y cuando me refiero a todos eso incluye a Shaoran. Las palabras ante lo último qué dijo salieron arrastradas, pero a la vez con tanta calma qué daba miedo, y pude jurar que vi un aura negra en mi amiga.

Shaoran en silencio dio grandes zancadas dirigiéndose a la mesa, y tomó las llaves del apartamento, luego se acercó a Futtie y se las entregó aun con el ceño fruncido.

-No regreses tarde...

-¡Ah eso no! —Futtie cogió su brazo sorprendiendo a Shaoran —tu vendrás con nosotros. ¿Verdad Eriol?

Eriol se señaló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Te refieres a que yo también debo ir?

-¡Por supuesto que sí! —respondieron al unísono Tomoyo y Futtie.

Suspiré. Si Futtie era igual a Tomoyo en las compras, definitivamente va a ser un día muy largo.

Futtie jaló del brazo a Shaoran, y Tomoyo hizo lo mismo con Eriol, las dos con una gran sonrisa adornando en su rostro, mientras que ellos protestaban siendo arrastrados por ambas. Yo los seguí desde atrás.

Afortunadamente la hermana de Shaoran tenía un auto, era de los de último modelo, me sorprendí, ¿Cuánto dinero tiene la familia de Shaoran?, el auto de Futtie era tan elegante. Es decir, solo ese tipo de modelo posee la gente con demasiado dinero, y lo sé porque Tía Sonomi tiene el mismo, solo que de color rojo. Éste era gris.

Subimos, Futtie y Shaoran adelante, este último apoyando su barbilla en su mano mientras miraba el paisaje, los únicos qué conversaban en el auto eran Futtie, Tomoyo y Eriol, yo participaba en la conversación de vez en cuando, pero él no decía absolutamente nada en todo el camino.

Futtie estaciono el auto y luego nos dirigimos al centro comercial, en cortas ocasiones trataba de bajar la falda, en serio, odio esto, lo odio realmente, tener que aguantar las miradas tan lascivas de chicos u hombres, jóvenes o mayores de edad. Lo peor de todo es que yo estaba caminando lento, ya que los zapatos de tacón qué Futtie me prestó me lastimaban los pies. Coincidentemente nuestras tallas eran las mismas, y eso que mis pies son muy pequeños. No estaba acostumbrada a usar zapatos altos, siempre me había sentido cómoda con usar unos deportivos o sandalias.

-¿Te duelen los pies? —Shaoran retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y nos quedamos unos metros atrás de nuestros amigos. Yo con vergüenza asentí —Dame tu mano —extendió su mano hacía mí y yo un poco extrañada también lo hice. Él la tomó y me arrastró a otro lugar, se había desviado del camino que estaban tomando nuestros amigos. Me llevaba muy rápido, tanto que se me hacía difícil seguirlo debido a los zapatos, pero aun así me sostenía con fuerza para evitar que me tropezara y cayera.

Entramos a uno de los establecimientos donde vendían zapatos, el soltó mi mano y se acercó a una de las chicas que trabajaban en dicho lugar.

-Busque una talla de zapatos que quede con esa ropa, y por favor, que no sean de tacón alto. —la chica se sonrojó y luego me vio, se acercó a mí con una cara amargada, vio mis zapatos, dio media vuelta y desapareció por una puerta.

Suspiré. Shaoran es muy guapo, probablemente si yo estuviera en el lugar de ella, tal vez miraría mal. Volteé a verlo, el mantenía una mirada muy seria hacia afuera de la tienda, una mueca que no pude descifrar apareció en su rostro.

-Shaoran —él giró su rostro para verme —No es necesario que estemos aquí —y sabía realmente de sus intenciones, él quería comprarme los zapatos, pero no quería que lo hiciera.

-Tienes los pies lastimados...

-Pero aun así...—el me interrumpió.

-Me he dado cuenta que no estas acostumbrada a esos zapatos —su voz salió tosca —Ya es suficiente con esa maldita ropa, de la que tampoco estas acostumbrada a usar. Así que al menos usa unos zapatos cómodos.

Parpadeé confundida. Y bajé la mirada triste.

-¿Acaso me veo mal o fea con esta ropa?

Él volteó a verme con enojo haciendo que me sobresaltara en mi lugar. Cambió su semblante a uno más calmado, aun así pude ver la molestia reflejada en sus ojos, pero extrañamente no estaba dirigida hacia mí.

-No seas tonta —se sonrojó —Eres linda —con esa respuesta también me sonrojé, pero la curiosidad salió a flote.

-¿Y por qué estás tan molesto?

-No es nada —murmuró viendo hacia afuera nuevamente. Hice un pequeño puchero y me acerqué hasta quedar a su lado.

-Yo estoy muy feliz —murmuré cerca de él para que pudiera escucharme, fijó su vista con la mía, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Estas feliz de usar esa ropa?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces...?

-Estoy feliz... —tomé el borde de su camiseta y lo apreté un poquito mientras bajaba la mirada mordiendo mi labio inferior con nerviosismo —...Estoy feliz... porque la persona que me gusta dijo que soy linda.

Un brillo que no supe interpretar apareció en sus ojos. Bajó la cabeza permitiendo que sus mechones taparan el brillo y sonrojo que estaba tomando su rostro. No sé de donde estoy sacando últimamente mi valentía de decirle lo que me hace sentir con su sola presencia, pero, se volvió algo tan natural para mí como lo es el respirar.

Él abrió la boca para luego cerrarla, repitió él mismo gesto una y otra vez como queriendo decir algo.

-Aquí le traigo un modelo qué combina con esa ropa —volteamos a la vez, la chica que minutos antes atendió a Shaoran se acercó con unos zapatos de muñeca, muy lindo a mi parecer, eran color blanco y portaba un pequeño lazo rosa en frente.

-¿Son de su medida? —la voz de Shaoran sonó muy amable, sonreí, aunque él lo niegue tiene sus modales.

-P-por supuesto —la chica se sonrojó y mostró una sonrisa coqueta —ella tiene los pies muy pequeños. No es tan difícil encontrar su medida.

-Entonces los compro... —se dirigió hacia mí —Sakura... Iré a pagar, mientras tanto póntelos.

Asentí. Shaoran se fue al mostrador siendo seguido por la chica. Me quité los zapatos que Futtie me prestó y me puse los que me compró Shaoran. Sentí tanto alivio en mis pies que estoy segura que si no hubiera gente saltaría en el lugar mientras gritaba. Estaba tan feliz, iba a sacar la etiqueta, pero cuando la vi mis ojos se agrandaron. ¿Cómo es que estos zapatos pueden costar tanto dinero? Me sentí culpable. Iba a pararme para negarle la compra pero me detuve al ver que venía hacía mí. Rayos.

-Vámonos. —él se dirigió hacia la puerta y yo lo seguí, no sin antes darle un inclinación de agradecimiento a la chica.

-Lo siento. —Le dije cabizbaja.

-No te disculpes. Yo quería comprarte los zapatos.

-Pero acabo de ver el precio...

-¿Y? —miraba hacía al frente con las manos en sus bolsillos, parecía no escucharme pero si lo hacía.

-Es demasiado costoso —murmuré —te lo pagaré después, lo pro...

-No lo hagas —me interrumpió. Eso en realidad me molestó, ¿Es tan difícil para él escucharme o al menos dejarme terminar de hablar? Me detuve mientras hacía un mohín con los brazos cruzados, él también se detuvo y me miró con una ceja castaña alzada — ¿Ahora qué te pasa?

Lo ignoré y empecé a caminar hacia el otro lado. Escuché claramente que me llamaba, y momentos después que me seguía. Si así quería jugar pues entonces no le responderé como el hacía conmigo cuando estaba de mal humor.

-¡Maldición Sakura! —Sentí que me jalaba del brazo para quedar frente a él — ¿Ahora qué hice?

Su rostro estaba desfigurado por una mueca de disgusto, pude apreciar un pequeño sonrojo, pero fue pequeño. No sé si es por el enojo o por estar nervioso. Desvié la mirada molesta.

-Solo hago lo mismo que tú.

-Pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que hice —bufó exasperado.

En realidad no era que me molestara su interrupción, quizá yo exageraba o estaba muy sensible, pero me molesta bastante que tengamos humor que ni él mismo se soporta, y sinceramente verlo así me sacaba de mis casillas.

-Estas molesto conmigo —le dije enojada.

Él parpadeó repetidas veces y lanzó un suspiro.

-No estoy molesto contigo.

-Si lo estás —un tic en el ojo izquierdo se empezó a notar, al verlo me dieron ganas de reír pero me aguanté. —desde que salimos estas irritante ¿Por qué rayos tienes ese humor?

Desvió la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no estoy molesto —hice un puchero y apreté los puños.

-¿Ves? Siempre es lo mismo... Ni siquiera sé por qué me gustas —pareció que lo dije un poco alto ya que empezábamos a llamar la atención.

Shaoran se sonrojó con fiereza.

-"¿Una pelea de pareja?"

-"Jaja es normal en los jóvenes, déjalos ser"

-"Los jóvenes de ahora son muy expresivos"

Murmullos y más se empezaron a escuchar de mujeres, ancianos y niños. Miré alrededor y al darme cuenta de lo que hice mi rostro tomo el color de un jitomate. Ay no. Sentía tanta vergüenza que quise llevarme las manos a la cara, pero Shaoran me lo impidió tomando mi mano.

-¡Ven conmigo! —y me arrastró a otro lugar.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Demonios, lo que me faltaba, que se pusiera a gritar en medio de todas las personas que se encuentran en el centro comercial. Maldición, necesitaba calmarme lo antes posible, el sonrojo no baja por más que lo intente. Es que como se le ocurre tener que decir semejante cosa, vale, sé que ella gusta de mí, lo sé perfectamente, no era necesario que lo dijera a todo el mundo.

Lo peor de todo es que ya nos empezaban a ver como una pareja, por muy extraño que suene o parezca no me molestaba para nada, más bien me incomodaba que nos vean así, pero me gustaba.

El único lugar casi vacío que pude ver fue uno de los establecimientos en los que vendían ropa para niños, me pareció perfecto ya que no había mucha gente, así con rapidez entramos y la metí en uno de los vestidores cerrando de paso las cortinas.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios fue todo eso!? —le dije colérico pero sin alzar del todo la voz, ella se encogió desviando la vista.

-L-lo siento.

Cogí el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos, y suspiré, mientras trataba de bajar de a poco el fuego que sentía en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?

-E-es que me hiciste enfadar. Solo quería saber por qué estabas molesto conmigo, y tú me evadías.

-Pero si no estoy molesto contigo.

-¿Entonces por qué?

Tragué pesadamente y miré al espejo del vestidor. No quería decirle la verdadera razón, honestamente me sentía estúpido. No. Me sentía como un niño estúpido.

-Olvidemos eso...

-¿Te das cuenta...? Por eso me alteré...

-¿Si te lo digo te callas de una condenada vez?

Ella parpadeó y después asintió.

-Estaba de mal humor por lo que me dijo tu amiga.

-Mentiroso...

Fruncí el ceño y trate de parecer muy convincente.

-Te digo la verdad.

-Tu no le tienes molestia a Tomoyo —alcé una ceja —le tienes miedo.

Me exasperé y apreté los puños a punto de gritarle.

-¡Yo no... !

-Y no digas que no porque cuando Tomoyo se enoja es aterradora, y a ti se te notaba que le tenías miedo. —sentí rabia en ese momento, ¿miedo? ¿Yo tenerle miedo a ella?...Bueno... Tal vez un poco de respeto ¡pero no miedo! —dime la verdadera razón.

-T-te vas a burlar —tartamudeé avergonzado.

-No lo haré lo prometo...

Suspiré, era difícil negarse a ella, sea cualquier cosa siempre termino cediendo. Es aún más difícil si pone esa cara de cachorro. A veces me pongo a pensar si en realidad es que ella sabe que soy débil ante ella.

-Es porque esos tipos no dejaban de mirarte...—susurré muy bajo.

-¿Qué?... No te oí —se acercó un poco.

-P-porque no dejaban de mirarte...

-¿Qué?...

-¡Porque esos malditos tipos no dejaban de mirarte! —casi grité, de inmediato me tapé la boca con una sola mano, cubriendo de paso un poco mis mejillas.

Ella me miraba con confusión, como si tratara de procesar lo que dije, parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, esperé todo tipo de reacciones, que me gritara, me mirara mal, o simplemente que se fuera molesta. Pero no esperé que se riera. Se reía tan fuerte que incluso se tapó la boca. Eso era el colmo, tuve que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para salir y golpear algo, era tan vergonzoso que se riera de mí. Además ¿se reía que la miraran? ¿Acaso no le importaba?

-¿Que es tan gracioso? —puse una sonrisa torcida y mi voz sonó deforme.

-E-es que... Jaja...—se cogía el estómago apretándolo con fuerza, y tomaba bocanadas de aire desesperadamente —me tranquilizo... Jaja... Me tran-tran-quilizo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en el que su ataque de risa se calmara. Hasta quedar en pequeñas pero melodiosas risitas. No pude evitar posar una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, pero sin que ella se diera cuenta, porque a su vista parecía enojado.

-Bien ya estoy tranquila —respiró profundo y un brillo de diversión se apreciaba en sus ojos, aun así, los pómulos de ella estaban rojos.

Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Me dices ahora porque demonios te reías?

-¡Porque estoy feliz! —enarqué una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Es que me parece increíble que estés celoso...

Mis ojos y mi boca se abrieron de la impresión, ¿Acaso estaba delirando? Solo me molestaba que se la quedaran viendo tan lascivamente, era realmente molesto tener que voltear todo el tiempo para espantarlos, antes de que se acercaran con intenciones que no eran sanas. Y todo eso es por culpa de Daidouji, por tener que vestir a su prima de esa manera, lo acepto, Sakura es muy bonita, pero se pasaban de la raya al ponerle una ropa que muestra más de lo normal. Soy un chico, también tengo hormonas, y no pasó desapercibido para mí, que Sakura tiene un cuerpo que es la verdadera perdición.

Pero la respeto, tengo mis principios y valores, porque no soy como los demás que la miran con morbo.

-No estoy celoso... Yo solo...

-Disculpen... —la voz de alguien se escuchó fuera de las cortinas y yo al instante me puse nervioso —este lugar no es para ligar, si solo vinieron a eso, les pido que se retiren.

El sonrojo de Sakura se extendió hasta sus orejas y yo en cambio me puse pálido. Con vergüenza ambos salimos, y la encargada del lugar nos veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, atrás de ella estaban algunas chicas riéndose.

-Lo siento... —Sakura hizo una reverencia, yo salí lo más apresurado que pude y ella me siguió —Shaoran... —me llamó tímidamente.

-Solo cállate —le respondí lo menos reacio posible, aunque, sinceramente, trataba de esquivar la conversación de antes, no estaba celoso. No lo estaba.

A lo lejos pude ver a Futtie y Eriol haciéndome señas para que me acercara, mientras Daidouji salía de uno de los establecimientos con varias bolsas de compras con una mano y con la otra sostenía al gato, se las entregó a Eriol y cuando llegué Futtie me extendió las suyas.

-No las llevaré.

-Pero si soy tu hermana —me miró con ojos de cachorro.

Suspiré. Las tomé y empecé a encaminarme a la salida que no estaba tan cerca para mi mala suerte.

-¿Y qué estuvieron haciendo ambos? —La pregunta de Futtie logró un estremecimiento de parte de Sakura y mía. Pero aun así respondí calmadamente.

-Nada...

-Sakura... —Daidouji se acercó a ella y le sonrió abiertamente —te compré una ropa muy linda, también telas para hacerte lindos vestidos... ¡Ah! Y una nueva cámara... —se puso la mano en la mejilla derecha mientras miraba a algún lugar en específico con ojos soñadores. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente.

-Tomoyo, no debiste comprarme ropa...

-Sabes que amo comprarte ropa Sakura. Y ropa muy linda como la que llevas puesta —eso último lo dijo mientras me miraba calculadoramente. Luego miró sus pies y se sorprendió.

-¿Y esos zapatos Sakura? —Futtie me apartó sin delicadeza y loa miró —creí que venias con los que te prestó la señorita Futtie.

-B-bueno, Shaoran me los compró —todos posaron su vista en mí, me sentí incomodo así que miré para otro lado ignorándolo.

Eriol se acercó a mí, con una cara que demostraba haber estado cansado, y un aura deprimente a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué Shaoran...? —Agachó la cabeza — ¿Por qué me dejaste solo junto con ellas? No sabes por lo que pasé...

Lo miré con lástima, estar con mujeres de compras es un infierno total, lo que me extrañaba mucho es que Sakura no tenía interés alguno en eso. Es decir, siempre he visto a mujeres que son todo un caso en cuanto la ropa o el maquillaje. Pero ella no le tomaba importancia a eso. Sonreí, ella no es que se vistiera mal o esté desaliñada, pero soy plenamente consciente que no necesita el maquillaje para verse bonita, su piel en sí ya es muy suave, y sus ojos lo suficientemente brillantes como para tener que resaltarlos con el maquillaje.

Me pregunto si... Si ella llegara a maquillarse, estuviera rodeada de chicos que quieran salir con ella al igual que su prima.

-¡Yo también te compre ropa hermanito! —miré a Futtie con cara de incredulidad y suspiré. Vaya, había sido un día largo y cansado.

* * *

Llegué a mi apartamento junto con Futtie y Eriol, antes de ello pasamos dejando a sus respectivas casas a Daidouji y Sakura.

Me acosté en mi cama y posé mi mano en la cabeza mientras miraba el techo.

Me sentía muy extraño y preocupado a la vez.

No sé si fue mi imaginación, pero creo haber visto a alguien cerca de su casa. Pudo haber sido una persona cualquiera, pero tenía un mal presentimiento cuando vi la sombra de esa persona. Como si estuviera escondiéndose.

-Debo estar demasiado cansado... —murmuré bajo.

Tal vez, estaba muy paranoico. Pero la inseguridad seguía presente.

-Hermanito... —giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta y mi hermana había entrado con un plato de comida. La puso en la mesita de noche y se sentó a un lado en la cama — ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si... ¿por qué preguntas?

-Estas muy serio desde que pasamos dejando a Sakurita.

Cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que me acariciara el cabello con ternura, necesitaba tranquilizarme, y quién mejor que mi hermana para hacerlo.

-Creo que estoy un poco cansado Futtie... —medio mentí.

Ella sonrió mirando hacia la ventana entreabierta de mi habitación.

-¿Sabes? Esa chica me sorprendió mucho. —entrecerré los ojos mirándola cansado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-A que tú la quieres mucho —me senté rápidamente —Es la primera vez que te veo interesado en una chica.

-No estoy interesado en ella... —esquivé la mirada.

-Como tú digas... —se acostó de lado mirándome —es la primera chica a la que dejas llamarte por tu nombre —la miré y ella sonrió —claro, después de tus hermanas... Aparte de eso, tiene sentimientos hacia ti.

-Se le pasará pronto.

-¿Hace cuánto le gustas? —me sonrojé y mirando la cama, me puse a pensar... En la noche que ella confesó abiertamente sus sentimientos hacia mí.

-Ella... —apreté los puños —dijo que le gustaba desde hace tres años...

Futtie agrandó sus ojos y me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.

-¿Hablas en serio? —Asentí —Wow... Shaoran... Eso no es un gusto normal —la miré extrañado —ella en verdad te quiere. Y si no me equivoco... No... —Negó con la cabeza— estoy completamente segura que ese "gusto" como tú dices no se le pasará rápido, pasará muchísimo tiempo para eso.

-No quiero que sus sentimientos crezcan —llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz —no quiero a nadie en mi vida... No la quiero en mi vida, ni siquiera como amiga.

-Pero ya es tarde para que digas eso... Ella ya está dentro de tu vida, lo quieras o no. Ya no puedes alejarla... Mejor dicho... No quieres alejarla hermanito.

Me abrazó acunando mi cabeza en su pecho, sus manos eran muy delicadas en su toque.

-Si mi madre le hace algo... —ella me abrazó más fuerte —Futtie, no quiero que ella me odie.

-No permitiré que nuestra madre te aleje de los amigos que has hecho aquí —se separó para verme a los ojos —te lo prometo.

Asentí.

Yo quería mucho a Sakura, tal vez no podía quererla como ella me quiere a mí, pero aun así, le tengo mucho afecto. Tenía miedo, miedo de que ella me odiara así como Eita había llegado a hacerlo, miedo de que las sonrisas que me dedicaba solo a mi desaparecieran, que su mirada brillante sea opacada por el odio.

Porque Sakura se ha convertido en una persona más en mi pequeño círculo.

 _ **Continuara...**_


	14. Chapter 14

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14:** Mis confusos sentimientos.

 **Shaoran POV.**

Hacía frío, cada vez los días en Tomoeda se hacían más fríos y nublados, las personas esperaban con ansias a que nevara pronto, incluso ya muchos estaban preparándose, comprando abrigos más esponjosos, zapatos más acordes con el clima para caminar y protectores de oídos o gorros.

Otros, esperaban a que terminara pronto porque para ellos era una molestia por ser un clima muy problemático: tener que sacar la nieve acumulada de las entradas de la casa para poder pasar, la movilidad de los autos era prácticamente lenta, así como caminar en la espesa y fría nieve.

Me incluyo en ese tipo de personas por supuesto.

Es el peor clima que puede haber en el lugar, y una de las diferentes cosas por las que odio de este pequeño pueblo.

Bueno... Ahora son pocas las cosas que odio.

Me encontraba sentado en mi cama contemplando el cielo desde la ventana de mi habitación, era un sábado totalmente aburrido sin nada que hacer. Futtie no estaba, había ido a Tokio a buscar un apartamento económico y amoblado. Uno que estuviera cerca de la empresa de la familia de Eriol.

Tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. No dije nada en respuesta, sabía de antemano quien era. Suspiré al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

\- Shaoran el desayuno está listo —me levante caminando hacia el comedor seguido de Eriol. Me senté desganado esperando que me sirviera —Oye... De vez en cuando debo ser atendido por ti al menos —dijo en reproche.

\- Es tu obligación atenderme —dije con los brazos cruzados, puso en la mesa dos platos de hotcakes y dos vasos de jugo de naranja, por último el frasco de miel lo puso en la mesa con tal fuerza que resonó.

\- Creo que te aprovechas mucho de mi hospitalidad. Yo al ser un invitado debo ser atendido.

\- Tú te invitaste solo... —dije hostil llevándome un pedazo de hotcake a la boca —Además ¿Cuándo vas a irte? Te recuerdo que habías dicho que te ibas una vez encontraras un apartamento. Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde eso.

Soltó una sonrisa nerviosa sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor te atiendo, después de todo así es como te demuestro que te quiero.

Solté un suspiro.

\- Ni siquiera has intentado buscar verdad?... —iba a replicar pero lo interrumpí —Ya déjalo así, está bien, puedes quedarte. No me molesta.

Baje mi vista al plato de hotcakes y me llego un aroma dulzón a mis fosas nasales, la verdad, Eriol cocina delicioso. De tantos platos que he probado, sin duda los de Eriol se llevan el premio mayor. Pero eso no es algo que pueda decirle.

Cogí los cubiertos y la miel que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa, pero mi incomodidad salió a flote al ver la mirada insistente de Eriol.

-¿Que?

Sonrió normalmente.

\- Estas diferente...

Alce una ceja sin comprender.

-¿Diferente cómo?

\- Estas más tranquilo, mucho más relajado... —Se dispuso a comer de su plato con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, me pareció raro, no es de las burlonas que normalmente hace, lo que me daba a entender que estaba hablando muy en serio.

\- ¿Acaso nunca he sido relajado? —le dije un poco molesto por la insinuación anterior.

\- Que lo aparentes no quiere decir que lo seas —me miro acomodándose los lentes —Cuando te vi después de mucho tiempo, estabas... No sé... estabas tenso. Creo que estar en Tomoeda te ha hecho muy bien.

Pensé con calma las palabras que me había dicho, no iba a negar que siempre estaba de un humor de perros. En realidad no era Tomoeda lo que me tenía así de tranquilo. Más bien... por cierta chica de ojos verdes.

Al darme cuenta hacia donde estaban tomando rumbo mis pensamientos sacudí mi cabeza y empecé a comer.

\- ¿Estas disfrutando tu noviazgo con Daidouji? —pregunté cambiando de tema de inmediato.

\- Si... —Eriol miro hacia un punto en específico, cambió su semblante a uno de ternura llamando mi atención —Tomoyo es maravillosa. Ha cambiado completamente mi forma de ver las cosas. —me miro con una sonrisa radiante —si de algo estoy agradecido, es la suerte de haberla conocido.

Me sorprendí. Era increíble verlo hablar con tanta devoción de ella, como si fuera lo más hermoso que sus ojos puedan ver. Lo que para mí era simple sobrevaloración, para él era un hecho irrefutable, aquello hacía que inevitablemente me preguntara: ¿Qué ocasionaba tal admiración? En lo que a mí respecta solo se conocían unos cuántos meses, me parecía muy exagerado que en ese pequeño tiempo podrían hacerse pareja sin conocerse realmente bien.

El me miro ladeando la cabeza, vi su plato que ya estaba vacío y su jugo de naranja a medio terminar. Tal vez me lo he quedado observando mucho.

-¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó con un tono de preocupación.

\- Nada realmente —terminé rápidamente mi desayuno, recogí mis platos y los de él para lavarlos pero Eriol me detuvo.

\- Déjalos, yo los lavo —le sonreí apartando los platos para que no me los quitara.

\- Ya cocinaste, déjame ayudarte con esto... —abrió la boca un poco anonado viendo específicamente la curvatura de mis labios... Aquello hizo preguntarme mentalmente si era tan raro verme sonreír, sabía que no pasaba muy a menudo, pero de vez en cuando también puedo sonreír como todo ser humano normal.

Ignorándolo fui a la cocina a lavar, el me siguió después de un momento apoyándose en el refrigerador que estaba a un lado del lavaplatos.

\- Shaoran salgamos el sábado...

\- Sal con Daidouji —dije sin mirarlo concentrado en lo que hacía, quería terminar pronto y acostarme en mi cama a leer —No quiero salir ahora, estoy muy cansado.

Alzó una de sus negras cejas con una expresión de desconcierto.

– Cansado de hacer qué...

– Solo cansado... —suspiré —ve con Daidouji... Después de todo es tu novia ¿no?

El desvió la mirada un poco desinteresado pasando sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

– Bueno, yo quería que vinieras porque...

Lo interrumpí.

– No pienso hacer un mal tercio entre ustedes —dije con molestia fregando más fuerte los platos —ustedes son muy empalagosos, sólo lograran incomodarme.

–Entonces ¿no irás?

–No... —conteste de inmediato.

– ¿Ni aunque Sakura vaya?

Dejé de fregar uno de los platos que utilice y lo mire al instante, no me sorprendió al verlo burlándose de mí con la mirada pero me importó poco lo que él diría en esos momentos.

– ¿Sa-sakura irá? —maldito sea mi tartamudeo que llegaba cuando estaba completamente nervioso por ella.

Eriol en respuesta asintió riéndose de mí.

– ¿Ves lo que pasa por interrumpirme? —se acomodó las gafas viéndome con interés, más de lo normal —Tomoyo siempre sale con Sakura al festival del templo Tsukimine que se da cada año. Como no soy de este lugar y no conozco mucho de él, quiere enseñarme los alrededores —suspiró —pero como te dije... Siempre lleva a Sakura con ella, y Tomoyo no quiere incomodarla con nosotros. Así que... Se me ocurrió que tú podrías acompañarla.

Trague saliva. Debatiéndome entre ir o no.

Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, solo eso repite mi mente últimamente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella... Es decir ¿Qué demonios me está pasando?, antes, no me importaba decir "quiero estar solo" o me apartaba sin ningún remordimiento de las molestias, pero Sakura es diferente. Mierda, cuan diferente es esa chica para mí, tiene algo... algo que me hace dudar, que me pone de los nervios y me asusta a la vez. Tengo miedo, miedo de saber que es este sentimiento.

Bajando la cabeza y apretando los puños debajo del agua en los que estaba fregando los platos me resigne a seguir con mi estúpida decisión... Sí, porque sabía que era estúpida.

– No iré... —No mire la expresión que habrá puesto Eriol, solo seguí lavando esperando que él se retirara y me dejara en paz, pero no pasó. Fue un silencio incómodo, como si él estuviera escogiendo las palabras correctas para darme una reprimenda.

Traté todo lo posible de despejar mi mente, cogí el ultimo plato que faltaba de lavar, quería terminar con eso pronto y encerrarme en mi habitación, mientras tanto, agradecería que Eriol se mantuviera callado durante ese corto lapso.

Tenía el ultimo plato secándolo entre mis manos hasta que la voz de Eriol o mejor dicho, lo que dijo me dejo en shock.

–Tal vez... Deba pedirle a algún chico de nuestro curso que la acompa-...

– ¡No te atrevas! —grite tan fuerte que hasta yo me sorprendí, mire de reojo a Eriol y nuevamente el plato, intercalando de vez en cuando. Eriol abrió los ojos de la impresión y se sobresaltó un poco.

–Oye... Tranquilo amigo. Era solo una sugerencia —dejé los platos a un lado dispuesto a irme pero él se interpuso en la puerta, seguramente se había dado cuenta que trataba de escapar — ¿Me explicas?

Suspire.

–No sé qué me pasa —dije en tono de resignación comprendiendo en su mirada lo que quería saber de mi actitud.

–Yo sí sé qué te pasa —dijo en tono burlón apoyándose en la puerta y cruzándose de brazos.

–No sé si quiera saberlo —susurré bajando la mirada.

–Entonces no te lo diré... —dijo con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros —solo responde y te dejo ir a tu habitación.

–Si mamá —puse los ojos en blanco siguiéndole el juego.

–Bueno... Después de tu "¡No te atrevas!" —Agudizó la voz poniendo sus manos en la mejilla cosa que me cabreó mucho —Supongo que debería tomar eso como un "estaré con Sakura si o si" ¿Verdad?

Le propiné una patada en la rodilla por su burla anterior provocando que se doblara de dolor y con una sonrisa burlona crucé el umbral de la puerta.

–C-creo que tomaré es-so como un si —fue lo último que escuché al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

...

Al día siguiente, me levanté de la cama sin muchas ganas, preparándome para ir a clases, era costumbre mía levantarme temprano sin ninguna alarma, para mí no era realmente necesario ya que me dormía temprano.

Salí de mi habitación en perfecta sincronía con Eriol y nos dirigimos a la cocina para desayunar. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al ver el desayuno en la mesa junto con una nota.

"Para mis dos adorables chicos. Con amor su adorable Futtie"

Sonreímos y nos asomamos a su habitación. Estaba completamente dormida, seguro había llegado muy tarde en la noche, había sido así desde que iba y venía de Tokyo, me preocupaba mucho, pero sabía que ella era una mujer muy fuerte, y que difícilmente se rendía. Por eso la amaba tanto.

Desayunamos y salimos directo a la preparatoria.

Conversamos un poco hasta que Eriol se desvió a otra dirección del parque pingüino, avisándome que me vería luego. Asentí, dirigiéndome solo a la preparatoria, sabía de antemano que él se desviaba para recoger a Daidouji.

Como siempre acostumbraba a llegar temprano últimamente, me senté debajo del árbol que siempre usaba para descansar. Aún quedaba casi una hora para que empezaran las clases.

Hice una lista mental de lo que haría ese día. No era mucho, solo terminar las clases, irme a casa, hacer mis tareas...

Reflexione un poco, mi vida es casi normal, ahora aunque hayan sido solo unos pocos meses veo lejanos esos días en los que me metía en problemas, casi hasta los aborrecía, aborrecía todo a lo que me ataba a esos días, pero me sentía obligado a vivirlos, para pagar el pecado de mi absurda existencia.

Ahora me pregunto ¿Por qué veo la vida de color? No sé si alguien pudiera entenderme, pero a veces mis días simplemente eran grises.

–Shaoran —alcé la mirada al escuchar la voz de Sakura.

Creo que puedo darme una idea del por qué veo todo de color.

Suspiré. Sabía que era difícil evitarla, pero no esperaba que se levantara temprano, no era lo suyo.

Ella estaba detrás del árbol viéndome con nerviosismo, solo se podía ver la mitad de su cuerpo. Recordé el día que me había hablado, el mismo que quería darme esos chocolates y sonreí ante el recuerdo. Fui un estúpido en ese entonces al creer que ella era una molestia.

Se sentó a mi lado sonriendo acercándose lo suficiente para que nuestros hombros se tocaran. Era extraño, mi cuerpo siempre reaccionaba ante el más mínimo roce, quería abrazarla, tomar su mano... Pero como siempre no lo hice, solo me quede en silencio, admirando esa belleza inocente que solo en ella he podido ver, sus hermosos ojos verdes mirando hacia el cielo y su cabello entre dorado y café meciéndose levemente por el viento. Me pregunté internamente si era lo mismo que sentía Eriol cada vez que estaba cerca de Daidouji.

–Tomoyo me dijo que vas al festival del templo Tsukimine —dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y volteando a verme con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Sí, Eriol dijo que necesitabas ir con alguien —rozó su mano con la mía y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, pude deleitarme con el olor que desprendía su cabello, me calmaba y mucho. De estar en estas circunstancias con otra persona me alejaría de inmediato, pero era ella, y a ella no sería capaz de apartarla, porque en realidad no quería hacerlo.

–Yo quiero ir contigo... —Trate de verla pero no podía, al estar apoyada en mi hombro solo podía ver su cabello, reí internamente, al menos pude apreciar su oreja que estaba roja.

–Iré —y en respuesta apoye mi cabeza en la suya.

No sabía cuánto tiempo, pero había pasado rápido. Antes de darnos cuenta ya teníamos que irnos para empezar las clases.

...

Era realmente extraño...

El martes en la mañana Sakura llegó tarde, y no, no me refería a que sus constantes llegadas tarde, me refería a que era completamente extraño que me evitara, es decir, ella que últimamente había buscado los acercamientos entre ambos, que supuestamente había perdido la vergüenza de decirme cuanto me quería... ¡Ahora a penas y me dirige la palabra!, con la única persona que habla es Daidouji y unas cuantas veces con Eriol.

Si era sincero, me afectaba. Me afectaba muchísimo.

Queriendo pedirle una explicación me acerqué a preguntarle qué pasaba.

–N-no me pasa nada...

–Me estas evitando —ella evadió la mirada poniendo sus brazos hacia atrás— ¿Acaso hice algo que te disgustara? —dije un poco desesperado.

– ¡Por supuesto que no!

Reaccionó exageradamente dando un respingo y poniendo sus manos extendidas hacia delante negándolo.

Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho su rostro reflejó miedo y preocupación y las oculto nuevamente hacia atrás.

Pero ya era tarde, había visto sus manos.

Arrugué el ceño profundamente. Tratando de mantener la compostura.

– ¿Que te sucedió en las manos?

–...

–Oh Sakura. Quiero hablar de algo muy importante —"bendita" sea la intervención de Daidouji —Si no te importa Li —Antes de irse me sonrió seguida de la mirada de Sakura dubitativa.

Me quedé parado viendo como ellas salían del salón, entre furioso y confundido solté un suspiro. Ya después le preguntaría.

–Vaya amigo, estás perdiendo puntos —Ignoré el comentario de Eriol y me senté viendo hacia la ventana.

El miércoles no pude hablarle, así mismo el jueves y el viernes no era la excepción. Lo único que podía hacer era preocuparme. Cada vez que iba a la preparatoria en cada semana sus dedos se veían estropeados cada vez más y más. Y lo peor de todo es que no me decía nada al respecto, solo me sonreía.

Así llegó el sábado del festival, me puse ropa normal, tan solo unos vaqueros y una camiseta gris, de entre todos los abrigos que tenía opté por el verde. Salí de mi habitación encontrándome a Eriol en la sala. Él traía puesto unos pantalones cafés y una chaqueta negra.

– ¿Que tal me veo? —Hizo una pose extraña levantando las caderas hacia atrás y las mano en la cintura —Estoy seguro que causo algo en ti.

–Por supuesto. Me causas lastima.

El en respuesta se rió a carcajadas tomando las llaves del apartamento.

–Chicos espero que les vaya bien en su cita —se asomó Futtie desde la puerta de su habitación vestida con un pijama rosa pastel.

–Yo no tengo una cita —dije sonrojado desde la puerta al mismo tiempo en que la cerraba.

– Iré a ver a Tomoyo —Eriol me dio la espalda después de guiñarme un ojo —Sakura debe estar esperándote.

–P-pero, ¿No íbamos a verlas juntos?

– ¿Huh? ¿Acaso estas nervioso? – Me dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente.

Ah cierto. A él no le puedo mostrar ni la más mínima expresión porque la malinterpreta. Suspiré por última vez alzándole la mano como despedida sin decirle nada. De algo estaba seguro y era que con él siempre pierdo una discusión, era como discutir con una mujer.

Camine el trayecto hacia la casa de Sakura, tome el camino más rápido. Mis manos temblaban por el frío y el vaho se veía claramente con cada respiro que daba.

Mientras iba caminando me pregunté si estará furiosa conmigo, o tal vez resentida. Durante el transcurso de la semana no hable con ella ni una sola vez, y no es que odie a Daidouji pero desee por primera vez que estuviera de empalagosa con Eriol en esos días.

El ladrido de los perros interrumpió mis pensamientos, y al darme cuenta ya estaba frente a su casa. Trague saliva y me puse nervioso.

¿Qué debería decirle?

Para mí era difícil entender lo que pasa por la cabeza de Eriol menos aún puedo entenderla a ella. Un día está feliz otro triste. A veces me trata bien y ahora ni me habla.

Me quedé como idiota un buen rato, debatiéndome entre ir o no. Pero ya había hecho el acuerdo con Eriol asi que suspirando me acerqué a la puerta.

Tome aire preparándome para cualquier cosa que pasara y toque el timbre de su casa.

Espere un momento hasta que un fuerte ruido se escuchó seguido de algo rompiéndose. Preocupado toque la puerta.

– ¡Y-ya voy!

Me encogí al instante en que la puerta se abrió, Sakura estaba muy linda. Su ropa no era tan apretada ni tampoco muy corta. Estaba tal para la ocasión, abrigada.

Llevaba una falda que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas; solo se veía un pequeño tramo de sus piernas debido a las medias largas que llevaba y su abrigo color rosa un poco desordenado.

– ¿S-Shaoran? —me sonroje al quedarme como tonto observándola y di media vuelta.

Carraspeé observándola de soslayo.

–Vamos.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa poniéndose a mi lado. Me di cuenta que llevaba una bolsa de regalo en sus manos, quise preguntar pero mejor lo dejé pasar, no quería que me tomara de curioso.

Caminamos en silencio, despacio y solo acompañados del ruido de los pocos autos que pasaban cerca de un canal, la vista era muy buena ya que se podía ver el reflejo del sol ocultándose. Cerca de nosotros caminaban una pareja de adultos con un niño en medio de ellos tomando ambas manos.

En esos momentos quise vomitar, no por pensar que era desagradable, al contrario, lo veo muy tierno. Si no, por la sensación de haberlo vivido antes con mis padres. Era un recuerdo un tanto borroso, casi olvidado, pero estaba allí. Lo único que recuerdo después de algunos años es haber sido cogido de las manos por mis hermanas y la indiferencia de mi madre al verme jugar con ellas.

Saque de inmediato aquellos pensamientos. No valía la pena tenerlos. No cuando Sakura se encontraba a mi lado.

Como si fuera un flash recordé lo de sus manos, ahora tenía la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Sin interrupciones.

–Sakura —ella dio un respingo, supuse que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

– ¿Si?

Mire sus manos rápidamente, esta vez se había quitado las curitas pero podían verse algunos pinchazos y pequeños rastros de sangre.

–Tus manos... —ella las oculto inconscientemente mirando hacia el suelo deteniéndose, yo también lo hice poniéndome frente a ella.

–No te enojes conmigo... —alcé una ceja con extrañeza.

– ¿Debería estarlo? —ella no dijo nada, un poco molesto por su actitud tome una de sus manos y la vi.

–Quiero que sepas que no estaba evitándote... —la mire extrañado —Bueno si lo estaba ¡Pero tenía una razón!

–Te escucho...

–Cierra los ojos... —fruncí el ceño, quería explicaciones y ahora me sale con esto, no la entiendo—solo hazlo.

Cerré los ojos y me limité a esperar lo que sea que ella hiciera. El recuerdo del beso que me había dado cuando estaba dormido me asaltó enseguida. Repentinamente mis nervios se dispararon junto a un sonrojo que seguro competía con el de ella, trague saliva esperando. ¿Esperando qué? La verdad ni yo mismo lo sabía.

Sentí un peso en mis hombros, luego que envolvía mi cuello con suavidad, sus dedos rozando mi cuello logrando así estremecerme ante su pequeño toque. Sentí su mirada y me negué a abrir los ojos hasta que ella lo dijera.

–Ábrelos...

Y así lo hice tocándome el cuello, sintiendo una tela muy suave, lo afloje un poco, estaba hecho de lana de color verde. Con franjas, dos en cada extremo.

No sabía que decir, me quede mudo viendo la bufanda como si aquello me diera las respuestas.

–Es un regalo —la miré —No te gusta el frío y pensé que quizá eso te abrigaría un poco —su cabeza estaba baja, evitando mi mirada constantemente. Sonreí como un tonto, tanta atención de ella debería estar prohibida. Cada vez lograba bajar mis defensas una a una sin ningún esfuerzo.

Mire sus manos. ¿Se las lastimó por haber tejido un regalo para mí? Me sentí como un completo idiota en esos instantes y pensé que tal vez ella me había estado evitando para que no me preocupara. Tome sus manos, ambas, y las lleve a mis labios, besando sus fríos nudillos con parsimonia. La sentí estremecerse ante mi acto. Esta vez yo estaba totalmente consciente de lo que hacía. Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo y obedecí a aquellos impulsos.

Acaricie sus manos viéndolas un poco maltratadas.

¿Cuánto esfuerzo habrá puesto en tantos días por una bufanda? Por una bufanda hecha para una persona como yo. Definitivamente ella es mi ángel, el único que hubiese aceptado en esta vida.

–Gracias...

Fue lo único que logre articular, estaba sonrojado y nervioso, tanto que aquellas facetas podrían competir con las de ella.

–Y-yo... —sonreí débilmente al escucharla, escuchar su voz entrecortada por los nervios que yo le provocaba —Y-yo lo hice por ti.

Solté una pequeña risa.

–Lo sé. Muchas gracias Sakura.

–Porque te quiero.

Mi corazón dio un tremendo vuelco. Tratando de mantener mi compostura tan solo asentí.

–Lo sé.

Antes de si quiera reaccionar ella tomo los bordes de la bufanda que me había dado, acercándome a ella y plantando un beso en mi mejilla. Fue tan rápido, tan repentino que no supe cómo hacerle frente.

–Te quiero —me abrazo escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho —más de lo que te imaginas —murmuró. No sabía que responder, solo me quede callado, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo en la mejilla que ella beso, simplemente sintiéndola cerca de mí. Alce mis manos lentamente con el objetivo de corresponder el abrazo.

– ¡Oh! —Sakura y yo nos congelamos al escuchar la expresión — ¡Chiharu me declaro su amor de la misma manera!

Ella y yo nos separamos como si una descarga eléctrica pasara repentinamente por nuestros cuerpos. Ella viendo hacia un lado y yo frunciendo el ceño hacia el otro.

– ¡Takashi! —El tono demandante y avergonzado de Mihara capto mi atención — ¿¡Acaso no sabes leer la atmósfera!? —Se acercó tomando una de las orejas de Yamazaki —L-li, Sakura de verdad lo sentimos —hizo una reverencia obligando a Yamazaki también. Ante tal escena me hubiese reído a carcajadas por el trato tan demandante de la novia de Yamazaki hacia él, de no ser que interrumpió y presencio un momento entre Sakura y yo.

–Chi-Chiharu yo solo quería saludar. AH! ¡Mujer, eso duele! –Mihara jalo hacia abajo la oreja de Yamazaki.

Mihara lo fulminó y luego se disculpó con la mirada posando su vista a Sakura.

–De verdad lo siento —hizo una última reverencia alejándose y murmurando quien sabe qué cosas a Yamazaki.

Suspiré. Me sentía sumamente avergonzado. ¿Desde dónde y cuánto habrán escuchado?

–Vamos —dije para apaciguar la tensión que se había formado.

Ella me miró por el rabillo del ojo y asintió con las mejillas rojas y los hombros tensos.

El resto del camino no dijimos nada, y llegamos al lugar de encuentro donde veríamos a Eriol y Daidouji.

Jamás, desde que me había mudado a Tomoeda asistí a los festivales que se hacían en ella. Nunca me había llamado la atención. Desde la ventana de mi habitación solo veía a personas vestidas con su yukata, siempre con sus rostros iluminados de felicidad.

Aburrido.

Eso era lo que pensaba siempre. Solo era un día más ¿qué tenía de especial?

Ahora que es la primera vez que estoy en uno, se escucha hablar a la multitud a montones, la música tradicional japonesa se escucha levemente. Sonreí mientras veía a unas chicas un tanto menores que nosotros ¿Acaso no tienen frio con esos kimonos?

– ¡Oh allí están! —escuche levemente la voz de Daidouji, estaba caminando de la mano con Eriol, traía un abrigo morado y una falda un poco más larga que la de Sakura. El cabello como cascada le caía hasta la cintura.

– ¡Tomoyo estás muy linda! —dijo Sakura con emoción.

– ¡Y tu estas soñada! —ella soltó la mano de Eriol y se acercó analizándola con brillo en sus ojos. Luego entristeció su semblante —Debí traer la cámara de video.

Sakura rió nerviosamente.

Eriol tomó nuevamente la mano de Daidouji, se miraron con una sonrisa por unos segundos y luego posó su mirada en mí, analizándome hasta pasar a mi cuello.

–Te queda bien... —me sorprendí por su comentario, luego sonrió a Sakura —te esforzaste mucho Sakura. Te dije que podías hacerlo.

Sakura se sonrojó.

– ¿Lo sabias? —le pregunté sorprendido. El tan solo asintió.

– Bien. Vamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores —dijo Daidouji llamando nuestra atención —Eriol te quiero mostrar los juegos del festival, vamos...

Sakura y yo los seguimos un poco apartados, nos resultaba incomodo andar demasiado cerca de una pareja que demuestra cuanto se quieren el uno al otro sin importar lo que este a su alrededor.

– ¡Qué lindo! —Sakura se acercó a uno de los puestos de juego viendo fijamente un muñeco amarillo con unas pequeñas alas —Se parece mucho a Kero.

Reí ante su imaginación.

– ¿Tú crees? —le dije con burla —debes estar mal de la vista.

Ella en respuesta hizo un adorable puchero.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

–Que ese gato infernal está muy lejos de ser lindo.

– ¡Kero es lindo y adorable! –la mire como si tuviera dos cabezas.

– ¿Adorable? ¿Qué ves de adorable a un animal que solo come y duerme?

Ella se cruzó de brazos viendo hacia otro lado.

–Pero si eso es adorable —susurró para sí.

Sonreí acercándome al puesto.

— ¿Qué debo hacer para ganar ese muñeco? — Le pregunte a un hombre alto de más o menos 32 años. Sakura se sorprendió acercándose a mí.

Él se levantó de su asiento y me entregó una escopeta de juguete cargada con varias varas de plástico.

–Debes darle a los patos —señaló unos patos mal dibujados en madera moviéndose de izquierda a derecha —si derribas a 7 de ellos ganaras el muñeco.

–De acuerdo —deje un billete de 5 en su mano. Después de recibir el cambio cogí la escopeta.

–Shaoran solo dije que era lindo —sentí a Sakura a mi lado —no te lo pedí.

No respondí a sus reclamos y me concentre en los patos mal dibujados que se movían. Uno a la izquierda. Otros dos a la derecha. Por abajo se movían cuatro al azar cada seis segundos. Cerré los ojos un momento y listo. Ya sabía dónde apuntar. Como tenía solo siete provisiones entonces solo tenía una oportunidad de derribar a los siete patos. Un poco injusto a mi parecer pero no imposible. Dispare primero a los más difíciles que eran los que se movían al azar. Los derribe sin ningún problema. Y ya que me sobraban los tres más los derribe sin esfuerzo alguno. Deje la escopeta a un lado esperando el premio.

–Wow derribo los siete completos —me miro con sorpresa — ¿está seguro que quiere el muñeco? Puede tener mejores premios.

–Quiero el muñeco...

Él cogió el muñeco amarillo y se lo entrego a Sakura, ella le agradeció con una gran sonrisa.

Se acercó a mí abrazando muy fuerte su muñeco.

–Gracias Shaoran.

Me sonroje levemente dándole la espalda. Ella me alcanzo caminando a mi lado.

A lo lejos vimos a Daidouji agitando su mano para llamar nuestra atención. Al despejar un poco la multitud vimos dos muñecos en la mano de Daidouji y cuatro más en las manos de Eriol, quien estaba regalando unos cuantos a cada niño que veía al frente.

-¿Era necesario ganarle todos esos muñecos? –pregunte al ver ocho más en una banca detrás de ellos.

Eriol suspiro con cansancio y vergüenza.

-En realidad, los que tiene ella los he ganado yo –soltó una risa nerviosa mientras señalaba un gato de peluche negro y un conejo –el resto los gano ella.

-¿Te ayudo Eriol?

-Te lo agradecería muchísimo…

Sakura se acercó a él tomando los muñecos que Eriol estaba regalando para ayudarle. Se acercó a una niña que tenía un dulce en sus manos y le entrego una muñeca de hada. La niña le sonrió entregándole el dulce como agradecimiento y Sakura hizo lo mismo acariciándole la cabeza.

Ante esa escena una sonrisa se posó en mis labios sin poder evitarlo.

-La miras como si fuera lo más importante para ti.

Me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Daidouji a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta que se había movido del lado de Eriol.

Me sonroje tras su último comentario.

-Oh! Me sorprende que no lo niegues –Me tomo del brazo colgándose de él mirando hacia donde estaba Eriol –Iré a comprar unas bebidas con Li.

Por alguna razón sentí un escalofrió al darme cuenta como me miraban Sakura y Eriol, la primera con un puchero y el segundo como tratando de decirme "muérete".

Yo como un intento de explicarme, más aun con Sakura porque Eriol no me interesaba, trate de zafarme del agarre de Daidouji, pero ella me arrastro hasta un puesto de bebidas ignorando mis reclamos.

-Me estas metiendo en problemas innecesariamente Daidouji.

-Solo quería que me acompañaras a comprar unas bebidas –Dijo con burla soltándome el brazo y acercándose al hombre detrás de una barra improvisada.

Después de pedir las bebidas caminamos despacio hasta donde estaban los chicos, Daidouji me veía insistentemente y eso me incomodaba. La mirada de ella me ponía muy nervioso, es como si quisiera entrar en mis pensamientos y ver lo que hay en ellos.

Trague pesado enfrentándola.

-¿Hay algo en mi rostro Daidouji? –no pude evitar que mi voz saliera un poco rasposa.

-Por supuesto… -respondió inmediatamente y con seguridad, taladrándome con sus ojos amatistas –la manera en como la miras, es algo muy hermoso.

Soltó una pequeña risa al ver que puse una cara de confundido al no entender a que se refería.

-¿A qué te…

-A Sakura –me interrumpió al instante –tus ojos brillan… deslumbran cuando la ves sonreír.

Me sonroje desviando la mirada.

-E-eso no es cierto -le sostuve la mirada un rato, un momento que a mí se me hizo largo, era sumamente difícil sostenerle la mirada a Daidouji. Con esos ojos tan calculadores y penetrantes, incluso me atrevería a decir más que los de Eriol.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Dijo acercándose lo suficiente como para decírmelo bajo. En respuesta y algo confundido asentí – ¿Tú la quieres?

Di un pequeño respingo ante la pregunta, sin esperarla realmente. Sus ojos denotaban curiosidad, como si realmente le importara lo que yo respondería. No me gustaba. Odiaba sentirme acorralado cuando se trataba de mis sentimientos ¿Qué si la quería? Claro que la quiero. Pero aún se me hacía difícil asimilar el modo que la quería ¿Sería como una amiga? Cuando me hago esa pregunta siento que no es suficiente.

Me di cuenta que divague un poco en mis pensamientos, centre mi total atención en ella nuevamente. Endurecí mi mirada para intimidarla, pero pareció lograr el efecto contrario a lo que esperaba. Ella respondió ante mi mirada con una sonrisa burlona, mucho más molesta que las que hacia Eriol.

-Eso no te interesa Daidouji…

-Lo que tiene que ver con Sakura me interesa Li.

-Con ella… no conmigo…

-Si se trata de ti también se trata de ella.

Arrugue el ceño con profundidad.

-Eso n-

-Sakura te quiere –soltó de repente haciéndome flaquear por un momento. Mordí mi labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-E-eso lo sé –la mire un poco cohibido pero tratando de disimularlo. Y que mal lo estaba haciendo.

-Sí, lo sabes… lo sabes muy bien porque ella se encarga de decírtelo las veces que pueda –

Me sorprendí ante eso último, la sorpresa reflejada en mi rostro se convirtió en enojo mezclado con un sentimiento de vergüenza, logrando que mi timidez saliera a flote y mis mejillas enrojecieran a más no poder. Se supone que las cosas que pasan entre nosotros deben ser solo entre nosotros. Entre Sakura y yo. Nadie más debería meter sus narices en lo que no les incumbe.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –reclame con una pizca de resentimiento hacia Sakura.

-No… tan solo es fácil darse cuenta –soltó una pequeña y tierna risa –ambos son como un libro abierto. Sus sentimientos, actitudes y muchas otras cosas son facetas fáciles de ver en sus rostros. Ademas –acomodo un mechón de su cabello que se había escurrido por sus hombros mirándome fijamente –Sakura últimamente es muy recelosa al contar cosas sobre ti.

-Ah… -dije desviando la mirada nuevamente donde se encontraba Sakura, ya no estaba con la niña de hace unos momentos. Ahora estaba rodeada de muchos niños que la jaloneaban del abrigo para llevársela a otro lado.

-Te estas desviando mucho de la conversación –mire nuevamente a mi lado donde se encontraba Daidouji –quisiera una respuesta.

Sus ojos amatistas estaban aún más agudos que antes, entrecerrados y oscuros. Me dio la impresión de que me estaba enfrentando a una leona salvaje protegiendo a su cría. Trague saliva con nerviosismo y me recrimine mentalmente por sentir miedo ante una chica que parecía que no hacía daño a una mosca, pues el aura que emanaba era muy diferente a esa descripción superficial.

Sentí que no había caso en evitarla a ella. No a ella, que es la amiga y confidente de Sakura, quien le cuida las espaldas protectoramente. Y lo sabía, sabia de que era capaz Tomoyo Daidouji si llegaban a lastimar a su preciosa amiga. Yo mismo fui capaz de ver la crueldad que ella podía desbordar si se metían con lo que más amaba.

Asi que con un suspiro le conteste con total sinceridad. Un poco tranquilo al saber que ella no era una bocona.

-En realidad no lo sé Daidouji –ella en respuesta sonrió levemente, como dándome confianza a seguir hablando –Yo… yo no lo sé –me lleve una mano a mis rebeldes cabellos despeinándolos más de lo que estaban con frustración –Yo si la quiero, pero no sé si en realidad… -mi voz fue apagándose poco a poco. De repente me sentí estúpido y nervioso a la vez, no me había dado cuenta en que momento baje la mirada.

Sentí su mano enfundada con guante en mi hombro, aun no quería mirarla, pero aun asi me limite a escuchar lo que ella seguro interpreto de mí.

-Tranquilo, pareces muy confuso. La respuesta la tienes aquí –su mano que antes estaba posada en mi hombro resbalo lentamente hasta mi pecho, justo en el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón, mis ojos pasaron de su mano al rostro de ella –sé que suena algo cursi o cliché –se encogió de hombros -¿Quién sabe?... Después de todo se nota a leguas lo que sientes, faltas solo tú, en darte cuenta –me sonrió con dulzura y comprensión –eres un chico muy dulce y gentil. Si no lo fueras Sakura no se hubiera fijado en ti desde un principio. Es por ello que estoy tranquila al saber que eres tu quien la trae tan enamorada –me sonroje ante sus palabras. Ella tomo mis hombros con firmeza, volteando levemente mi cuerpo hacia donde estaba Sakura –busca en tu mente, con paciencia y calma. Mírala, conócela, admírala, y lo que ves borroso, lo veras más y más claro. Y antes de darte cuenta, sabrás qué lugar ocupa ella en tu mente y corazón.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios me sentía más tranquila, la escuche recitar toda esa palabrería mientras veía fijamente a Sakura hablando animadamente con Eriol y despidiéndose de los niños que estaban con ellos. Las palabras de Daidouji se calaron muy hondo en mi mente, y esas mismas palabras despejaron la confusión y el lio revuelto en mi mente. Me sentí más relajado.

Sonreí quitando la vista de Sakura y posándola en Daidouji. Mi sonrisa parece que la tomo desprevenida ya que pude por un segundo la sorpresa reflejada en su níveo rostro.

-Gracias Daidouji –ella correspondió mi sonrisa y sorpresivamente me dio un abrazo.

-Dime Tomoyo –apretó un poco más el abrazo –somos amigos ¿verdad?

-Si –iba a corresponder el abrazo de no ser que alguien me halo con tal fuerza que casi caigo de bruces contra el suelo. Confundido y a la vez molesto me voltee para encarar al idiota sorprendiéndome al ver a Eriol con un semblante entre molesto e indignado y aún más a Sakura detrás de él, con un semblante entre triste y furioso. Trague grueso ignorando a Eriol y acercándome a ella, sin apartar la vista de esos verdosos ojos centellantes de furia. Escuche a Eriol reclamándole no sé qué cosas a Daidouji, a la vez que ella se burlaba de él y estallaba en pequeñas risas. Pero esos ruidos los escuche como un murmullo casi inaudible. Con miedo de hacer un paso en falso y hacer explotar a Sakura.

-¿S-Sakura? –ella no dijo nada, se quedó estática mientras yo avanzaba. Me sentía intrigado y a la vez fascinado, al ver esos ojos que demostraban amabilidad, ahora como si hubiera una tormenta en ellos. Claro. Supongo que yo desate la tormenta -¿Sucede algo?

-… -ella me ignoro pasando de mí, yo me voltee sorprendido de su actitud y vi como seguía a Daidouji y a Eriol con un poco de distancia al ver que estaban teniendo una acaramelada discusión. Salí de mi letargo y la seguí.

-Sakura.

-…

-¡Sakura! –Cogí uno de sus antebrazos provocando que se detuviera -¿Qué sucede? –ella desvió la mirada, se me hizo un pequeño nudo en la garganta al verla asi, la zarandee débilmente para que me mirara y asi lo hizo. Sus verdosos ojos estaban un poco dilatados, casi podría jurar que tenía ganas de llorar –Yo… ¿hice algo que te molestara?

-No estoy molesta –murmuro sonrojada y con un tierno puchero que me hizo soltar una pequeña risa -¿¡Te ríes!? ¡No es gracioso! –la mire por unos segundos dándome cuenta del porqué de su enojo. Era como si hubiéramos intercambiado papeles.

-¿Estas celosa? –ella abrió sus ojos como platos, boqueando como un pez y la cara totalmente roja, sonreí burlón ante esa reacción, últimamente ella lograba hacer eso conmigo. Tenía que cobrármelas.

Ella carraspeo después de un momento, pensé que me iba a gritar o a ignorar nuevamente. Pero me sorprendí al percibir su ceño fruncido y un sonrojo menos pronunciado.

-Si…

Fue mi turno de sorprenderme.

-¿Q-que? –jamás pensé que ella iba a decirlo con tanta naturalidad. Pensé que iba a negarlo rotundamente y luego ambos íbamos a salir bromeando de vez en cuando.

-A mí nunca me abrazas de esa manera –su voz salió con seguridad, con un tono lleno de reproche.

-B-bueno –dije con timidez mirando a otro punto que no fueran sus intensos ojos verdes –técnicamente no la abrace –murmure recordando que fue Daidouji quien se abalanzo hacia a mí. Aunque iba a corresponder el abrazo pero fue interrumpido.

-¡Da igual! –se volteo completamente siguiendo su camino.

-¡Espera! –

La seguí siendo ignorado nuevamente.

-Ya te dije que no la abrace, además fue un simple abrazo.

-…

Fruncí el ceño.

-Sakura pareces una niña haciendo berrinche.

-…

Molesto por su actitud sentí el impulso de hacer lo que ella quería. La abrace desde atrás, pasando mis manos por su abdomen logrando que se detuviera abruptamente, sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba entre mis brazos. No podía ver su rostro pero si sus orejas rojas, logrando también que mis mejillas se colorearan del mismo tono. Hubo un momento de silencio entre ambos. Me di cuenta que estábamos detrás de los puestos de juegos, estaba un poco oscuro donde nos encontrábamos, y pude sentir paz y calma al estar cerca de ella.

Los latidos de mi corazón estaban desbocados, sentí la necesidad de abrazarla más fuerte, para que pudiera percibir y escuchar esos latidos acelerados que ella provocaba en mí. Era fácil de hacerlo debido a la diferencia de estatura, su cabeza llegaba más o menos hasta mi manzana de Adán, asi que aprovechando recargue mi barbilla en sus cabellos.

-¿Mejor? –Me percaté de que su cuerpo fue relajándose poco a poco.

Recargo todo su peso en mí, posando sus manos en las mías.

-Si… -respondió solamente.

 **…**

-Dejare a Tomoyo a su casa, se está haciendo muy tarde. Te esperare en casa Shaoran –asentí a lo que dijo Eriol. Ambos se fueron tomados de las manos mientras bromeaban un par de cosas.

-Te llevare a casa Sakura.

Ella me sonrió radiantemente.

-¡Sí! –sonreí al escuchar tan efusiva respuesta.

Caminamos tranquilamente uno al lado del otro. Hablando de algunas trivialidades. Toque con mi mano derecha la bufanda que ella me había dado, sople un poco al aire notando el leve vaho que se formaba por el frio. Un destello blanco que cayó en mi nariz se llevó toda mi atención, luego de ello vi algunos más cayendo. Estaba nevando.

-Qué bonito –mire de reojo a Sakura como apreciaba los pequeños copos de nieve cayendo, veía con una sonrisa cada uno. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y para mi sorpresa vi cómo se quitaba uno de sus guantes para luego tomar mi mano. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, no sabía si era por el frio o por la misma vergüenza que sentía yo al estar tomados de las manos.

Y asi caminamos en silencio hasta estar a unas dos casas de la suya. Ella se detuvo por un momento, obligándome a hacerlo también. Su semblante era extraño. Veía su casa como si no fuera la suya lo que me hizo extrañarme.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada es solo que… -poso los dedos de su mano derecha en los labios con un aire pensativo –no recuerdo haber dejado la luz de la cocina encendida.

Seguimos caminando hasta estar frente a la casa. Yo estaba un poco dudoso, la verdad ni cuenta me había dado si su la luz de su cocina estaba prendida. Tal vez solo se había olvidado apagarla pero por si las dudas la acompañe hasta la entrada de su casa.

Antes de que ella sacara las llaves, la puerta se abrió rápidamente logrando que ambos nos sobresaltáramos.

Al ver a la persona que se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos, reconocí al instante a esa persona que me veía con sus ojos cafés sorpresivos y gélidos. Con presencia imponente, cabello chocolate un poco más oscuro que el mío. Tez morena y unos cuantos centímetros más alto que yo. Sin quitar las rudas facciones de su rostro denotando su madurez.

-¿T-Touya Amamiya? –susurre para mí mismo.

-¿Mocoso? –murmuro con la misma sorpresa impregnada en su voz.

Sakura ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo, tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y se lanzó a los brazos del hombre.

-¡Hermano!

Me quede congelado en mi sitio. Con la cabeza hecha un lio, viendo con absoluta sorpresa e incredulidad como el hombre me veía de la misma manera correspondiendo vagamente el abrazo de Sakura.

 _¿Hermano?_

 _ **Continuara...**_

 **Bien… como empezar sin que me den piedrazos antes de explicarme…. Supongo que con una disculpa no se arreglan las cosas fácilmente. Pero igual las pediré.**

 **De verdad, de verdad, de verdad… Lamento mucho demorarme un año. Sí. Un año sin actualizar la historia. Pero es que han pasado muchísimas cosas. Me robaron la computadora, mi celular se dañó, los estudios, la universidad, en fin TODO me salió mal. Eso sí es estar salada. Principalmente la universidad, que sé que no es una excusa pero me quita demasiado tiempo. Me exige demasiada dedicación. Ya hasta pienso que no puedo más.**

 **Una cosa más. Pude haberme demorado un año, UN AÑO, pero recuerden que al principio, en el inicio de esta historia prometí terminarla. Cueste lo que me cueste, la terminare, por ello, estoy agradecida por los últimos reviews dejados en Octubre, que a pesar de que ha pasado mucho tiempo aún siguen activos mis seguidores.**

 **También algo lamentable, no sé cómo es esto de pero ya no pude subir el siguiente capítulo de la historia, ya no aparece para subirla** **L** **por lo que tuve que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva**

 **También pido disculpas a mis seguidores que estuvieron conmigo al inicio de este fic. Ustedes son los que hicieron posible el seguir esta historia. Ademas para estar al corriente de lo que había escrito, me di un tiempito de leer la historia desde el inicio. Para hacer más grande mi inspiración y salir con esto…**

 **Como recompensa por tan larga espera, hice un capitulo con muchas más hojas que las que suelo escribir normalmente, me he dado cuenta que adoran los sentimientos de Shaoran asi que hice un capítulo dedicado solo a sus sentimientos confusos pero ya no tan confusos. Tan inocente el pobre :3 . Espero entiendan mis explicaciones, y les pido una vez más que me perdonen por hacerlos esperar tanto. No me odien** **L** **vi en uno de los comentarios que me odiaba intensamente jaja. Lamento eso también. Pero recuérdenlo: NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA PASE LO QUE PASE. La terminare. ESO LO PROMETO.**

 **Por cierto, ya vamos a entrar a la parte del drama, sean pacientes chicos y chicas.**

 **Los y las quiere Anto-chan :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**-** Diálogos-  
- _"Pensamientos"  
 **Flashback  
**_ **Sakura POV  
Shaoran POV**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15:** Confusiones.

 **Sakura POV**

Bien. La pregunta es ¿Cómo llegamos de un momento lleno de felicidad a uno de total tensión? Es decir, los encuentros entre seres queridos deben ser de total drama. Uno llora mientras que otro está consolando a la otra parte diciendo tranquilo o tranquila, yo estoy aquí.

Pero no.

Sentados en los muebles estamos Shaoran y yo mirando a mi hermano frente a nosotros en un sillón con el ceño fruncido, Una pierna sobre otra y una de las manos apoyada en su mentón mirándonos fijamente pidiendo una respuesta que bien, no estoy cómoda en responder.

-¿Y bien? —pasó su vista respectivamente con un aire entre altanero y molesto. Me encogí de hombros y mire hacia otro lado.

-¿Y qué quieres que diga? No hice nada malo. —dije haciendo un puchero y cruzándome de brazos.

-Apareces muy tarde en la noche con este mocoso —miré de reojo como una de las perfectas cejas de mi hermano se alzaba — ¿Y dices que no has hecho nada malo?

No sé por qué dije momento de alegría. Ahora recuerdo bien que mi hermano me hacía rabiar cuando estaba siempre presente. Lo amenacé alzando un puño y mirándolo con enojo.

-Solo fui al festival del templo Tsukimine... Además, no le digas mocoso. Su nombre es Shaoran.

Sentí chispas entre mi hermano y yo, una guerra de miradas en la que ninguno de los dos tenía pensado en ceder.

Un débil carraspeo salió de la garganta de Shaoran. Lo vi de reojo y pude apreciar un aura de incomodidad a su alrededor.

-Disculpa Touya... —me sobresalté en mi sitio al ver la confianza con la que miraba a mi hermano, logrando a la vez acrecentar mis interrogantes ¿Cuándo mi hermano mencionó su nombre? —Nosotros no hemos hecho nada malo, no he tocado a tu hermana si eso es lo que te molesta —dijo con un débil sonrojo que me contagió a mí. "mentiroso" dije para mis adentros.

-Más te vale mocoso... —su mirada nos escaneaba a ambos sin creérselo totalmente —Además, de una vez te voy diciendo que este monstruo no tiene permiso de tener novio. Así que mejor te vas bajando de esa burbuja.

-¡Voy a cumplir 17 dentro de poco! —Me levanté exaltada asustando a Shaoran en el proceso y sin lograr que mi hermano se inmutara en ningún momento —no puedes prohibirme...—me callé al instante al darme cuenta de algo que no cuadraba —ustedes... ¿Ustedes se conocen?

Ambos se miraron y comunicándose con los ojos decidieron quien podría hablar.

-¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que tenía un empleo que pagaba bien para mantenerte? —Asentí dándome una idea de qué es lo que quería decir —pues trabajaba como cocinero para la familia del mocoso.

Abrí mis pupilas a más no poder y mire a Shaoran pidiéndole una explicación silenciosa. Él en respuesta me sonrió un poco y asintió afirmando las palabras de mi hermano.

-¿P-por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-No sabía que era tu hermano. En el registro su apellido no era Kinomoto. Sino Amamiya —me pregunté internamente el por qué mi hermano usaba el apellido de soltera de mi madre —créeme, estoy igual de sorprendido que tú.

-No cambies de tema monstruo —sentí una vena palpitar en mi sien en respuesta al apodo —quiero que me digas cuál es tu relación con este mocoso.

-No me llames monstruo! —me sonrojé al escuchar una pequeña risa que soltó Shaoran.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta nos sacó de la discusión que tuvimos. Mi hermano se levantó del sillón para abrir. Un silencio incómodo se dio entre Shaoran y yo. Apreté los puños con impotencia.

-Sakura... —miré de reojo a Shaoran, su semblante tranquilo se transformó en uno serio en un instante, lo que me hizo preguntar internamente el por qué se veía muy incómodo. Como si estuviera un poco asustado.

-¿Que sucede?

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que tenías un hermano? —su voz tranquila y fuerte tenía un matiz de reproche.

Iba a responderle, sin embargo las voces de mi hermano y otro sujeto se escucharon más fuertes hasta que aparecieron en el pasillo.

-Pero que sorpresa —mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver al joven que se encontraba a un lado de mi hermano —Has crecido en una hermosa jovencita. Sakura.

Me quede petrificada viendo como una estúpida la sonrisa blanca y brillante del joven. Reconocí esos ojos cafés claro, como si estuvieran rozando el color de la miel, sinceros y amables. Cabello plateado, tez blanca; hombros anchos y estatura alta sin superar la de mi hermano.

Ese era... El joven que una vez y por un corto tiempo fue la persona más importante en mi vida.

-Yukito —susurré al borde de las lágrimas. Shaoran quien estaba de espaldas a ellos se tensó sin tan siquiera girarse por alguna extraña razón. No le tomé mucha importancia a eso. Tan solo salí corriendo a los brazos de Yukito con alegría. Él me tomó en sus brazos gentilmente correspondiendo el abrazo efusivo que le di —No creí que volverías junto con mi hermano.

-Sabes muy bien que este gruñón no es nada sin mí —dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Oye! —respondió mi hermano con indignación.

Yukito me separo de su cuerpo levemente mirándome a los ojos para luego desviar su mirada hacia donde estaba sentado Shaoran. Muchas interrogantes vinieron a mi mente al observar la mirada cálida que le dedicaba Yukito a Shaoran.

-De todos los lugares jamás pensé encontrarte en este.

Giré sobre mi propio eje. Shaoran aun de espaldas se incorporó del mueble y miró de reojo a Yukito. Luego le hizo una leve reverencia.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Tsukishiro-san.

-Vamos... Deja tus formalidades, soy yo el que debería dirigirme así al heredero de la familia Li.

Shaoran tensó su mandíbula, aquella acción me hizo pensar en que estaba reprimiéndose al mencionar algo.

-Yuki... —la voz de advertencia de mi hermano logró tensar de sobremanera el ambiente.

-No sabía... —mencioné llamando la atención de todos —No sabía que también conocías a Yukito, Shaoran.

Él en respuesta agachó la cabeza acomodándose la bufanda que le había regalado.

-Se hace tarde... —dijo con incomodidad evitando la mirada de todos viendo a algún punto en específico de la pequeña sala —es mejor retirarme... —se acercó a nosotros e hizo la tercera reverencia de esa noche. Dándole una mirada de disculpa a Yukito y a Touya —Nos vemos.

-Shaoran... —lo llame tratando de detenerlo. Por alguna razón lo sentí muy distante, muy triste. Por alguna maldita razón, la presencia de mi hermano y Yukito lo alteró de sobremanera.

La comisura de sus labios compuso una sonrisa fingida, tratando de decirme sin palabras que no me preocupara. Y antes de desaparecer por la puerta me acarició la cabeza.

-Su apellido es un tema tabú para él y lo sabes Yuki —salí de mis divagaciones y miré a mi hermano sin entender lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento Touya... Yo lo olvidé—el tono de voz de Yukito era de total arrepentimiento, bajó la mirada con un semblante triste —fue la costumbre, no lo había visto por mucho tiempo y...

-Yo tampoco... —mi hermano miro a través de la ventana el cielo oscuro. Sus ojos estaban levemente dilatados y parecía ido. Con una sonrisa se cruzó de brazos —pero vaya que ha crecido ese mocoso. Te ha superado en estatura, Yuki.

Yukito rió ante la ocurrencia de mi hermano.

-Hermano...

Decidí hablar para que me prestaran atención... Mas bien desde que mi hermano y Yukito llegaron dejé de existir un momento para ellos.

Mi hermano percatándose de mi presencia me miró con los brazos aun cruzados frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente monstruo.

-¿Cómo conocieron a Shaoran? —dije sin prestar atención al apodo de siempre. La mirada triste de Shaoran aún me tenía pensando mucho en su pasado. En lo que realmente sucedió para que cambiara de esa personalidad tan linda y gentil de ahora, a la oscura y reacia del pasado.

-Ambos trabajamos para su familia —contestó mi hermano con simpleza caminando hacia la cocina.

-Touya se lució bastante con su comida. Tanto que a la señora de la casa le gustó y lo contrató como su chef personal —habló Yukito con su usual semblante de serenidad.

-¿Y tú Yukito?

-Yo era el jardinero. Me ocupaba en algunas ocasiones de los cultivos y de mantener en buen estado el jardín de la mansión.

Wow. Me quedé atónita, de verdad que habían muchas cosas que no conocía de Shaoran. Tenía entendido que tenía dinero, pero el saber de una mansión me mantenía pensando en muchas cosas.

-Tú nunca me dijiste que tu trabajo se daba en Hong Kong —dije con reproche

-Corrección monstruo —salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua, pasando a mi lado y revolviéndome el cabello que tardé en cepillar para la cita con Shaoran —Nunca te dije donde trabajaría. Quería librarme de tus molestas llamadas.

-¿Y tu apellido?

Y es que era algo que me tenía muy preocupada desde el momento en el que Shaoran mencionó que el apellido que Touya utilizaba en su trabajo era el apellido de soltera de mi madre.

Sabía muy bien que mi hermano amaba con todo su ser a mi madre. Las notas que transmitían ambos a la familia, notas de un piano que en mis vagos recuerdos mi hermano y ella tocaban a la vez mientras mi padre me tenía sentada en su regazo escuchando atentamente después de un buen picnic en fin de semana.

Pero se me hacía difícil. Casi imposible que mi hermano negara el apellido de mi padre. Porque él nunca tuvo problemas con mi padre. Porque mi padre nunca se enojaba con nosotros. Porque también sabía que mi hermano y yo éramos buenos chicos. Con una sola mirada entendía nuestros problemas. Y nos apoyaba hasta el final

Entonces ¿Por qué?

Touya y Yukito se miraron de reojo tras mi última pregunta.

-La madre del mocoso es un poco difícil de tratar... —tragué saliva inconscientemente. Mi hermano me observó un momento antes de proseguir — Le gusta mucho que en su círculo laboral y personal tan solo influyan personas de alto renombre... Personas reconocidas financieramente. Como en mi caso era tan solo un cocinero quería pruebas de mi experiencia como "chef" —hizo unas comillas con sus dedos para enfatizar la palabra, luego se encogió de hombros perezosamente —un título tal vez, quien sabe.

Abrí mis ojos de la sorpresa. Aunque no conocía mucho de dinero o porte, sabía a lo que quería llegar mi hermano.

-Lamento ofenderte con esto pequeña. Pero el apellido Kinomoto no es reconocido que digamos. Aprovechamos el apellido de soltera de tu madre para que ella no dude de nosotros y nos diera trabajo por Touya —prosiguió Yukito tomándome de las manos.

-¿Tan estricta es esa mujer? —pregunté con un poco de miedo. Después de todo, es la madre de la persona que más quiero.

-Mucho... —Touya bebió del vaso con agua aparentemente indiferente —Tanto así que cuando escuchó el apellido de Yuki nos quiso sacar de su oficina —compuso una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, tal vez rememorando el momento. Luego me miró con un aire de alivio en sus ojos —necesitaba el dinero desesperadamente, y esa mujer tenía mucho, no sabía cómo mantenerte estando yo tan lejos de ti. No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Así que tuve que actuar rápido... Sabes muy bien que la familia de mamá tiene dinero y las empresas que manejan son importantes a nivel internacional.

-Quedó impresionada... Hasta preguntó el por qué Touya al ser una persona de familia adinerada necesitaba trabajar para otra familia adinerada. —Yukito soltó un suspiro —por suerte tu tía nos ayudó con ese problema cuando la señora Ieran nos investigó. Le debemos mucho a tu tía. Ella mantuvo en secreto el apellido verdadero de tu hermano.

-¿Tía Sonomi? —asintieron a la vez. Ahora entendía el por qué ella no hablaba mucho de mi hermano conmigo. Quería evitar que lograran hallar una conexión entre mi hermano y yo.

Me solté de las manos de Yukito con sutileza y fui a abrazar a mi hermano. Esta vez con mucha alegría. El en respuesta me apretó más fuerte. Mi hermano no era honesto con sus sentimientos... Eso lo sabía perfectamente. Pero dado que lo conozco desde que tengo uso de razón, con sus acciones y gestos involuntarios me demostraba lo mucho que me amaba.

-Te extrañé mucho. —solté lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza. Vi de reojo como mojaban la camisa de mi hermano —me sentí muy sola. Tres años sin ti es mucho tiempo...

-Oye.. —Me separó de su cuerpo y apretó mis mejillas hasta lograr moldear una sonrisa con sus dedos —no tenía idea de que los monstruos lloraban... Anda, es mejor tenerte gruñendo y saltando al rededor que verte soltar mocos por todas partes —reí ante su ocurrencia y le planté una patada en la espinilla que él no esperaba.

-La familia reunida nuevamente eh? —Yukito se acercó a acariciarme la cabeza.

Sí. Reunida nuevamente.

...

-¿De verdad? —Tomoyo se puso de cuclillas para recoger un borrador que se me había caído del asiento.

Asentí enérgicamente no cabiendo de la felicidad.

-Llegaron hace dos días, justo cuando Shaoran me acompañaba.

Me sonrojé al recordar esa noche y me puse nerviosa. Tratando de disipar ese recuerdo e ignorando la sonrisa ladina de mi amiga seguí contándole lo de Touya.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi —se enderezó acomodándose un mechón de su pelo —Hornearé un pastel para celebrarlo.

Sonreí. Me parecía muy bien.

-Le diré a mi hermano que se prepare esta noche junto con Yukito —puse una mano en el mentón al recordar a Shaoran — ¿Crees que estaría bien invitar a Shaoran?

Tomoyo soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-Creo más bien que quieres una guerra de perros en tu casa.

-¿Eh? —dije sin entender.

-No es nada. —me miró con diversión.

-¡Sakura! —la puerta del aula se abrió fuertemente dejándome ver a una muy sonrojada y ¿molesta? Chiharu. La interrupción tan abrupta hizo que los pocos estudiantes que estábamos llegando nos sobresaltáramos. Es decir, era normal ver a Chiharu exaltada pero muy raro que sea por una persona diferente a la de Yamazaki.

-S-si? —dije nerviosamente al ver que se acercaba. Luego me sorprendí al ver que me tomó mis manos soltando, a mi parecer, unas graciosas lágrimas de sus castaños ojos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, acaso no soy tu amiga?

-¿De qué hablas? —dije sin entender.

-¡Me refiero a Li! —Exclamó entre enojada y contenta — ¡Por Dios, nunca me dijiste que te gustaba! —me sonrojé hasta la punta de los pelos, no por la exclamación, sino porque 12 pares de ojos, aproximadamente, nos veían desde donde estábamos ¿Saben que es peor que eso? Que entre esos doce pares de ojos se encontraban unos ámbar inconfundibles que me veían sorprendidos desde la puerta del aula. Así es... Shaoran hizo su aparición en un mal momento.

Dios... Creo que en serio me odias ¿Hice algo en mi vida pasada para que me castigues así?

-Chi-Chiharu no es el momento —le dije incomoda sin despegar mis ojos de los de Shaoran.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Pero por qué...? —Chiharu se viró para observar a quién estaba mirando —Oh... —se tensó y me miró con una cara llena de arrepentimiento —y-yo...

Muchos silbidos se escucharon en el salón, entre ellos se encontraba la risa burlona y divertida de Eriol que no paraba de darle palmadas en la espalda a un todavía anonado Shaoran.

-Oye Kinomoto te gusta lo difícil no? —escuche vagamente el comentario de algún compañero del que por el momento no me interesaba reconocer.

Solo tenía el miedo y la sensación de vértigo. Mis sentimientos... Los sentimientos que solo debía conocerlos él terminaron siendo expuestos a todo el salón. Sé que Chiharu lo hizo sin malicia alguna... A veces la exaltación y emoción no conocen el lugar o el momento para desbordarse... Pero juro, juro que odié que Chiharu y Yamazaki nos vieran ese día.

Me sentí mareada, el vértigo aumentó, todo daba vueltas y mi entorno se volvió negro... Con la última visión de un par de brazos sosteniéndome y la mirada sorprendida de Shaoran cambiando a una de susto y preocupación.

...

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fueron unas cortinas blancas que estaban a un lado de la cama en la que me encontraba, parpadeé repetidas veces tratando de ver dónde estaba. Pude reconocer los analgésicos y pastillas que se encontraban dentro de una vitrina al frente mío. Me di cuenta al instante que estaba en la enfermería.

Luego mi cerebro pareció conectar completamente al recordar lo que pasó en el salón hace... ¿Minutos? ¿Horas?

Suspiré.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me habré quedado dormida? —susurré al aire.

-Cerca de dos horas...

Me sobresalté en mi sitio con un vuelco en mi corazón al reconocer esa voz. Nerviosa y esperando el escarmiento o regaño que iba a recibir, apreté las sábanas sin mirar su rostro. Sabía que se encontraba a mi derecha pero no tuve el valor de mirarlo.

Nos embargó un silencio incómodo, en el cual quería que dijera algo, no sé, por primera vez quería que me gritara. Su silencio siempre me daba mala espina.

—Ya que te saltaste las dos primeras horas de matemáticas, decidí tomar apuntes por ti. Los anoté ordenadamente en tu cuaderno —escuche un suspiro resignado —en serio... Deberías dejar de hacer tantos borrones. Es difícil entender tu letra con tantos tachones y dibujos.

¿Eh?... Un momento... Donde estaban los regaños y reclamos, las excusas de no querer verme. El simple hecho de ignorar que estuviera en la enfermería y hacer como si no existiera. Porque sabiendo cómo es, estoy segura que haría una o dos cosas de aquella lista.

Alcé la mirada hacia la derecha. No estaba literalmente a mi lado, nos separaba la gran ventana que conectaba con el patio trasero de la preparatoria. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y apoyados en la ventana, los mismos que a la vez le servían de apoyo para su barbilla. En su mano izquierda tenía mi cuaderno de apuntes, balanceándolo como si nada le importara. Me miraba fijamente con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Agaché la mirada con nerviosismo, mi cara empezó a arder y no pude más que jugar con mis dedos sobre mi regazo.

—Ahm... Y-yo, te lo agradezco. —internamente me di un golpe en la cabeza.

¿Acaso no podía hablar normalmente de lo que pasó?

Le escuché soltar un gruñido provocando que lo mirara de reojo. Intimidándome al ver como de un salto cruzaba aquella ventana que nos separaba.

Se paró a mi lado y sentí su mirada fija en mí.

Sabiendo que no iba a irse sin escuchar una explicación solté lo primero que se vino a mi mente.

—Y-yo de verdad lo lamento.

—Está bien —dijo tomando mi mejilla con su mano derecha provocando que alzara la mirada. Sus profundos ojos ámbar me miraron con ternura —No fue tu culpa.

Se sentó en la cama, apartando su mano de mi mejilla para luego ponerla encima de mis dedos inquietos y deteniéndolos. Me sonrojé por aquella acción. Su mano, grande y rasposa, hacía que mis manos encajaran perfectamente en la suya.

—Pero Chiharu...

—Nos vio en un mal momento ¿Y qué?

— ¿Y qué? —Solté con reproche —Ahora todos saben lo que siento por ti.

—No debería importarnos ¿verdad?

Me hice para atrás como si hubiese recibido una cachetada. Y es que no puede estar hablando en serio. Él, el orgulloso Shaoran Li, el mismo que por años le gustaba pasar desapercibido por los demás. No le importa manchar su reputación.

—Entonces... ¿No estás molesto?

—Sí. Muy molesto —frunció el ceño —pero no es culpa de nadie el que se haya sabido.

Me entristecí desviando la mirada.

—Todos hablarán Shaoran... Estoy acostumbrada a que se burlen de mí. Pero tú-

— ¿Crees que me importa? —Lo vi, con una sonrisa entre triste e irónica —fui y soy tachado como un delincuente, una persona sin moral o valor. Una persona de la cual nadie puede acercarse... Esto... Esto no es nada.

— ¡Tú no eres así! —espeté con cierto rencor hacia él. Estaba cansada... Harta de su menosprecio hacia sí mismo. Y también el que lo juzgaran sin conocerlo realmente —Eres mucho mejor que eso.

—Nadie lo ve así —dijo sin reprocharme nada —en cierto modo es mejor. Me gusta estar solo. Prefiero mil veces eso a estar con hipócritas —Sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera espantando recuerdos —ese no es el asunto... Si quieren hablar que lo hagan... Pero no quiero que te involucren en esto.

—Ya estoy involucrada Shaoran —fruncí el ceño —todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me importa —esta vez sonreí tomando la valentía de posar mi mano en su mejilla tal y como lo hizo él conmigo —Tú me importas.

Shaoran sonrió con ternura poniendo su cálida y gran mano en la mía. Las pupilas de sus ojos temblaron maravillosamente. Por un momento me di el lujo de saberme correspondida, o al menos creerlo... Porque sabía, y no era tonta, pero sabía que ocupaba aunque sea un pequeño lugar en su corazón. Y eso para mí era un gran avance y quería aprovecharlo.

Sus ojos me miraron fijamente para después detenerse en mis labios. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, parecía querer salirse de mi pecho. Esperaba no estar imaginando cosas, pero pude sentir su deseo por querer besarme.

Y quería que me besara. Quería besarlo

Él como si pudiera adivinar mis pensamientos se acercó lentamente a mí. Con una lentitud desesperante. Y yo en respuesta cerré los ojos esperando.

Dios... Sentía que mis latidos pudieran escucharse en toda la habitación, retumbaban en mis oídos. Una música casi embriagante.

— ¿Que intentas hacer mocoso? —abrí los ojos de la impresión y coraje al ver como mi hermano empujaba a un lado la cabeza de Shaoran con un lápiz... A saber de dónde lo ha sacado... ¡Maldición! Y es que no soy de las que maldicen pero ¡mil veces maldición! ¿¡Por qué de todas las personas tenía que intervenir él!? Simplemente imperdonable.

—Y-yo no intentaba hacer nada —miré a mi hermano reprobatoriamente. Estaba poniendo a Shaoran nervioso.

Mi hermano ignorándome alzó una ceja dejando de empujar la cabeza de Shaoran con el lápiz.

—Pues me pareció ver que te estabas acercando de más al monstruo.

— ¡Ese no es tu problema! —Dije con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a su escrutinio —Además ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te traje el almuerzo que olvidaste —alzó una caja envuelta en un pañuelo y luego la bajó poniéndose una mano en la cintura. Pude percibir verdadera molestia —Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando me dijeron que te habías desmayado ¿Puedo saber la razón?

Miré a Shaoran de reojo. Él mantenía la mirada gacha con un increíble sonrojo que me contagió a la vez. Así que zanjando el tema de la mejor manera me levanté de la cama.

—Gracias hermano. Iré a clase enseguida.

—Pasaré por ti en la tarde Sakura —lo miré con molestia. Sabía muy bien que quería arruinarme la caminata con Shaoran.

—De acuerdo —respondí con un puchero.

Tomé de la mano a Shaoran para arrastrarlo conmigo a clase, no sin antes coger mi almuerzo con la otra.

—Mocoso... —Shaoran detuvo su caminar obligando a que yo también lo hiciera —Necesito hablar contigo... A solas.

Alcé la vista para verlo. Estaba muy tenso y pude percibir un pequeño toque de incomodidad en su semblante.

Él asintió retomando su camino. Y con una última vista hacia mi hermano desaparecimos del umbral de la puerta.

La caminata hacia el salón de clases fue en total silencio. Por alguna razón sentí que no debía perturbar su tranquilidad, estaba pensativo. No me gustaba verlo así, me inquietaba y me hacía pensar que las cosas que él decide lo hace sin mi consentimiento. Siempre decidiendo por los dos. Ya pasó con anterioridad y me negaba rotundamente a soportar de nuevo su indiferencia.

—Shaoran —él me miró y yo a él, tomé su mano con mayor fuerza y apretando. En respuesta me devolvió el gesto, estaba bien... Era lo que quería... Hacerlo sentir seguro —pase lo que pase. Todo estará bien.

Shaoran abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por un momento y luego me sonrió con dulzura. Con la única que está dirigida hacia mí.

—Si... —murmuró más para sí mismo posando su mirada al frente —Todo estará bien.

— ¡Es que me parece increíble que hayas hecho eso conmigo!

Me encontraba con los brazos cruzados y el rostro desfigurado de desagrado. Mi hermano y yo caminábamos hacia la casa pasando por el parque Pingüino de siempre. Parecía tener el rostro lleno de emociones tristes y también melancólicas. Con ello me di cuenta que no estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía estar igual o más pensativo de lo que estaba Shaoran.

—Sakura...

Lo miré.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Amas al mocoso?

Directo y al punto como solo mi hermano podía ser. Me sonrojé por la repentina pregunta y la intensidad de aquellas palabras. Si me preguntaran un millón de veces que Shaoran me gustaba diría "sí" el doble de veces. Pero amor...

—A-amarlo es un poco...

—Quiero que seas sincera Sakura.

Se detuvo parándose al frente mío. Era una costumbre de él pararse lo suficientemente cerca de mí y hacerme saber de su imponente presencia. Siempre lo ha hecho para intimidarme, desde que era pequeña.

Analicé las palabras de mi hermano. Boqueando de vez en cuando tratando de darle una respuesta. Y es que no es fácil para mí decirle que lo quería muchísimo, esa no es una respuesta. Porque recuerdo las palabras de mi madre. Diciendo el amor es un sentimiento muy diferente al querer... Uno mucho más grande, más intenso, más doloroso... Y más hermoso.

— ¡Ey Sakura!

Mi hermano y yo giramos nuestros rostros había la persona que me llamaba. Sonreí con alivio al ver a Nao dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, llevaba sus ropas limpias y planchadas, y su aspecto totalmente pulcro.

Al verlo detalladamente presencié un pequeño moretón en su brazo derecho donde tenía la camiseta remangada, un poco más arriba del codo. Se notaba debido a su piel que en si no era ni tan blanca, ni tan bronceada como la de Shaoran.

Cuando vio donde mantenía mi mirada preocupada, se bajó la manga haciendo caso omiso. Pude entender inmediatamente la indirecta, así que no pregunté nada a pesar de que estaba preocupada.

—Hola Nao —sonreí con cortesía.

—Buenas tardes —se dirigió a mi hermano con su mano extendida para presentarse. Me parecía muy bien que mi hermano lo conociera, después de todo, Nao ha resultado ser una persona muy atenta y cordial con los demás.

Al ver que mi hermano no respondía el saludo, lo miré. Tenía el ceño completamente fruncido, analizando de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna, sin preocuparle estar siendo descortés hacia Nao.

Sin tomarle la mano asintió.

—Buenas tardes.

— ¡Hermano! —algo incómodo por la actitud de mi hermano retiro la mano poniéndola en la nuca con gesto nervioso.

—Lamento mucho si le desagrado...

—Me disculpo por él Nao. Normalmente no se comporta así. Él es Touya, mi hermano mayor —dije mirando con reproche a mi hermano, este en respuesta me ignoró cruzándose de brazos.

—No te preocupes —rió con nerviosismo —Nunca me dijiste que tenías un hermano.

—Normalmente no hablo mucho de mi familia —dije algo incomoda por la mirada que me dedicaba. Parecía estar casi molesto.

—Es que pensé que vivías sola. Por eso pregunto.

Mi hermano reaccionó al instante tras esas palabras. Tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta y alzándolo un poco a su altura.

Salté de mi sitio tomándolo del brazo.

— ¿¡Que haces!?

— Escúchame bien chico... Si ella vive sola no es tu problema... Es más, ni siquiera tiene la obligación de responderte algo como eso —lo acercó de tal manera que sus narices casi se rozaban, su voz sonaba sepulcral a pesar de estar hablando bajo —Si vuelvo a verte cerca de mi hermana te mato ¿Entendiste bien?

— ¡Hermano!

Lo soltó con fuerza logrando que Nao cayera sobre su trasero. Preocupada intenté ayudarlo pero no conté con el brusco jalón que le dio a mi brazo derecho. Obligándome a seguirlo.

— ¡Espera! ¿¡Te volviste loco!? —traté de zafarme de su agarre, sin embargo, estaba sosteniéndome tan fuerte que me estaba lastimando.

—Nos vamos. Ni una palabra más.

Esas simples palabras lograron acallarme. Cuando mi hermano se proponía a plasmar el miedo hacia los demás realmente lograba.

Mientras era arrastrada miré hacia atrás con preocupación. Me quede muda y sorprendida al presenciar una mueca de molestia, una mueca que jamás había visto en el rostro siempre sonriente de Nao desde que lo conozco. Lo que de verdad produjo escalofríos en mi espalda, era el hecho de que mantenía su mirada en la figura de mi hermano.

.

Una vez entramos a la casa, mi hermano cerró la puerta con enojo provocando un sobresalto en mí. Estaba esperando que me dijera cualquier cosa, pero sin miedo, ya que sabía que ese enojo no iba dirigido hacia mí. Al menos no del todo...

Por el pasillo se asomó Yukito, que miraba con preocupación había donde estábamos nosotros.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo Touya?

Ignorando a Yukito, Touya me miró con desaprobación.

—Escucha... Sabes que nunca he tenido problemas con ninguno de los amigos que haces —tragué saliva sin objetar —pero me niego rotundamente que vuelvas a ver a ese tipo.

— ¿Que te ha hecho? —reclamé con fastidio. Me molestaba el hecho de que apenas lo ven, saltan a tener un problema. Ya había pasado anteriormente con Shaoran, sin conocerlo quiso abalanzarse y golpearlo, es por eso que evitaba que Shaoran lo viera. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Debo cuidarlo de mi hermano? —Estaba siendo amable contigo.

—Un estúpido lobo vestido de oveja no podrá engañarme.

Lo miré sin entender a qué se refería con esa frase. Mi hermano estaba muy molesto. Y creo que era cosa de mi imaginación pero pude sentir miedo en sus ojos. Pude ver la preocupación reflejados en ellos hacia mí.

—Ve a tu habitación...

Sin rechistar me dirigí a las escaleras, no me preocupé en saludar a Yukito, estaba demasiado conmocionada. Antes de llegar al cuarto escalón vi por última vez a mi hermano.

Preguntándome internamente, qué es lo que los demás ven y que no puedo ver. Y por qué no entiendo del todo lo que pasa a mí alrededor.

Por primera vez en mi vida desde que conozco a Nao, me pregunte si en realidad era la persona que decía ser.

 **Continuara...**

 **Saludos chicos. Subí** **el capítulo a tiempo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Sé que me demore un poco, pero no me venía la inspiración asi que disculpen.**

 **Como autora de esta historia les hare una pregunta:**

 **¿Ustedes están leyendo el nuevo manga de SCC que salió? Yo lo adoro, estoy pendiente cada mes para que salga un capitulo nuevo.** **Es hermosa la relación que va con Sakura y Shaoran.**

 **Lo que más me emociona es que van a sacar anime para el 2018. Y espero de todo corazón que el anime le sea fiel al manga. Cuando vi el anime de SCC y luego el manga, me aparecieron muchas inconformidades. Es mi opinión personal, por si hay personas que les gusta más el anime que el manga, pero de verdad que a mi parecer, el manga es más directo, más detallado y mejor narrado.** **Ahora que salieron las nuevas cartas, nuevos personajes y relaciones entre ellos; tengo altas expectativas en el nuevo proyecto de Clamp.**

 **Háganme saber sus opiniones chicos y chicas.** **Les agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Se despide Anto-chan :3**


End file.
